Sibling of Satan
by RangaJess
Summary: It's hard really, being the sister to a complete idiot, adding in the fact that she's in love with one of her brother's best friends and there are some seriously screwed up magical, mystical things going on, Alex one unhappy camper.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first published story. If you hate it... do i sound like i care? If you like it. Comment. Jess**

It had been six weeks since I last saw my brother. After the whole thing with Chase, Reid had left the house and gone with Tyler to California to do God knows what. I sat in front of the TV with Caleb, Michael and Pogue, waiting silently for the other two to get here. I could hear voices outside the door and looked to Caleb, sitting across and to the left of me. Michael tensed beside me and Pogue sat up to my right. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and waited in silence for them to come in. Just as the voices reached the door they stopped abruptly and everything went silent. I couldn't stand it; despite Caleb's warning look I got up and walked up the stairs to my room. I had a right to be pissed, some brother Reid was, he left me completely alone without telling me where the hell he was going until he was actually there. And even then, all I got was a text saying,

_In California, see you in three weeks _

The moron forgot to tell me about the part where he'd be staying another three weeks after that. I frowned and shut the door to my bedroom loudly, sitting down on my bed, I returned to the pissed off state I'd been in for the last month and a half, I grabbed a pillow from my bed and slammed it into my face. Screaming as loud as I could and knowing everyone downstairs could hear me. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping at my door; he knocked and came in without hesitation.

"You right?" Reid asked shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at me. I took the pillow away from my face and glared at him, not saying anything. "Aw Jeez Alex, I told you where I was didn't I?" he asked and tried to catch my eye. "I would've taken you but—"

"Why the _fuck_ would I have wanted to go?" I demanded, "I'm just interested to know why you didn't turn up at the fucking _funeral_!"

"What funeral?" he looked genuinely confused and I gaped,

"Our mother is _dead _and that's all you can say? I called you four times and texted you twice you _moron_!"

"What?" Reid demanded and I pulled at my hair. "Did you just say Mom's—?"

"_YES REID! OUR MOTHER IS DEAD!"_ I screamed and slammed the pillow back into my face. Not bothering to check whether or not he was okay. The truth was, I didn't give a shit,

"How did it happen?" he asked quietly and I felt just a tiny bit guilty,

"She had a heart attack," I muttered and removed the pillow from my face, getting up. Reid was staring at me in shock from in front of my bed.

"Are you… Are you serious?"

"You think I'm joking? Am I really _that_ sick?" I asked and nodded, his eyes widened in shock and I hugged him.

"Shit," he muttered and I pulled back, "So, does that mean we have to move?"

I shook my head, that was Reid for you, "No, we're eighteen moron,"

"Oh good, cause, I really cant be screwed," he lay down on my bed crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head.

"Jeez Reid, I knew you were a dick but mom just _died_,"

"And this is me grieving," he said, gesturing to the fact that he was lying down,

"Dick!" I yelled and stormed out of my room, much to my brother's amusement. How I was even _related_ to that whack-job I had no idea, I thumped back down the stairs, muttering unintelligibly about arrogance and how I was definitely adopted. I threw myself down on the couch next to Michael and crossed my arms over my chest, followed shortly by Reid who went,

"Love you too sis," and patted my head, screwing up my hair so badly I thought I was going to shoot him right then. Reid went to sit down and my eyes went pitch black, yanking out the chair at the last moment and causing him to fall hard on his ass. He glared at me and his eyes followed protocol, mimicking my endless black as he tipped the couch I was sitting on backwards, Michael and I landed hard on our backs and I pulled myself up, glaring at him as Michael and I pushed the couch back up.

"I can't believe you!" I cried and he looked around as if to say _who me?_

"What? I'm just not an overly emotional person like you," he mocked and mimed wiping his tears from his eyes, I gaped and threw him back against the wall as hard as I could. Reid grinned and got up, throwing a lamp in my direction. I pushed it aside easily and continued glaring until Caleb jumped in front of me and Tyler tried to calm Reid down.

"Alex, stop okay? Do you _want _to get addicted?" he asked and I felt my eyes returning to normal

"Come on, relax, we all know Reid's incapable of emotion, just leave it," Pogue said quietly and Michael folded his arms and shook his head at me,

"What!" I demanded and he just shook his head again, my eyes went black again and Caleb rubbed his hands over his face in defeat

"How many times to I have to tell you two," he yelled, "If you use, you _will_ die!" my thoughts derailed and I sat back down in the chair behind me. Reid did the same and Caleb glared at me.

"He's a cold heartless dickhead with no emotions," I shrugged and Pogue grinned, Caleb turned to Reid,

"She's right, I'm emotionless because I don't cry every chance I get," he mocked and held up his hands, "What can I say? I'll die sad and alone," Tyler snickered,

"Screw you _brother_. Caleb are you _sure_ I'm not adopted?" I pleaded and he smiled.

"Can we just get this over with? I have stuff to do," Reid glared at me and I scoffed,

"More like _people_," Michael muttered and I snickered,

"Okay, everyone shut up," Caleb said and everyone sat down and stopped talking. "We have a problem,"

"Don't we always?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two. Review! **

"_Okay, everyone shut up," Caleb said and everyone sat down and stopped talking. "We have a problem,"_

"_Don't we always?" _

"It's Sarah," Caleb said, ignoring Reid's previous statement, everyone relaxed,

"What about her?" I asked and it looked like all the emotion had drained from Caleb's face. I frowned, "You right?"

"The Book of Damnation, under Putnam, it lists the people who were in league with John Putnam during his betrayal, Lacey Wenham was one of them,"

"It could be a different Wenham, I mean it doesn't _have_ to be—" I started but he cut me off

"A different Wenham that moved to Boston after John's banishment? Too much of a coincidence," he muttered and shook his head,

"Caleb, who gives? I mean, that doesn't necessarily mean anything," Tyler pointed out and Caleb glared at him,

"Would I be _telling_ you this if it didn't mean anything?" he demanded angrily and looked up, "I researched the Wenham's. Their family has been recorded in the prosecutions as users of Witchcraft." He said, the last few words loaded with malice and regret. Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever, and when Michael finally spoke it was startling,

"She might not know…"

"I doubt it," Reid muttered and ran a hand through his hair,

I couldn't think of anything to say, Sarah? Wiccan?

"So now we have to question her motives for coming to Ipswich," Tyler said and I looked over at him, his eyes were shadowed with the same confusion as mine.

"Maybe she doesn't have motives," I said and Caleb looked at me, "She doesn't _have _to be hell bent on revenge like Chase,"

"What else is there?" Pogue asked and if it wasn't Sarah we were talking about I would have agreed,

"Well, if she _was _like Chase, would she really have waited this long to act on it?"

Everyone seemed to take this into consideration and the room was silent again,

"Alex has a point…" Caleb said and I breathed a sigh, "But that doesn't necessarily mean Sarah doesn't have anything against us, her family was sent into exile as well as the Putnam's." he added and I slumped back into my seat, defeated.

"There's really no point acting on this until we actually know what's going on," Tyler said and I nodded and opened my mouth, ready to defend Sarah but Pogue cut me off,

"We still need to be careful," he said and I smirked, that just sounded wrong coming from Pogue, he noticed and went, "What?"

"Nothing," I grinned and leaned back, "So what do we do now?" I directed the question at the whole group but Caleb answered,

"We wait," he shrugged,

"Are you serious?" Reid demanded, causing the whole room to jump at his outburst, "Do you realise what we sound like? This is getting more and more clichéd every time someone opens their mouth!" he shook his head and pulled at the thread of his fingerless gloves. I smirked,

"He's right, but still,"

"I told you what to do," Caleb said, a little too harshly in my opinion, "We don't know what to do, so we don't do anything," he stood up and walked towards the door, "See you at school on Monday," he mumbled and left, I raised my eyebrows and looked at Pogue, who shrugged in return, looking to his brother for any suggestions, Michael shook his head, Reid and Tyler were grinning their heads off.

"What?" I demanded and Reid shrugged,

"Never realised how much of a girl he can be,"

"Shut up Reid, Caleb's probably the most affected by this," I said and everyone looked at me, "What?"

"Bit defensive?" Tyler asked and I felt myself going red,

"I just meant that Sarah's his girlfriend and—"

"Sure," Pogue grinned and stood up,

"I did!" I cried but no one listened to me,

"My own sister," Reid shook his head at me in mock disappointment, "You really need to get out more," he added and everyone stood up, I looked at Tyler, my only source of refuge, but he was worse, he couldn't stop grinning,

"Oh shut up Tyler," I blushed and sunk down into the couch, flipping my hood up, and glared at him, only succeeding in making him laugh louder,

Pogue opened his mouth but I got up and stormed out of the room before he could say anything else. The room erupted into snickering and laughing when I was up the stairs, Reid was the worst, but I would have expected more from Tyler or at least Pogue. I slammed the door behind me and dove for my bed, completely humiliated. Then the door opened behind me, apparently I wasn't going to receive any solitude anytime soon.

"You right?" Tyler asked and I flipped over,

"I don't like Caleb," I said and he grinned,

"I didn't ask," he said and I realised what I'd just admitted to,

"Oh… kill me?" I asked and he shook his head,

"Reid shot gunned that," my eyes narrowed, "That was a joke."

"I realise," I growled and he rolled his eyes,

"Really? I just got back after six weeks and not even a hug?" he grinned and I sighed,

"Nope," Tyler shook his head and put a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "Fine whatever," I said and got up, giving him an awkward one armed hug until he wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed, "Cant… breathe," I said and he let go, grinning, I gave him a half smile and sat back down on my bed, Tyler took a seat on my desk chair,

"So… you like Caleb?"

"No! Piss off," I grumbled, knowing my face was slowly turning red and he laughed,

"It's alright if you do, I mean—"

"Tyler, can we _not_ talk about this?" I asked and he grinned,

"I'm just saying—"

"And I'm saying thankyou but no way in hell," I cut him off again and the door opened again, revealing the jackass I'm supposedly related to, he raised his eyebrows at Tyler and looked to me, wiggling his eyebrows, "What the hell? No!" I cried and furrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest,

"Just wondering," he shrugged and sat down in my bean bag, "So…"

"Don't even," I said and threw the nearest book at him, not realising what it was until it was too late.

"Alex… is this your _journal_?" Reid asked in amazement and started flipping through the pages, my eyes widened and I dove for the notebook,

"No!" I said and snapped it shut, shoving it under my shirt,

"Attractive," he smirked, "We're all going to Nicky's, coming?"

"Yes," I muttered and walked over to my drawer, stuffing the journal in, I looked at Reid and Tyler, "Please, please, _please_ don't read it," I begged and they shrugged,

"Depends," Reid smirked and got up, I frowned and my eyes went black, wiping all the ink from the pages and planting it in my memory, I walked towards the door and Reid jumped over my bed, opened the drawer and pulled out the journal, I crossed my arms over my chest again and his smirk faded, he threw the book at me and pouted. I grinned and caught it before it hit the ground, turning around and replacing all the writing before I went and put it back in the drawer.

"Let's just go to Nicky's," Reid grumbled and started down the stairs, Tyler followed him and I trailed after them proudly. Thanking God for my powers for what seemed like the millionth time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.**

"_Let's just go to Nicky's," Reid grumbled and started down the stairs, Tyler followed him and I trailed after them proudly. Thanking God for my powers for what seemed like the millionth time. _

I snagged my keys off the side table near the front door only to have my brother take them as soon as I opened my car.

"What the hell Reid?" I demanded and he shrugged and walked over to my truck, Tyler smirked and followed, both of them claiming the front seats, I glared at them, "If you smash my baby I'll shoot you," I warned and Reid grinned at me, he started the engine and my heart rate sped up, I bit my lip and slung my left arm over the seatbelt.

"Relax Alex, I'm not gonna smash it," he said and rolled his eyes, I frowned and crossed my arms, not fully convinced but not willing to get him pissed enough that he _would_ smash it. I put my ear buds into my ear's to try and calm myself down and sat in silence for the rest of the drive to Nicky's; staring out the window as opposed to listening to them go on about California. We got to Nicky's and I got out, shut my door and leaned against the car, waiting for Reid to throw me the keys. He chucked them over the roof and I caught them just before they hit the ground. I locked the car and checked the door handle, much to my brother's amusement,

"What?"

Reid shook his head and Tyler smirked as they walked into the pub. I frowned and pocketed my keys, making a mental note to be fast in getting to the car on the way out. I walked in after Tyler and spotted Caleb, Pogue, Michael, Kate and Sarah at a table near the bar. I didn't have to look up to know that my brother and Tyler were already at the pool table. I pulled out a chair and sat down in between Pogue and Michael, who smiled and said hi,

"Alex," Pogue grinned and elbowed me, I scowled, and he nodded towards the pool table where Abbott was staring at me. When I looked up he leaned on his stick and nodded at me. I sneered and Tyler knocked his pool stick out from under him, causing Aaron to fall forwards and stumble into the pool table. I smirked and looked back to the table where Michael was staring at me.

"What?" I demanded, "Why does everyone always look at me like that?" Michael shook his head and Pogue grinned, putting his drink to his lips to hide it. I glared at Caleb and he shrugged, unable to hide his smile. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking over to the bar,

"Hey Nicky," I said and leaned on the counter,

"Hey Alex, you want your job back? It's getting kinda lonely up here," Nicky smiled at me and I shrugged,

"Nah, but save it for summer, can I have a Coke?" I asked and he nodded, filling the glass and putting it on the counter, "Thanks," I said and walked back to the table, Sarah smiled at me and I smiled back, taking my seat again between Michael and Pogue,

"So, I hear you got accepted into Columbia?" Sarah asked and I nodded,

"Have you had any acceptance letters yet?"

"Harvard," she and Caleb grinned and I raised my eyebrows,

I smirked and took a drink, Michael tapped me on the shoulder, "Pool?"

"Sure," I smiled at Sarah again and started off towards the tables with Michael, who ever so casually and leaned against the table Reid and Tyler were playing on, looked at the shot Reid was trying to make and scoffed,

"What?" he demanded, looking up from where he was bent over the table,

"You'll never make that,"

"Wanna bet?"

"Twenty says you won't make it," he slapped the money down on the table

"Twenty says I will," he smirked and bent down again, aimed and took the shot, despite all Reid's assurance's he missed.

"Aw, poor baby," I leaned on the table and Reid glared at me,

Michael took the money off the corner and pocketed it with a grin, I put my elbow on Michael's shoulder and looked at Tyler who was grinning at me again,

"Okay, do I have something on my face?"

"Not that I'm telling you about," he smirked and leant over to take his shot. I frowned and my eyes flashed black, making a girl behind Tyler spill her drink all over his jeans and shirt, he spun around and looked at her,

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear, shit are you okay?" she gushed and a smile crept onto Tyler's face,

"That's okay, it's fine," he said and she grimaced, turning around, she headed back to her friends. "Screw you Alex," he muttered and took his shot, the two stripes fell into the pocket and he smiled.

"Aren't you even slightly pissed? You have Coke all over your jeans!" she cried, annoyed that her revenge hadn't taken its full toll.

He just shrugged,

"Someone had an accident," Aaron said and winked at me,

Tyler just ignored him and continued playing, "Piss off Abbott,"

"Look's like you've already done that for me," he grinned and I raised my eyebrows,

"That's _all_ you can come up with?" I scoffed and shook my head, Aaron looked surprised and Reid chuckled, "Reid, I'm leaving," I said and turned to walk away, Reid looked at Tyler and shrugged,

"You can just drive back if you want to stay that bad," I reminded them and Tyler nodded, "So you coming?"

"Whatever," they left their sticks leaning against the table and followed me out of the bar. We reached the car and I went to open the driver side, only to have Reid shove me out of the way and jump in before I could.

I growled and crossed my arms, Tyler snickered and I looked up, scowling at him as he shook his head yet again before I could ask.

"Ugh!" I cried and threw my hands up, what was with them and laughing at me? I checked in the rear-view mirror and there was nothing on my face. Aside from annoyance, curiosity and confusion, "Tyler, I'm not taking 'never mind' for an answer, why the _hell_ do you keep looking at me like that?" I demanded and Reid cracked a smile.

"Tell you later," he grinned, eyeing me in the mirror,

"Ugh!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. Disclaimer, I do not own the Covenant. **

**Alex is a girl by the way... some readers (Tash) got confused. If you have any ideas on the story, send them to me! I need as much help as possible!**

"_Tyler, I'm not taking 'never mind' for an answer, why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?" I demanded and Reid cracked a smile. _

"_Tell you later," he grinned, eyeing me in the mirror,_

"_Ugh!" _

When we reached the dorms I had decided never to let Reid and Tyler into my car ever again. They bagged my CD collection and made fun of the music I listened to, as well as Reid coming too close to crashing my car on purpose too many times. I pushed my door open, slammed the door, opened Reid's door and pulled him out before jumping in myself. Tyler grinned and Reid went,

"Bye Lexi!" in this really annoying baby tone I can't stand and will probably shoot him for one day.

"See you tomorrow Lex," Tyler grinned and I cocked my head to the side, "I'm betting Caleb will call another meeting to discuss Sarah," he explained and I nodded, frowned and pulled out of the school parking lot. I turned up my music full blast and drove without interruptions.

Until I saw the body on the road.

I slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop, I was out and dialling 911 before the car had even stopped. I ran over to the girl and looked down at her; it was Georgia, a girl from my Chemistry class. I took one look at her face and pressed red, intercepting the call to the police before it could register the number. Instead, I plugged Pouge's number into my phone and pressed green.

"Come on Pogue, pick up, pick up, pick up!" I was squatting on the road, looking out for cars coming at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Pogue! Get your ass down to Main road, now!" I screamed and hung up, redialling 911, I followed the lady's instructions and before I knew it, an ambulance was on its way. I just hoped Pogue would get here before the ambulance. Sure enough, roughly two minutes after I'd called Pogue, his bike came screeching around the corner, stopping ten metres from my car, followed shortly by Michael and Caleb in his Mustang and Reid and Tyler in Tyler's Hummer. I didn't look up from the girls face after checking it was them, I was too busy trying to find the entry point of the girls attacker.

Pogue came up beside me and I could tell he knew exactly what I had as soon as I'd been close enough to be sure. He looked at me and I nodded,

"Alex! What the hell happened?" Caleb yelled and I stood up, ripping my eyes from the protruding black and purple veins covering Georgia's body to answer.

"Chase's back," I muttered and met his eyes; Caleb was staring back at me in shock. Tyler and Reid stopped where they were and Pogue simply kept examining Georgia.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Caleb asked and I was caught out,

"No, Caleb, I left a girl on the brink of death to wait and see what _you_ thought I should do," I rolled my eyes and he nodded, taking my sarcasm into account but not, unfortunately, taking it into offence.

"I don't think she's on the brink of death anymore Lex," Pogue muttered from behind me and I spun around in shock, if she wasn't on the brink she was gone. Georgia Hanson was dead, as of now. My mind was blank, Georgia, in my Chemistry class, who I'd known since I was four. My mind suggested crying but I didn't cry in public. The exception was my mother's funeral, but that was my mother, Caleb put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug, but I pulled out of his arms and headed to my car.

"Alex you need to wait until the ambulance gets here," Tyler reminded me and Reid muttered something under his breath that sounded a little like,

"Shut up, she's gonna cry man," and Tyler shut it, Pogue unfortunately, hadn't heard, but Michael had and he came and put his arms around me, I didn't pull away from his now, but buried my face in his chest and tried to stop the tears from coming. When I didn't succeed I pulled back and wiped my eyes on the sleeves of my hoodie.

"Lex you right?" he whispered and I nodded, "I don't think you should be driving right now," he said and I nodded again but got into the driver's seat of my car and just stared out the front window, waiting silently for the ambulance to come. No one said anything else to me until the red and blue lights started flashing in the distance and the distinct wail of sirens echoed down the road. I slowly pulled myself out of the car, unfolding my legs; I wiped my eyes again, grateful for my tinted windows and looked at the ground next to Georgia. Georgia had a family; she had friends and people who loved her and Chase had taken it all away from her just to taunt the six of us. I sniffed and felt five pairs of eyes turn on me, turning towards the paramedics; I avoided their gaze and stared at the flashing sirens.

"Excuse me miss? Were you the one who called for the ambulance?" A paramedic was peering at me.

"Huh? Y-Yes, I mean, I called yes," I said, yanked out of my trance, suddenly, I was stumbling over my words.

"Do you know this girl?"

"Yes, Georgia Hanson, she goes to my school," I said and he looked at me sympathetically,

"I'm sorry, would you mind telling us how you found her?"

"Like this, I was driving home—"

"Where were you?" he cut me off,

"At Nicky's, but I was driving home and I saw someone on the road, so I stopped and got out, she was breathing when I found her,"

"Thankyou," the man said, taking down the information I'd just given him, he walked over to where the other paramedics were loading Georgia into the ambulance and put the clip-board in one of the slots in the door. I felt an arm around my shoulder again and I looked over in annoyance, to see my brother looking after the stretcher in confusion.

"We're meeting at the Putnam barn now, you coming?" he asked and I shook my head,

"I need to… think… about some things," I admitted and he nodded,

"You _can_ cry you know," he grinned and I shook my head,

"No I can't," I said and went back to my car, got in and drove around Pogue's bike and Caleb's car, much to their surprise. They got into their own car's minutes after me and followed me down the road. I pulled into my drive way and parked my car, making sure my eye-makeup wasn't smudged just in case someone was there. That was when I remembered, no one was there. I was alone. I smiled a wry smile and unlocked the front door.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while, I'm running short of ideas, tell me yours. Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant **

_I pulled into my drive way and parked my car, making sure my eye-makeup wasn't smudged just in case someone was there. That was when I remembered, no one was there. I was alone. I smiled a wry smile and unlocked the front door. _

_This was going to be a long night._

I walked up to my room as slowly as possible, taking my time, seeing as no one else would mind. I made it up the stairs to my room and kicked off my shoes, slipped on a pair of ugg boots and went into my bathroom with my towel. I started the shower and continued with my lazy streak. Taking my time in the shower, then getting changed to my own pace; there was no rush in anything I did, and by the time I got down stairs an hour had passed. I couldn't be bothered making dinner so I ordered pizza and set up a movie in the lounge room. By the time the pizza was ordered and I was set up in front of the TV I was so relaxed my _brain_ was calm. I wasn't thinking a million thoughts like usual, I was just having fun being by myself, because although I loved the boys, I liked being alone a whole lot more. That's why, when the doorbell rang, I turned the sound down on the TV and sat in silence, waiting for whoever it was to give up and go away. But they didn't, after a few minutes there was another knock, and then another, which I repeatedly ignored. After the third knock, there was a sigh and someone said,

"Come on Alex, your car's out front, I know you're home," It was Pogue, I groaned and dragged myself off the couch, pausing the movie as I went, and not realising what I was wearing until it was too late.

"This better be good," I muttered and opened the door, Pogue's eyebrows shot up so far they almost disappeared into his hair and I looked down at my black bike shorts and cropped grey low v-neck t-shirt that fell an inch short of my belly button. Not exactly the clothes you'd want one of your best friends to catch you in. "Shut up," I muttered and covered my stomach with my arms. Unfortunately Caleb and Michael were standing behind Pogue and they all had the same look on their faces. "Talk," I added when they didn't say anything,

"We… were just wondering if you were… okay."

"Yep, all good… that it?"

"We've decided not to act on Sarah until we know her full intentions," Caleb said quietly from behind Pogue, still staring at me. And by me, I don't mean my face.

"Oh Jesus!" I rolled my eyes, "I'll be right back, stay there," I growled, turned around and stomped up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a hoodie and my dark blue track pants. Throwing on the pants, I pulled on the jumper as I was going down the stairs. I came down and Caleb and Pogue were no where to be seen. Michael was standing in the doorway and I rolled my eyes.

"You can come in," I muttered and turned off the TV. Michael came into the house and looked at me, letting out a breath when he saw I'd changed, "Where'd the other two go?" I asked and sat down on the couch, Michael followed my lead and relaxed onto the couch opposite me.

"I honestly have no idea, they just started mumbling something and walked off." I raised an eyebrow and he grinned,

"Are they _that_ immature?"

"Who's immature?" Caleb asked as he and Pogue re-entered and shut the door behind them.

"Nobody," I mumbled and grinned at Michael, he smiled and leaned back in the chair. "Was that all you guys came for?" I asked, hinting that maybe they should leave now.

"Pretty much, Reid wanted us to check on you as well, the paramedics took Georgia to the hospital and they said they'd contact her family when they got there," Caleb said and sat down next to Michael, Pogue sat on the arm of my couch and I was tempted to kick him off.

"So, with Sarah… we're just gonna leave it until it gets worse?"

"Well I doubt Sarah that killed that girl." Caleb argued, "We're focusing on finding Chase for now," Caleb said through gritted teeth. I smirked and he looked at me inquisitively, I shook my head and leaned back.

"Where's Sarah now?" I asked and Caleb stiffened,

"She's back at the dorms, with Kate," I nodded and picked at my track pants, Caleb took that as the signal to leave and got up, "We'd better go," he gestured to the door and I nodded again, getting up and following them out. I waved and closed the door as soon as they were outside. I marched back to the TV, turned it on and pressed play, deciding that if anyone else came around I was ignoring it until they went away. I kicked my feet up onto the seat and switched the movie's when the first one ended, falling asleep within the first half an hour of the second one anyway.

I woke up what seemed like seconds later and looked at the clock, it read eleven fifteen. I frowned and got up, took the left over pizza and put it in the fridge. Then turned off the TV and headed upstairs, ready to crash as soon as my head hit the pillow. But once I was up and moving again, my mind turned back on and a million questions flooded through my brain,

What _were_ Sarah's intentions? Was Chase really back? How did he survive? What was the problem with Caleb, Pogue and Michael? They'd seen me in my bikini before, a t-shirt and bike shorts wasn't much different. And sure, the bikini was when I was twelve, but still. I frowned and shook my head slowly, trying to empty my brain. It didn't work, it never did, god that's depressing. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like ages before I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Remembering my earlier decision I didn't say anything and ignored it, whoever it was came in anyway and sat down on my bed.

"What do you want Reid?" I demanded and he snickered,

"Is there something wrong Alex? Who pissed you off this time?" he asked and I sat up,

"Are you always this insensitive? That girl _died_! She had a family Reid!"

"And that family is probably grieving for her right now, so why should I bother?"

"Ugh!" I slammed a pillow over my face and screamed until he pulled the pillow away,

"What?"

"Why are you such a dick? That girl is _dead_ because of us!"

"How's this our fault?" he yelled and I sat up in disbelief,

"We're the ones with this stupid "_power"_, and because we refuse to give it to him, everyone who dies because of Chase is our responsibility," I stated and Reid rolled his head around,

"No, they're not… technically—"

"This is _entirely our fault _Reid! If this power didn't exist then Chase wouldn't be completely demented! And since it was _our_ ancestors that discovered the power, it's _our_ fault," I said and my brother was silent. He stared at me for a few minutes then got up and left. I rolled my eyes and lay back down, what was the point telling people my opinion if they were just going to pretend like I never said anything? I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, pulled the covers up and squeezed my eyes shut. Now would be a good time to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long. Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. If you like it. Comment. If you don't. You can still comment but I won't care as much.**

_I rolled my eyes and lay back down, what was the point telling people my opinion if they were just going to pretend like I never said anything? I sighed and rolled onto my stomach, pulled the covers up and squeezed my eyes shut. Now would be a good time to sleep. _

I dreamed about Caleb, and Chase, and everything wrong with my life. I dreamt that I was burning in a bonfire, Chase was standing in front of the bonfire looking at me and laughing. Caleb was standing behind him, smirking as the flames licked further and further up my body. I was burning and he didn't care. I screamed out as the fire consumed me, I was dying.

And just as my world was going black I woke up. Damn that was freaky, I felt the sweat grouping on my forehead and I wiped it away with the sleeve of my hoodie. I crossed my fingers that that wasn't a precognition.

I looked over at the clock and sighed, I had two hours before I had to start getting ready. I frowned but didn't try to get back to sleep, knowing that it wouldn't be worth it. I pulled back the sheets and got up, paced around my room for a few minutes debating what to do then picked up my cell and checked for missed calls. No surprise no one had called. I sighed dramatically and flopped back down on my bed; there was a lot of stuff on my ceiling. Stains from coloured blue tack, cracks from when I'd sent Reid flying into the roof or the other way round. I smiled as some of the memories came back to me. Ten years old, Reid and I were arguing because he wanted my room and I wanted his but wasn't willing to give him mine in return. We had argued so much our mother had to come up and separate us before we blew each others brains out. In the end I had kept my room and Reid his as punishment. I smiled and put my phone on the centre of my stomach, returning to staring at the roof.

Suddenly there was a loud vibration that shivered through my body and I shot up straight. The vibration slid down to my knees and I looked down. It was my phone, I shook my head and flipped it open, glancing at the caller ID and putting the hunk of metal to my ear.

"Hey Caleb, what's up?" I asked,

"Why are you up this early? It's five am,"

"Couldn't sleep," I shrugged, feeling stupid immediately after I'd completed the gesture.

"Huh… well, I need you to do me a favour," he said and I frowned, picking at my nails, "Can you come down to the Hospital? We need to talk to you,"

"We? As in…"

"All of us, me, Pogue, Michael—"

"Okay, I get the gist, I'll be there in a sec," I muttered and snapped the phone shut, mumbling unintelligibly to myself about horribly early mornings and fairness. I threw my hood up and zipped the jumper up halfway before pulling on my ugg boots and trudging down the stairs. I reached my car in record timing considering how long it usually took me to get my ass out of bed.

But just before I reached the car I tripped and was sent sprawling into the gravel path. I grimaced as I ate stone and bit back the pain of what I assumed were cuts on my face. I looked in the side mirror of my car and cursed at the grazes covering the right side of my face all the way to my chin. I swiftly unlocked the car and climbed in, blinking my eyes a few times to focus clearly on the road.

When I finally reached the Hospital I was mentally unstable. Having almost run into a tree three or more times, eating floor and having the dream I'd had only half an hour before, I wasn't in the best mood. My hands shook as I pulled into the car park and climbed out of my car. I yanked my phone from my pocket and redialled for Caleb.

"Hey,"

"Alex?"

"Yeah, what room are you in?" I asked and fiddled with my keys,

"215, you here yet?"

"I'm in the parking lot,"

"In that case, stay there; we're leaving now, Sarah's been stabilized,"

"Wait. What? Sarah?" I demanded, shaking my head in disbelief,

"Yeah, I thought you already knew," I could tell he was fighting to keep his tone level.

"How could I already know Caleb? I'm not psychic," I growled and there was a long silence on the other end,

"Sorry… wait there, we'll be right out," he said, sounding angry, I snapped my phone shut again, unlocked my car and swung the door open. I slumped back into the seat with my feet hanging out the side of the car.

Sarah in hospital? What happened? Was it a car accident? Did someone die? Oh god, did someone from the _Covenant_ die? I heard the emergency doors slide open and picked myself up, walking quickly towards Pogue and Tyler.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly and Pogue raised his eyebrows,

"Are you serious?" he asked and I frowned,

"She's my friend too Pogue," there was a long pause before he continued

"Right," he said, sounding unsure.

"What? Why does everyone always do that?"

"Doesn't matter, it'll be sorted out soon," Tyler said through subtly gritted teeth and I took a step back.

"What's going on?"

"Sarah's been in a car accident," I took another step back, why were they looking at me like that? Michael and Caleb came out, followed by Reid, his head hung in what I assumed was shame. That was until he looked up and met my gaze, his eyes were filled with hurt, betrayal and the most prominent, anger. I took yet another step back and came into contact with my car. My eyes darted to Michael who was staring at me in disbelief.

"W—"

Caleb held up a hand and I stopped, "Don't say anything yet, wait until we get to the police station," he said and I cocked my head to the side,

"W—" I started but this time Reid stopped me with a shake of his head,

"Reid you take your sisters car, she can ride with me, I need to talk to her," he said, eyes never meeting mine. But when they did, his usually gentle gaze was stone cold. "Come on Alex," he muttered and started towards his car, I clung to my car door, feeling refuge in the only familiar object in the vicinity right now,

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on," I announced. Michael wouldn't look at me, Pogue was shaking his head, Reid was glaring at the ground and Tyler was obviously trying to make sense of something I knew nothing about.

Caleb cursed and looked me in the eye, "Just get in the car Alex," he warned and I was taken aback by the amount of hostility in his voice. I returned his glare.

"Sorry but I don't get into car's with strangers," I hissed and slammed my car door shut. Caleb let his head fall back and he started to speak but was interrupted by Michael who was finally speaking to me again, I had no idea what I did wrong but his tone said it all,

"I need to talk to Alex for a second," he said coldly, and the others nodded, scattering to different corners of the car park. "Alex, is there something wrong with how things are playing out for you?"

"No… I don't—" I started but he cut me off,

"I thought we were closer than that Alex, what the hell's gotten into your head?"

"Wait… what? I don't think I understand… Mike, what aren't you telling me?"

"What haven't _you_ told me?" he yelled and Caleb appeared behind him,

"I've told you everything Michael! I think there's more you guys are hiding from me than the other way round!" I yelled back and he stopped,

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about! I know you guys don't want me to be a part of some things, but this is just ridiculous!"

"What?"

"The look's you give each other! Like there's something you're seeing that I'm not! It's driving me crazy!" I yelled and everyone's eyes were on me and Michael,

Caleb's jaw was frozen in place and when no one started to explain I threw my hands up in defeat and climbed into my car.

I slammed the door and plugged the keys into the ignition, but my car wouldn't start. I looked over at Michael and his eyes were cold and hard, focused intently on the ground. Caleb behind him was different, his mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes were as black as night.

I thumped my fists on the wheel and let out a blood curdling scream. Causing the attention of everyone there to turn to me apart from Caleb. My scream was cut off abruptly and my door swung open, Caleb's eyes returned to his normal dark brown and he started off towards his car. I resisted the urge to let out another scream and got out of my car, my eyes fell jet black as I focused purely on Caleb's retreating back.

I heard Reid shout out a warning and Caleb spun around, but it was too late. He was using on me? I'd return the favour. I hurtled a massive ball of power at him with everything I had and he dodged it. The ball went flying into the ambulance behind him and it burst into flames. I was homicidal in my anger, but whether I wanted to or not. I was getting into that car. Reid caught my eyes and something told me I should stop, but suddenly I was walking forward against my will and within seconds I was inside Caleb's car. Seatbelt on, ready to go, I dug my finger nails into the pad of my thumb and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a door slam beside me and the engine started, just before Caleb drove away I plucked my keys out of my pocket and flung them at my car.

We reached the police station after what felt like an hour and Caleb forced me to get out of the car without the use of his powers. I wouldn't open my eyes and he ended up pulling me towards the building himself. My eyes snapped open as his grip on my forearm tightened but I didn't do anything. I ripped my arm from his grasp and stormed into the office.

"Alexis Garwin?"

"Yes," I growled and the woman directed me towards a conference room. I threw the door open and glared at the police woman sitting at the head of the table. She nodded for me to take a seat and I followed suit, sitting in the chair furthest from hers.

"Alexis—"

"It's Alex," I hissed and she nodded again,

"Okay Alexis, I'm going to ask you a few questions about Sarah Wenham. You may know her,"

"Yes, she's my brother's friends girlfriend," I muttered and the woman smiled,

"It is believed that you may have been involved in her accident." she said, "Do you own a silver Nissan 350Z?" she asked and I raised my eyebrows,

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Sarah?"

"Is OSU 956 the number plate on your car?"

"Yes…" I said and she sighed, looking down at the papers in front of her,

"Was it your car that drove Miss Wenham's car into the side of the road?" she asked and I almost fell out of my chair,

"What?" I screeched and looked to my right where Caleb was standing, looking in on the conference room, he opened the door when I looked at him. "You think I hit her?" I demanded and when Caleb didn't say anything I stood up, knocking my chair backwards, it crashed to the floor.

He thought I was responsible for the accident.

"Sarah stopped breathing,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. If you havent realised that by now...**

"_You think I hit her?" I demanded and when Caleb didn't say anything I stood up, knocking my chair backwards, it crashed to the floor. _

_He thought I was responsible for the accident._

"_Sarah stopped breathing," _

I froze, Sarah Wenham? I wanted to cry so badly but the tears just wouldn't come, I managed to turn my head and I looked at Caleb. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. His eyes were cold and hard, he was glaring at me. Caleb thought this was my fault Sarah was dead. I almost collapsed where I stood, but someone caught me just before I hit the ground. My knees were absolute jelly and when Tyler put me back on my feet he had to leave his arms looped through mine to keep me upright. My heart was beating triple time in my chest, Sarah was dead. Sarah _Wenham_, I _knew_ Sarah's family. The tears I had been at loss for earlier made their way to the surface and slid down to my cheeks. I finally found my feet and regained my footing; I wiped away my tears and looked at Caleb. As soon as I did my eyes blurred back up again immediately. He was trying to hold in his emotions and by the looks of it, it wasn't working. He ran his hands over his face and I had to drag my eyes from his face to look at the police woman.

"Can—Can I have a minute?" I choked and she nodded, I managed to walk from the room and tried to find the bathroom, only to run straight into Michael's arms. He held me at arms length and I tried to blink all my emotions back, only making myself cry harder in the process.

Reid rounded the corner and I saw him freeze out of the corner of his eye, "Oh my God," He hissed and took Michael's place in front of me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me an awkward side hug. I knew what Reid was thinking, I was crying. In public, for the second time in my life; Caleb came out of the conference room and stopped when he saw Reid hugging me.

"What are you doing Alex? She still needs to talk to you," he asked harshly and I burst into a new wave of tears.

"Bite me," Reid snarled and I pushed away from him, looked at Caleb and shook my head in amazement.

"How can you—" I cut myself off and walked swiftly out of the office, if they were going to accuse me they could at least do it themselves. Not have some officer do all the hard work for them.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath and did the only thing I could under the circumstances. I ran. I had learnt that if I couldn't control my emotions the best thing I could do was run, running was anger management and stress relief at the same time. So it made sense, I brought myself up to a sprint and didn't stop until I came to what I assumed was the middle of the woods. I came to an abrupt halt and fell to my knees. No tears came but I rested my palms on the bark of the tree and put my head between my arms. I stayed there until I heard footsteps coming towards me, I pulled myself up quickly, using the tree and disappeared into thin air. I levitated myself into one of the higher branches and returned to my head in hands position with my knees pulled up. I could see Pogue walk below the tree I was sitting in and I held my breath. He went past without acknowledging my presence. That's when I glanced down at my hands and realised I was still shielding myself from sight. I sighed deeply and out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone stop. I looked down and Tyler was standing below me, looking straight up at me. He cocked his head to the side and I stayed impossibly still. He yelled out to the others and Pogue came running back, along with Caleb and Reid, followed by Michael. They all mimicked Tyler's position of staring up at what they assumed was air. Until I removed the shield and stood up on the branch,

"You always were a tree person," Tyler muttered and Michael gave a wry smile. They all stared up at me until Caleb broke the silence,

"The officer—"

"Shut the fuck up about the officer Caleb, no one gives a shit," Reid said and Pogue nodded in agreement. Caleb was furious but it was four to one. I took a step forward and landed easily on the ground without having to use. But once I was down I stepped away from the group, putting the tree between us and continuing to back away. Caleb continued to glare at me and I finally remembered why,

"I swear on my own life I did not kill Sarah," I whispered

"All the evidence points towards you," he argued and took a step towards me. Seeing my case wasn't going to hold up, I sighed,

"I have to go," it was barely audible but Caleb heard me,

"You need to talk to the police officer," he said, quieter this time and I felt a sad smile creep onto my face.

"You can tell the officer," I started and he crossed his arms, "To get fucked," I muttered and Reid let out a massive laugh, missing Caleb's death glare,

"And that's how we're related baby sister, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I said and avoided Michael's gaze as I continued to back away. I got to about twenty metres distance before I heard it,

"You'd better be coming back Garwin,"

"Don't count on it," I whispered and I saw Caleb freeze,

"Garwin!" he yelled but I was already gone. I was sprinting through the trees, using to help me run faster.

Around what I predicted was an hour later I reached my destination and pulled my wallet from my pocket. I walked into Boston airport and realised I didn't have my passport. But it was too late to go back; I closed my eyes and fabricated a passport in my back pocket, complete with all the stamps from my previous holidays. I walked up to the closest bench and asked for directions to the nearest ticket office. I followed the instructions the man gave me and pulled my wallet from my pocket after reaching the desk.

"Is it too late to buy a one way ticket for the flight to Florence, Italy at seven pm?" the lady shook her head,

"We still have a few seats available, you do realise the flight leaves in half an hour?" she asked and I nodded, smirking at her confused look, "Okay, we have an aisle seat in business or a centre seat in economy," she said and I nodded,

"Business please," if I was spending twenty four hours in the same seat I was going to be comfortable in the process. She raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me for asking, but why are you leaving for Italy with no suitcases on a one way ticket with no reservations?"

"Spur of the moment thing," I grinned and she shook her head, "I have relatives there," I explained and she seemed to understand a little more, of course everything I was saying was a lie. Italy was my haven, ever since we'd been there three years ago on a family vacation it had been my place. My Italian relatives were non-existent and I'd been planning this trip for a little while to be honest, I just wouldn't be sticking to the original plan of returning to Ipswich.

After all, what did I have to return to?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. How many times do I need to say this? Please don't hate me just 'cause I used Justin Bieber!**

_I'd been planning this trip for a little while to be honest, I just wouldn't be sticking to the original plan of returning to Ipswich. After all, what did I have to return to? _

I only needed one thing for this trip and that was my iPod. I took my ticket from where the lady had placed it on the bench and thanked her before turning around and materialising an exact replica of it in my pocket. I pulled the hunk of metal out of my pocket and smiled at the metallic green colour and the slim design of the generation four iPod Nano. I unwound the ear buds from where they were twisted around the metal body and pushed the noise isolation buds into my ears. After this, everything I knew was non-existent, from now on, I was starting again. My iPod being the only reminder of what I'd had and wasted. I erased all thoughts of the Sons from my mind. Only one person lingered longer than a second in my mind and surprisingly. It wasn't Caleb.

Michael was the only person in the world I had told about my secret fantasy of escaping to Florence. And hopefully, if he still remembered, he'd pretend I hadn't told him. I touched the play button and smirked at the first song on my play-list, I was seconds from clicking next before I was interrupted and just let it continue.

_I never thought that it'd be easy, _

_Cause we're both so distant now_

_And the walls are closing in on us _

_And we're wondering how_

_No one has a solid answer, _

_But just walking in the dark_

_And you can see the look on my face it just tears me apart_

_So we fight_

_Through the hurt_

_And we cry, and cry and cry._

I smiled and shook my head, this was the first time I'd ever listened to Justin Bieber openly. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I nodded to myself and continued down the airport corridor, turning up the volume on my iPod to full as I made my way to the waiting area.

_Felt so far away, _

_From where we used to be,_

_Now we're standing and where do we go?_

I sat down in an empty seat and resumed the head on hands, elbows on knees position. Sooner than I expected, the call went over the loud speaker for my flight and I stood up. Was I really doing this? I took a deep breath, _Bye boys, have nice lives_. I thought sadly and made my way towards the entrance with the other passengers, it was just as I was holding out my ticket for the man at the machines that my phone buzzed loudly in my pocket. Someone was calling me, I handed the guy my ticket and put the phone to my ear,

"Alex! Where the hell are you!" Reid's voice came blurting through the speaker.

"I'm fine don't worry,"

"Where are you? We're all at our place, apart from you of course," he hissed and I grinned,

"I won't be home for a while," I chuckled, "Bye Reid," I grinned and Reid cursed loudly as I snapped the phone shut.

I smiled and pocketed the phone, taking my ticket back from the man who looked at me strangely,

"No bags?"

"Nope," I grinned and he raised his eyebrows,

"Alright then," he said and I walked down the corridor to the entrance of the plane. I walked through the doors after handing the flight attendant my ticket and she pointed me in the right direction. My phone buzzed again and I opened the message.

_You'd better be coming back Garwin._ – Michael

I smiled and closed the phone, for a goodbye, this was insanely easy. I sat down in my business class seat and pulled out the tray table, deciding to materialise a notebook and pen before the person next to me arrived and sat down. To my relief, it wasn't an ugly old man. The guy was actually pretty good looking, I looked him up and down and grinned, until he tapped me on the shoulder and went,

"Sorry do you mind switching seats with my girlfriend there?" he asked and I looked over at his girlfriend. She was watching me with a bit lip and I sighed,

"Sure," I picked up my notebook and switched seats with the girl, who immediately started making out with said boyfriend. I shook my head and pulled down the tray table of my new seat, another aisle seat, but in the middle instead of on the side. I opened my notebook and clicked the pen on, starting to write. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, writing down everything I had just experienced in the past few days, excluding all that would make me appear crazy if someone was to read it. I was three Spirax pages through the book when the captains voice came over the speaker, announcing that we should all have our seat belts done up and our tray tables folded. I sighed sadly and closed my book, threading the pen through the steel spiral binding and setting it down on my lap. I put the tray table up and leaned back in my seat. Then the plane started to move, I could feel every bump in the runway, hear every increase in speed as the wheels kept rolling and see the woman beside me breathing deeply and chewing on her gum at the same time. I rolled my eyes, people with flight sickness pissed me off. I mean, yeah it was Italy but you can do better than chewing gum. Seriously; I was tempted to tell her to shut her mouth and breathe through her nose like a normal person, but I didn't, because I was trying not to be my brother ever since he announced the reason we were definitely related was because I swore too much and was obscenely bitter.

There's a funny word. Obscenely. I giggled internally and stopped when I realised what I was doing. Oh my God I'm talking to myself.

First sign of craziness: talking to self.

Second sign of craziness: _telling_ self the first sign of craziness is talking to self.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something neutral. Thankful for choosing to fly business, if I was stuck in economy right now I'd be kicking myself,

_A reminder to all passengers that all mobile phones and electronics must be turned off during the flight. Thankyou!_ A woman's voice chimed through the speaker for what had to be the fifth time this hour. That was when I realised my phone was on. I reached into my pocket just as it buzzed and flipped it open, skimming over the message before setting it on flight mode.

_When do you think you'll get home? _– Reid.

I started to feel just a little guilty about the whole leaving without really saying goodbye thing. But this was my life. I should be able to do what I wanted without having to ask permission from older brothers, best friends or their friends.

Like I said before: for a goodbye, this was insanely easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think you get the gist by now. But anyways, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant… Much as I'd like to.**

_I started to feel just a little guilty about the whole leaving without really saying goodbye thing. But this was my life. I should be able to do what I wanted without having to ask permission from older brothers, best friends or their friends. _

_Like I said before: for a goodbye, this was insanely easy._

After thirteen hours on the plane I was bored out of my mind. But I'd planned on staying awake the whole flight, seeing how I wasn't exactly sure whether I snored or not. So I plugged the crappy airport headphones into the connection port and started watching whatever movie was on. It turned out to be X-Men. Why is it always X-Men? I shook my head and watched with not much direct attention to the movie; I was thinking about the boys. Okay one boy in particular, Caleb. Did he really hate me that much that he believed a deranged police woman's word over mine? I shook my head and erased all questions from my mind. As I was doing this, I spotted a hot Latino looking guy across and up two rows from me. I checked him out as best I could and smiled at what I saw, tanned, dark hair, a light brown t-shirt showing just how amazingly cut he was. I grinned,

Italy was going to be _fun_.

Two hours later and one too many viewings of X-Men later, we arrived at the airport in Florence, Italy. I was so ecstatic at seeing my favourite holiday destination of all time, I completely forgot about the amazing looking Latin man two rows ahead of me. Until he looked back and locked eyes with me as he was stretching his hot buff, tanned arms. He smiled at me and I almost fell over, he had the most breath taking smile I had ever seen. I grinned back and leaned one elbow on the arm rest flirtatiously. There was a hundred percent chance this guy was Italian and had an extremely beautiful Italian girlfriend but right now I didn't care. All I wanted was a clear head and no more Caleb.

When the captain announced that it was time to leave the plan I was more than happy to get out of the surprisingly comfortable seat and into fresh air. I was a little hesitant getting out of the plane. Was I really doing this? I had just up and left for Italy without telling anyone where I was going. I wanted so badly to tell Michael I was where I'd always dreamed I would live. But I knew if I did there would be a group of four or five eighteen year old boys storming through my city until they found me. So I kept the knowledge to myself. I had to answer Reid's text's of course. He'd called me twice over the past fifteen or so hours, along with Pogue's two, Tyler's three and Michael's four. I wasn't feeling at all missed. I switched my mobile to normal mode and a flood of text messages came through, binging one after the other. They added up to three. All from Reid and Michael.

_Where are you Lex? – Michael_

_Where the FUCK did you disappear to? – Reid_

_ALEXIS GARWIN WHERE THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU! – Reid_

Only he didn't exactly just say freaking, there were a lot of other colourful four letter words thrown in to make sure my brother's letters weren't lonely. As soon as I had finished with the text messages, my phone started buzzing like it was about to explode. I turned down the volume on the hunk of junk and flipped the phone open as slowly as I could before attaching it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, and Reid's furious voice came blurting through the phone so loudly, nearly everyone within a ten meter radius was smirking at me.

"Where the _fuck _did you go? You've been missing for over ten hours Alexis!"

"Shut UP Reid! People are staring at me," I cut him off angrily and one of the ladies next to me shook her head in amusement, "I'm at the airport," I had to hold the phone away from my ear he was so loud.

"Honey, turn the volume down," the lady grinned at me,

"Sorry, it's my brother," I smirked and she nodded,

"I know what that's like," she laughed and I turned my attention back to the phone, with my notebook in hand I looked like such a loser I was beginning to feel like one too.

"We're coming to get you! Pogue get the car!"

"Reid! Shut up! You can't come get me," I said and the line went silent,

"And why the fuck not?" he demanded loudly, I could hear laughing on the other end, "Shut up Tyler," Michael's voice came through the receiver, croaky but still clear enough for me to hear,

"Because I'm not exactly in America,"

"WHAT?" he screamed and more people turned to look at me, including the lady from before, she laughed out right at my embarrassed expression, "Alex! Tell me where the hell you are –"

"Or what Reid? You can't really call mom or dad can you now?" I hissed and regretted it the second it was out of my mouth, "Sorry, I just, fifteen hours on a plane doesn't do me any justice." I muttered, "Hang on a second, before you start screaming again, I need to get to a bathroom," I looked around for the bathroom sign but I could understand anything. It was all in Italian.

"Fuck," I growled and Reid took this as a signal to start swearing again, "Calm down you retard! Can you put Michael on for a sec?" I asked and he huffed so loudly I could hear it over the phone.

"Alex? Where the _hell, _are you?" he demanded, in a much calmer, quieter voice than my brother may I point out.

"Um… promise you won't tell the guys?"

"Uh… let me see. No? You're practically missing,"

"Fine then, no location for you, just… do you happen to know what bathroom is in Italian?" I asked hesitantly, knowing this would give away my position immediately,

"FUCK NO! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" he screamed and I found the little girl symbol,

"Never mind, found it," I mumbled, my voice was _hardly _loud enough to overcome Michael's yelling. I pushed through the swingy door just as Michael's ramblings became even slightly appropriate.

"YOU'RE IN ITALY! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" okay, I was obviously wrong about the appropriate part. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!"

"Um…"

"Oh my God!" he whined and I heard him and Reid arguing, probably over whether to shoot me or hang me. Apparently it was over the phone, seeing as there was a loud thump and Reid's voice echoed through the receiver,

"ITALY!" he screeched, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"If it will get you to shut up then no. I'm joking, I'm actually in my room right now," I rolled my eyes and there was more arguing before Pogue was on the other end,

"Okay Garwin, if you don't get your ass on a plane from Pizza-town within the next twenty four hours I will order the mafia against you. Do you understand?" there was more shouting and Tyler starting talking.

"Lex, can I just ask the more important question that everyone else seems to have forgotten?"

"Shoot,"

"Why the _fuck _did you go to Italy?"

"I need a break! And from the way you guy's are acting. Can you blame me?"

"Uh, _hell yeah_!" Reid screamed, apparently I was on loudspeaker now. Not surprisingly enough, Caleb didn't say a word.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find myself a hotel somewhere, or maybe I'll just buddy-buddy up with that random Latin guy from the plane. I dunno, but I'm gonna go now, see you guys." I said and hung up before any of them could start screaming again, I came out of the bathroom and pretty much ran into said Italian. I smiled at him,

"Eavesdropping?"

"No, I just heard a lot of shouting and thought you might need help," he grinned and I raised my eyebrows, so he _didn't _have an accent. Interesting, "Okay, fine, yes, I was eavesdropping,"

I laughed, "That was my brother, I sort of… didn't exactly tell them where I was going," I grinned sheepishly and he nodded like he understood,

"I can see where he's coming from then,"

"I really don't think the screaming was necessary though," I mumbled and he laughed,

"Maybe not, you got a place to stay?"

"Um… as a matter of fact… no, but I think I'll just crash in a hotel tonight or something." I admitted and he laughed,

"Okay, but if you can't find any place to stay… call me," he handed me a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

"Oh," I said and he looked at me curiously, "My name's Alexis, by the way, but call me Alex," I said and he smiled,

"Marcus, call me Mark," he replied and I returned his smile with a flirty one of my own, forgetting all previous thoughts of my brother and his friends.

I was right, Italy _was_ going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is. Enjoy, it's a bit longer than usual. **

**Disclaimer: yada yada yada**

"_Oh," I said and he looked at me curiously, "My name's Alexis, by the way, but call me Alex," I said and he smiled, _

"_Marcus, call me Mark," he replied and I returned his smile. _

_I was right, Italy was going to be fun. _

One year later.

My phone rang for what had to be the seventh time today. And as usual, I didn't pick up,

"Lex this is getting ridiculous," Mark said and turned off the TV, turning from where he sat to look me in the eye, "It's your birthday, you can't expect them not to call." He put a hand on my knee and I leaned back, he was right, but I still wasn't picking up the phone. None of them had left any messages on my phone so I figured it wasn't life or death. Marcus rolled his eyes when I didn't say anything and turned back to the TV with a sigh,

When my phone started to ring again, I went to get it but Mark was faster, he ran to the kitchen bench and flipped it open,

"No! Marcus I'll kill you!" I cried but that didn't stop him,

"Hello Alex's phone?" he grinned and I could hear Pogue's voice on the other end, "Yep, she's right here, I'll just get her for you," he smirked and I crossed my arms over my chest,

"Alex, take the phone,"

"No,"

"Stop being so immature, talk to him,"

"No," I said and he gave me a warning glance, "Fine! Jesus!" I cried and snatched the phone,

"Hi Pogue," I mumbled and I could hear him laughing on the other end,

"Hey baby girl,"

I resisted the smile that was threatening to creep onto my face,

"Happy Birthday! I just wanted to say that and… when are you coming back? It's been a year Lex," he asked and I sighed, frowning as I remembered why I hadn't been picking up the phone.

I was silent, not knowing what I could say to that,

"You are coming home soon right? I mean… like I said, it's been a year," he said and I could hear his frustration, I felt sorry for him but I wasn't coming back. Ever,

"Pogue… I need some time, what you guys…" I took a deep breath, "what you guys said… it's not all that easy for me to come back from," I confessed and walked away from Mark's questioning gaze,

"I know Lex, but we really miss you, we all felt like complete dick's for what we said,"

"Not Caleb," I muttered and I knew Pogue heard me, because the next thing I knew, he was arguing with someone over the phone, "Pogue," I warned but the next thing I knew, Caleb's voice was coming through the speaker.

"Hey Alex," he said grumpily and I hung up. Feeling extremely immature, I threw my phone at the bed and ran my hands through my hair. That was a mistake, Marcus shouldn't have done that. I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the wall, he was wrong, but at the same time he was right. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I didn't face them sometime soon. But did that sometime really have to be now? I sighed and stood up, leaving my phone in the bedroom. I walked out to the living room and sat down next to Mark, he looked at me and frowned,

"What happened?"

"Don't worry," I mumbled and tucked my feet under my butt. He put an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, an hour later I decided I was too tired and frustrated for anything but sleep.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I said and removed myself from the couch. Sure, Mark was an amazing listener. But it wasn't for the first time that I really needed Michael. I walked into the bedroom, lay down and closed my eyes, erasing all thoughts of the guys from my mind.

I woke up to a loud knock on the door and Michael yelling, I groaned and rolled over,

"Can you get that Lex?" I rolled my eyes,

I went to the door and flung it open, forgetting to look through the peep hole and regretting it completely when I opened the door to four very determined boys.

"Shit," I muttered and started to close the door but Pogue was already half way through. I took a step back as they all entered the flat,

"Hey Alex, who is it?" Mark asked loudly from the kitchen and I went running for the kitchen, sprinted up behind Mark and hid behind the counter, "Um… okay?" he looked down at me and laughed, "Is it the creepy stalker guy from 305 again?"

"Worse," I whimpered, just as Michael and Reid came marching into the kitchen.

"Uh… hi," Mark looked at me from where he was standing, eyebrows raised, I muttered something unintelligible,

"This is Reid, Alex's brother, I'm Pogue, this is Tyler and Michael, Caleb's not here," Pogue announced as I peeked around the corner of the counter, my head snapping up at the last statement. I knew it was meant for me,

"I'm Marcus," he said and opened his mouth to say something else, but Reid started to speak,

"So _you're_ dating my baby sister?" he asked and I groaned loudly from Mark's feet. "Hey Alex," he said and continued the interrogation, I spun around and leaned my head against the back of Mark's knees, feeling like a little kid again. He looked down at me and smirked, just as Michael came around to my side, eyebrows raised and sat down across from me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"We searched, sorry, I know you didn't want me to but we need you back in Ipswich," he said and I started to get up,

"Come with me," I said and helped him up, headed for my bedroom,

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me, I rolled my eyes and sat down,

"You can talk now," I said and he grinned,

"You're coming back with us—"

"No I'm not," I interrupted and he raised an eyebrow, a trait he and his brother had down. "I have a life here now… with… with Mark," I choked out and Michael scoffed, "What?"

"You so don't love him," he said and I gaped,

"I so do!" I said hesitantly and he smirked, came over and sat down beside me,

"Maybe you do… but not the same as Caleb," he said and I stopped dead, my train of thought derailing immediately,

"I don't like Caleb," I said quietly and Michael burst out laughing,

"Of course you don't," he shook his head, "You reacted to his _name_ Lex,"

"Why are you here?" I hissed and stood up, crossing my arms over my chest, and turning to face him.

"We came to bring you home!" he said loudly and I scoffed,

"_This _is my home now!" I yelled and gestured to the room, not hearing the footsteps coming down the hall until Mark had opened the door and was staring down at me in confusion.

"You okay Lex?" he asked and I swear Michael growled,

"I'm okay, I just need _them_ out of my flat," I ran my hands through my hair and pointed to Michael, who shook his head and whispered on his way out

"_Your_ flat?" he asked and I stiffened, realising my mistake.

"I meant—"

"Whatever Alex," and he walked out without saying anything else. My heart was thumping uncontrollably in my chest as I heard the front door slam. Mark came in after a while and started asking questions but I just waved him away and went,

"I need some air," I walked out of the apartment and down the two flights of stairs that lead to the man apartments in the building. As I reached the bottom of the staircases, I was stopped by the five voices coming through the entrance. Not just four. Five. Caleb.

My heart flipped in my chest and I knew I couldn't go out now. The creepy Italian stalker guy came past me and looked me up and down all creepy like before leaving. The guys stopped talking when he went through but when they resumed I tuned in as well, trying to hear what they were arguing about.

"She's not coming back Reid, she claims to be in love with that Marcus guy," Michael said snottily and Tyler joined in with his complaining,

"She'll come back, eventually," Pogue sighed and my heart fell, the guys had travelled all the way to Italy, only for me to reject their offer to continue leading Marcus on until he proposed. Which, I didn't doubt he would.

"Eventually isn't soon enough," Caleb muttered and I grinned, so he missed me? There was a long pause and Caleb continued hesitantly, "I mean, Sarah and Kate really miss her," I shook my head in amusement,

"Okay," Pogue said and I knew he was grinning,

"What? I mean it, they… told me to—"

"Whatever Caleb; I don't care, I just want my friend back," Michael cut him off and I felt a stab of guilt shoot through my heart at his voice, Michael really missed me that much?

"She's _my_ sister," Reid grumbled and I grinned. They all really missed me. Then again, there was Mark to consider, he claimed to love me. I'd never said it back, I didn't believe in lies. Yet, ironically enough, I was living the biggest one of the century.

"There's not really anything we can do," Tyler said sadly, "She wants to stay here,"

"No she doesn't," Michael growled and everyone else went silent, including myself. "She still—"

I decided this was the right time to come outside, and marched straight into Caleb's back. I hadn't realised how close they were, I blushed furiously and ducked around Caleb and the boys, headed straight for the street, I remembered I was still in my big t-shirt and college shorts, a.k.a. pyjamas, I shook my hair out and chucked it up into a ponytail. It didn't matter that I wasn't wearing any shoes, I hardly ever did anyway. Leaving my feet calloused and Mark annoyed. He said he didn't want me to step on glass but I knew it was because, even though I wasn't the only person not wearing shoes. It was embarrassing for him to be seen with someone that immature.

Did I really just think that?

I shook my head and tightened the hair-tie, bringing myself into a slow jog. I ended up sprinting through all the back alleyways, they always freaked me out but today it was merely for the rush. I was brought to a halt when I reached the beach around ten minutes later. I walked into the sand and flopped down on the beach. It wasn't as crowded as usual, probably because it was lunch time. Shit. My eyes widened and I ducked my head back, looking upwards.

"Please don't fire me!" I whined to the sky and let my elbows relax. Causing me to fall straight back into the sand. I worked at a deli down the road from my apartment. Not exactly my life long dream but Mark was a lawyer, so we did okay. Being twenty one, he was still in college. His parents had given him money for a flat and we combined it with my "college money" to buy one together. I wasn't regretting buying anything I'd bought in Italy. My red Vespa was the love of my life. It may have been a scooter, but I loved it like Pogue loved his Ducati if he still had it.

As I was lying down in the sand I realised I was still wearing my bikini from yesterday. It wasn't as stupid as everyone thought it was, I always wore my bikini. I yanked off my t-shirt and propped myself up on my elbows. The sun felt good on my skin I wanted to lie here forever. But that fantasy was rudely interrupted by a loud cough, I opened my eyes, ready to glare at whoever had disrupted my happy moment only to see my brother and Tyler standing in front of me. Tyler was looking somewhere other than my chest and my brother was shaking his head at me in disappointment. I grimaced and grabbed my t-shirt, pulling it over my head and sitting up properly.

"What do you want?" I demanded and Tyler grinned,

"You're coming back to Ipswich with us whether you like it or not."

"Um… how about no?" I growled and stood up, "Leave me alone Reid," I started to walk away but Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What?"

"We need you back in Ipswich,"

"Yeah, you need me there, but half of you don't _want_ me there," I said, even though I'd heard otherwise.

"That's just Caleb being a dick," Tyler muttered and I felt another stab through my heart, this time for a completely different reason. Reid elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted in discomfort,

"Well that's lovely," I managed to croak out, "But I like it here, a year hasn't changed anything," I lied smoothly and Reid picked up on it, but Tyler didn't.

"Ty, I need to talk to my sister for a sec," he said and Tyler walked away, "Just 'cause Caleb's being a douche-bag is no reason to stay here with the Latin Loser. Come home Alex," he pleaded and I almost gave in,

"As far as I've been told, only you, Pogue and Tyler want me back in Ipswich, as opposed to me staying here with _Marcus_ and being _happy?_ I think I'll stay," I folded my arms over my chest. But Reid wasn't having it,

"Caleb's lying, everyone knows that, and I know for a fact that Michael misses you," he said and despite what I'd heard earlier, I didn't believe him,

"I wouldn't be so sure," I muttered and Reid's eyes narrowed,

"If I have to drug you and drag you out of the country I will," he growled and I smirked,

"You won't get past security with an unconscious girl in your suitcase," But to my astonishment, Reid shook his head,

"Baby boy leant us his jet," he grinned evilly and my eyes widened when I realised he was serious,

"Reid, please don't make me go back," I pleaded,

"Why not? You love Ipswich,"

"Yeah! I do! But I _don't _love the fact that everyone thinks I killed Sarah!" I screamed and felt the tears I'd been keeping down for so long start to come up.

"Alex… No one thinks—"

"Why do you keep lying! _Caleb_ thinks I killed her!"

"Who gives about Caleb?"

"Me!" I yelled and slapped my hand over my mouth, "I didn't say that," I whispered and he nodded, understanding,

"You have to come back Alex," he said softly and looked me in the eyes. No matter which colour I died my hair from my natural platinum blonde that matched my brothers, our eyes were identical. Wide dark blue, pretty much always filled with ideas sure to get us kicked out of and suspended from wherever we were hanging out. I put my head in my hands, weaving them through my currently light brown hair and nodded.

"I'll come," I mumbled and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Tyler hugging the shit out of me, "Please tell me you haven't been listening the whole time,"

"I wasn't trying to but I heard it all anyway," he grinned and I narrowed my eyes,

"If you tell anyone—"

"No worries, everyone apart from Caleb knows anyway,"

"If Michael told I will _kick_ his ass," I growled and Tyler smirked,

"No, it's just really obvious," he smiled and I frowned,

"Let go of me baby boy, I need to get up," I said and he blushed, removing his arms from my waist. I got up and brushed the sand off my shorts. "Now to tell Marcus,"

"Already done,"

"What?" I yelled and my brother laughed,

"We told him we were taking you home and he seemed fine,"

"That _son of a bitch_!" I yelled,

"What?" Tyler asked and I glared at him,

"He seemed _fine_?" I demanded and they shot looks at each other,

"Um… yeah," They both still looked completely confused,

I was speechless, "I'm _leaving_!" I cried and they finally got it, looking guiltily at the sand, "Stupid idiot doesn't get a goodbye now," I muttered and Reid got it. Tyler smirked but I don't think he understood the subtitles.

I didn't care. I was going home for the first time in thirteen months.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Disclaimer: blah blah Covenant, blah blah not owned my me. Sorry, this chapter's kind of… bad. Couldn't think of anything. Review!**

"_Stupid idiot doesn't get a goodbye now," I muttered and Reid got it. Tyler smirked but I don't think he understood the subtitles._

_I didn't care. I was going home for the first time in thirteen months. _

_Shit. _

I boarded the Simms' private jet without looking back, mainly because I knew if I did look back, I'd see five _very_ pissed off teenagers.

Sure, they were happy I was coming home, but the five am wake up call may have been just a little too much. I felt deja-vu for what had to be the seventh time this week when my phone started buzzing outrageously in my pocket. I looked at the caller-ID, already knowing two things.

1. It was Marcus

2. I wasn't picking up.

Reid gave me a disappointed look and I shrugged,

"Your fault," I said and flopped down on the couch at the back of the plane. Michael came and at across from me but didn't say anything. I was so distracted with the awkward situation that when my phone started ringing again I reflexively picked up, regretting it the second his voice filled the silence.

"Alex? Where are you? I've been calling all morning,"

"I'm going back to Ipswich Mark," I said, there was a long silence. I quickly stood up and almost fell over trying to get to the bathroom.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked and I knew from his tone of voice he wanted the negative, I sighed,

"No..." I admitted and there was a relieved sigh on the other end, "But I'm not really sure about anything." I said and sat down on the toilet seat.

"Oh, okay. Well. Make sure you call me if you come back to Italy. What about your Vespa?" he asked and I stood up so fast I almost fell over. I opened the door and marched into the area the six of us were dominating.

"Reid, I'm buying a bike," I said, causing Pogue's eyes light up with excitement. Then I marched back into the bathroom, phone still at my ear.

"You can keep it."

"Can I have your address just in case you left something here?"

"No… I think… I need a clean break. I'm so sorry Mark," I whispered and there was another silence, when he did speak I almost jumped off the plane.

"Okay, well… um, have a nice life," he said, his voice wavering, I squeezed my eyes shut. "But if you ever decide to come back…" he said and I let out a weak laugh,

"Yeah, I know, I'll miss you Mark," I said quietly and he hung up. I ran my hands through my hair, there were a lot of things I wanted to do over. But this definitely made top 3. I leaned my head on the door and whacked it against the wood or plastic or whatever it was.

What was I doing?

There was a knock on the other side and I continued to bash my head against the door until it opened, revealing what looked like a very concerned Michael. I knew my eyes weren't red, slightly pink at most so I wasn't too embarrassed, but the thought of what I'd done was humiliating enough in itself.

"Why am I such a bitch?" I asked and he grinned,

"Your brother's reason enough," he mumbled and I cracked a smile.

"I just wish I'd done all this differently, I just _had_ to be the drama queen," I muttered and Michael agreed heartily.

"It's in your blood Garwin, I mean, look at Reid,"

"Okay, enough with the sibling jokes," I warned and he smirked,

"They're good though, you've got to admit,"

"Yeah whatever," I grinned,

"Whatever," he mimicked and I shook my head in amusement,

"Thanks for bringing me back Mike," I said and he nodded,

"No problem really, I figured you must've needed _some_ help managing your amazingly complicated and idiotic life," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes,

"It's not _that_ complicated," he raised an eyebrow, "Okay fine," I pouted and he held out a hand, I grabbed it and stood up, following him back into the main area. Plugging my iPod into my ears as I did,

_Dirty Little Secret _played through the earphones and I smirked. Stupid song. Good, but stupid. I sat down on the furthest couch from the others and tucked my feet under me, leaning my back against the window. I caught Reid looking at me with a frown on his face and forced a smile. He raised his eyebrows and I shook my head. We continued our silent conversation until Tyler intercepted a glance and went,

"Okay, not that it's any of my business,"

"It's not," I told him, but he continued anyway,

"Would you mind sharing with the rest of us?"

"I'd rather not know." Pogue admitted and I raised an eyebrow, "If the twins are conversing silently again I'm going into hiding," I snorted and Reid let out a short laugh.

"Aw Pogue, I missed you too," I grinned and he shook his head.

Caleb continued to sit silently in the corner, to everyone else it probably seemed like he was sulking. And to be honest, it did look a lot like a two year old not getting his own way, but I knew there was something else he wasn't saying out loud. I gathered Pogue felt the same because when I asked him about it he just shrugged and said it had something to do with Sarah. Hearing her name put me on edge again, did they still think I did it? I shook my head and returned to my position on the over sized couch. Within the next half an hour I was lying down with my eyes closed. One ear-bud hanging out of my ear, the other pumping sound waves loudly through my brain; I wasn't anywhere near sleep, I was far from it in fact. But from what I was hearing, the boy's didn't know that.

"We still haven't told her we know," Tyler said, breaking the silence that repeatedly echoed through the plane.

"Wonder why?" Reid asked accusingly and I knew without looking, that he was glaring at Caleb.

"Leave it alone Reid," Pogue said quietly and surprisingly, he did. Michael hadn't said anything yet and I was wondering if he was back to his normal self. I loved old Michael, but I thought this Michael was awesome. He spoke up more than usual, didn't follow Caleb around like a puppy and relied solely on himself. I was marvelling at the reason behind it but wasn't planning on asking anytime soon.

"I just think we should tell her soon," Tyler said and Caleb snorted,

"She'll _kick_ our asses," he cried,

"No she won't. She'll just never let us forget it," Pogue told him and Caleb sighed,

"Actually people, you're wrong again, I know my sister and she'll never let _Caleb_ forget it," Reid said triumphantly and I held back the knowing grin that was inches from my mouth. I decided it was time to announce my consciousness and was about to sit up when Caleb went,

"If we tell her; she'll hate me, and I _really_ don't want her to hate me," he admitted and everyone was silent. My heart was thumping double time in my chest, if he didn't want me to hate him that meant _he_ didn't still hate _me_. Caleb didn't hate me anymore! I was inwardly celebrating until he ruined it all by adding, "…because then the group would be screwed up, you know, because—"

"Jesus Caleb, just give it up already!" Tyler sighed loudly and I sat up,

"What's who giving up?" I asked, my voice was dry and croaky from not talking for that long, I celebrated my fantastic acting skills inwardly, Reid looked at me and smirked, he knew I'd been awake for the whole thing. But none of the others needed that very valuable piece of information. I was just going to lay low for the rest of the flight.

And by that I mean literally _and_ figuratively.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I started writing chapter 12 in chapter 11! So sorry! Here it is… disclaimer: I wish I owned them.**

_Reid looked at me and smirked, he knew I'd been awake for the whole thing. But none of the others needed that very valuable piece of information. I was just going to lay low for the rest of the flight. _

_And by that I mean literally and figuratively. _

"Caleb. Just. Wait a second will you?" I puffed as I ran after him. He was walking just a little too fast for my liking… I finally caught up to him and slapped his shoulder, hard.

"Ow! What the…" he cried and I grinned in satisfaction.

"Good! You're talking. Now. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You just punched my freaking shoulder!" he demanded and I sighed,

"You know as well as I do that there's something wrong with me. Get over it. What's wrong?" I asked and put my hands firmly on my hips.

Caleb turned around and smirked at me. Oh no. He opened his mouth but I beat him to it.

"You cannot be freaking serious." I snarled and his eyes widened, "It's been a _year_ and you guys are _still_ continuing with your little joke?" I demanded and Caleb seemed to find this funny, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards just far enough that it was evident. I snarled and narrowed my eyes,

"What's wrong?" I demanded and his mouth lost its smirk.

"Nothing," he said and kept walking,

"You can _not_ be serious?" I threw my hands into the air,

"What? Nothing's wrong!" he retorted,

"If you don't tell me what's wrong _now_… I'll scream," I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest. Caleb's eyes widened for a split second before he calmed down, but when he didn't say anything and I started to take a breath. Caleb quickly shut me up; only not exactly the way I was expecting.

I stumbled back, eyes wide, "What…" I started but he was already walking away.

So… uh… what just happened? I couldn't seem to process what was happening. Caleb just… wait… what? Caleb. Right. I shook my head and ran after him.

"Caleb! Wait a second!" I yelled and sprinted harder, but I couldn't see where he'd gone. I sighed and gave up, stopping where I was.

But there was something off about where I was standing. It was like the trees were closing in around me. Suffocating me. I searched the area for some sign of Caleb, he wouldn't have used _just_ to get away from me. Would he? I erased the question from my mind and focused on the source of the creepiness.

"Caleb?" I asked, knowing only too well that it wasn't Caleb. Whatever it was.

I took a deep breath and spun around, screaming as I came face to face with Michael,

"Jesus Alex! Calm down," he muttered and I started to breathe normally again, "Where's Caleb?"

"How should I know?" I scowled and pushed past him, surprising myself with my sudden change of mood. I started raiding my bag for some sort of entertainment and found it in my famous green best friend. I plugged an ear bud into my ear while I was still walking and clicked the wheel until I got to my favourite play list. Nickelback shot through the speaker for a second before registering the ear-phones plugged into the port. I was just about to put the other one in place when Michael yanked the left one out of my ear, holding up his hands in defence when I growled at him. Yes, growled.

"Forgot how obsessive you were," he smirked and I snatched my bud back from him. Shoving it back into my ear fiercely, "What'd he do?" Michael asked, his voice becoming less cocky and more, best friend…y.

_Completely confused me_, "Nothing," I said and regretted it as soon as the word was out of my mouth. Saying "nothing" was like saying, "I don't want to tell you, but if you bug me enough I'll probably give in anyway" I groaned and turned to face him.

"He confused me," I said honestly, and that was the best he was going to get. Because if I told him what really happened, Michael would go bright red and insist on telling my brother or his. Ending with a broken nose for one of them – most likely Reid – and more confusion and frustration for me. And with that, I turned back around and walked away. No point explaining to him what I didn't know myself. I started to walk in the opposite direction when I realised which way I was _meant_ to be headed. And that was _not_ this way. I contemplated just continuing to walk in the direction I was going until I knew Michael was far enough away, but my common sense got the better of me and I turned around and completely ruined my dramatic exit by walking straight past a grinning Michael and sticking my tongue out at him. Exit's were never really my strong points. Especially when the person I was trying to get away from wouldn't leave me alone.

"Come on Alex, you're my best friend, what happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about," I said and he groaned,

"Just freaking tell me already!" he cried and I was so surprised by his outburst I almost told him. But I remembered just in time and kept my mouth shut, I shook my head and kept walking. "Fine, but when you want to talk to someone I'm still here," he said and I couldn't help smiling. Why he still put up with my crap I had no idea. I nodded,

"Thanks M, but we'd better be getting back. I don't think Reid's gonna be too happy that I've spent my first hour of Americanism with the only guy in the world I trust right now, in the _woods_ where no one can see us. If you know what I mean," I rolled my eyes and he laughed,

"Thankyou, but like you said, I'm not all too sure about how to pull off a black eye so… maybe we should be going," he said and we started to walk again. We walked back to the Garwin mansion in silence. But it wasn't awkward, at least, until Michael went,

"What do you mean I'm the only guy in the world you can trust right now?" he asked and I sighed,

"You're the only person I know – apart from my brother – who isn't going to break my heart anytime soon and get away with it on repeat occasions," I stopped myself before I started babbling on about Caleb, I was a word away from ruining everything. Michael just nodded and kept walking. "What?" I asked, normally he would've said something completely sarcastic and sadistic by now but he hadn't. And I was pretty sure I hadn't said anything to offend him.

"I'm never going to hurt you Alex," he said softly.

"Yeah I know, and that's why you're my best friend," I said and quirked one eyebrow. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Would you ever maybe consider me as anything else?" he asked and I tripped,

"What?" I asked, my pitch sky rocketed, had I just heard him right? I shook my head,

"Like, we've been friends since we were born. Literally, and you always tell me everything. Well… apart from this but…" I ran a hand through my hair

"I haven't really thought about that since I was eight," I frowned and he shot me a wry smile. "Can I just… maybe have some time to sort of… think about it?" I asked

"Okay," he said, trying desperately to keep his macho-ness.

"Thanks… um… would you tell Reid that I just… need some air?" I asked and he nodded, continuing on towards the house, which was now unfortunately within listening distance. I turned around and walked back the way we'd come until I was sure I was far enough away and stood straight in between two hugely over sized trees, checked for anyone possibly walking around me and screamed as loudly as I could, I let everything out in the noise. My frustration over stupid Caleb, my annoyance that Marcus didn't care that I was leaving and my newly found concerns that my best friend had liked me since we were eight and I kissed him for giving me his Freddo after I dropped mine in the mud.

After I was finished I sat down with my back against the tree and yanked at the grass until there was none left at my side, hit my head against the tree and swore at myself for what seemed like ages until my phone started to ring. I ran a hand over my face and yanked the phone from my pocket.

"Yeah Reid?"

"It's Marcus,"

"Why are you still calling me?"

"I was—"

"No, never mind. Forget about it. I can't deal with this now," I said and hung up, deciding it was about time I went back, I got up slowly and headed back in the mansions direction. After all this, the trees were my only places of refuge. I felt the cold, suffocating feeling from before come over me again and brushed it off. Not wanting to add the woods to my list of places I will never go again and trudged through the disgusting, smelly, icky mud that despite all appearances, made me feel more at home than any of the five boys did.

Home was better when no one you knew was there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, because of my moronic mistake with, first putting part of ch. 12 in ch. 11 and then putting ch. 1 as ch. 11 I'm giving you two chapters. You know you love me. Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant**

_I felt the cold, suffocating feeling from before come over me again and brushed it off. Not wanting to add the woods to my list of places I will never go again and trudged through the disgusting, smelly, icky mud that despite all appearances, made me feel more at home than any of the five boys did. _

_Home was better when no one you knew was there. _

I walked through the front door of the house and heard the front room go completely silent. But I couldn't have cared less, well I wouldn't have if Reid hadn't have brought up the subject of where I'd been.

"Hey Alex, where were you? Michael came back an hour ago,"

"Lost track of time,"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Didn't ring,"

"Well, what were you doing?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with _mother_, I'm going to my room," I snapped and took the steps three at a time until I reached my floor. I walked down the hall, counting the doors until I reached mine and opened it to reveal my room exactly the way I'd left it. But clean, I snarled silently and started back down the hallway. Hearing them stop once again when they heard me coming. I'd managed to avoid Caleb's questioning look long enough and I continued with my extremely awesome acting skills – if I may say so myself – settling on pounding my brother for cleaning my room.

"Why the _fuck_ did you clean my room?"

"You've been away for a year Alex, and _I _didn't do it, _Skye _did it, or did you forget about her too?"

I swallowed and focused on keeping my anger down, "I really couldn't care less about who did it. But now I just want to know what the hell is wrong with you." I demanded and felt my eyes growing cold, and… cue the Garwin war, he didn't even flinch and I threw the bowl on the side table at his head. He ducked just in time and caught it in one hand.

"What the hell Alex?" he demanded and I smirked,

"What Reid? Lost all your confidence?" I pouted and he snarled, eyes fading black. Slower than mine and less black but black nonetheless. I cocked my head to the side and examined his eyes. "Guess I was right," I mumbled when he didn't throw anything and my eyes flashed back to their normal blue. I was still trying to figure out what was up with his eyes after he faded them back and slumped down on the couch.

"What's up with the eyes fuckwit?" I asked and Tyler smirked at the nickname, none of the other's noticed and resumed their places around the living room.

"What do you mean dickhead?" he asked and I rolled my eyes,

"They're hardly even black anymore Reid, they're turning more of a… pussy grey," I folded my arms over my chest and he growled. "Just asking _brother_, I don't _really_ give a shit. Unless you're dying of course, then you're fucked. But… anyways, I assume not so… I'll shut up now," I smiled innocently and turned back to the stairs.

"Alex can I talk to you for a sec?" Pogue asked and I frowned, not _another_ one. I rolled my eyes,

"Uh…. Nope, I gotta go, things to see, people to do," I smirked, glad to have my sick sense of humour back, now _this_ was how people found out Reid and I were related.

"At least _she's _happy," Tyler muttered and I maintained my smile. Why wouldn't I be? I was home, almost completely alone, free of any dickhead Italian attachments and ready to trash my room pretty much as soon as I entered. I slammed the door loudly after walking into the room and immediately kicked over the pile of clean clothes on the floor, swung my broken desk chair across to the other side of the room and opened the cupboard, letting everything spill onto the floor.

Organisation was emotionless.

I grabbed my track pants off the bed and yanked off my blue, dark rinse skinny jeans, throwing a black hoodie which I was pretty sure didn't belong to me over my grey shirt and replaced my black Converse with chocolate brown Ugg boots. I sighed and slumped down in the dark blue bean bag beside my door. Planting my feet against said door when I heard voices coming down the hall, I groaned, no way was I going out tonight, jet-lag was a total bitch on my body clock. There was thumping on the outside of my door and it continued until they realised I wasn't coming out without a fight.

"A-lex, we're going to Ni-cky's," Tyler said in a sing-song voice, treating me like a puppy as he tried to lure me out of my room. I grunted silently and waited for whatever else they had plotted to get me out. I heard a sigh and Reid's pissed off gravelled voice came through the door,

"I'll give you twenty bucks," he said and I grinned,

"Gimme ten minutes," I said and got back into the outfit I had just abandoned, pulling a long, black cardigan over my shirt and strategically pulling a grey knit, loose beanie over my dyed brown hair. I hopped to the bathroom, still yanking on my left Converse and grabbed my old makeup from where I'd stashed it under the sink. I put on two coats of mascara and drew on the eyeliner at the edge of my eye. Finally, I put one layer of light grey eye-shadow on my top eyelid and looked myself over. Not bad for… I glanced at the clock, five minutes. I checked my appearance in the mirror, turning both ways to check I looked okay and glanced down at my shoes. Wrong. I walked swiftly over to my cupboard and yanked out my favourite black ankle boots. Meh, good enough, I pulled them on and swung open the door, shutting it behind me as I skipped downstairs.

I reached the bottom and scanned the room for my brother. Holding out my hand in the universally known gesture for "gimme, gimme". He narrowed his eyes and shoved the twenty into my palm. I heard Pogue snicker and looked around for the other three boys. Tyler was standing behind the couch, waiting patiently for everyone else, while Caleb and Michael were sitting at opposite ends of the same couch. As far away from each other as possible. I rolled my eyes and snatched my keys from the front table, just as Michael got up I went,

"I'm riding by myself. If you can't fit in the Hummer… tough," I grinned and Tyler shook his head,

"Glad to have you back Lex," Pogue muttered,

"Love you too Poguey," I made a kissing noise and he mimicked Tyler's gesture of shaking his head.

Boy it was good to be home. I sure had missed Nicky's.

"So. Which one of you loser's is playing me in the wonderful game of balls and sticks," I chuckled at my disgusting innuendo, "which, may I remind you, you all suck at?" I asked and Reid scoffed,

"Bull shit, you're going down dickhead,"

"Is that a challenge fuckwit?"

"Pretty sure it is, turd-burger, first one there breaks,"

"Bring it chicken shit." I yelled as I raced him out the door, only just catching Tyler's remark as I slammed the door to my Nissan shut.

"And she thought she was adopted?"


	14. Chapter 14

"_Bring it chicken shit." I yelled as I raced him out the door, only just catching Tyler's remark as I slammed the door to my Nissan shut._

"_And she thought she was adopted?" _

I rolled my eyes and sped off onto the road. Glancing in my rear-view mirror I spotted Reid in Tyler's Hummer, trying desperately to catch up to me. I regretted not buying that _Spyder_ when my mother had told me I could have any car I wanted. That would've been very useful in this situation. But then again, my baby wasn't all that bad, the Nissan was everything to me. My mother is dead, my brother is a prick, always has been. My social life's a mess, my best friend hates me and I didn't end up finishing school. I'm a wizard, the only female in the existence of the Covenant of silence and my boyfriend didn't care that I was leaving for America until I was on the plane and he figured out that he had to pay the rent by himself. At least, I assume that's why he cared. I shook my head, erasing the thoughts from my mind and growled, my little daydream had given Reid the perfect opportunity to get ahead of me. I narrowed my eyes and stomped down on the pedal, there was no _way_ I was letting him break.

Within ten minutes I was parked outside Nicky's. Watching my twin pull up in his best friends Hummer with a satisfied smirk planted on my face.

"You cheated!" Reid yelled as he jumped from the car.

"Did not!" I pushed myself up from where I was leaning against my car.

"Uh, then how the hell did you get in front of me?"

"Shortcut!" I sneered and he narrowed his eyes. We were in the middle of a glaring match when Reid's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and looked back at the Hummer, looking back at me with a sheepish grin on his face. He flipped the phone open and went,

"Uh, yeah?" I couldn't hear the other person on the line but I knew it was either Tyler or Caleb.

"Um... yeah, about that, can't you just... you know, magic yourselves here?" he asked and I chuckled, snatching the phone from him, glancing at the caller and smirking.

"I beat him," I said triumphantly,

"Don't care, I want my car Alex," Tyler growled and I couldn't help laughing,

Reid made to take the phone back and I stepped back, holding up a finger for him to wait,

"Ty, just _use_, it won't take that much," there was a silence on the other end,

"Alexis Garwin, tell your brother if my car is not back here within the next ten minutes he's GONE!" he yelled and he hung up.

"Hey Reid!" I sang, handing the phone back, "Tyler said you're dead if—"

"I heard him Lex, can you put it there for me?" Reid, pleaded, with him being millimetres from addiction and me being immune to it, I was always the _user_.

"Uh... _no_, Caleb will kill me," I raised my eyebrows,

"No he won't," Reid assured me, "Come on, _please_?"

"Just _drive_ back," I rolled my eyes,

"I am _not_ driving," he said and I frowned,

"Fine, whatever, but next time I you owe me twenty bucks," I reasoned and he nodded, my eyes flashed black and the Hummer disappeared from the parking lot. I could tell Caleb was going to be pissed at me but I couldn't care less at that moment. Verging on nineteen, I was an adult and he literally couldn't control me any more. I sighed and made sure my car was closed before I followed my brother into the bar. I'd missed Nicky's a lot, there was nothing like it in Italy, and nothing could replace it anyway. I grimaced as the disgusting combination of smoke, burgers and people filled my nostrils. That was possibly the only thing I didn't miss from the bar. I broke off from Reid and instead of heading straight to a pool table I sat down at one of the only free tables in the middle of all the racket. Reid was trying to coax me over and I rolled my eyes and shook my head, leaning back in my chair and propping my feet up on the seat next to mine. Ten minutes later I was starting to get pissed off with Reid's incessant grumbling and frustrating glares in my direction and I was just about to explode when Caleb came up behind me.

"What the fuck Garwin?" he demanded and I jumped a foot in my chair. At first I thought he was talking to Reid but then I felt his eyes starting to burn a hole in my head.

"get over it _Danvers_ I'm no where near it."

"The hell you aren't, and it's because you haven't done itin a year," he growled and I felt the need to slap him. He was standing behind my chair and I leaned my head back to rest on the back of my chair to smirk up at him.

"Innuendo," I muttered and he went even more visibly tense, leaning down to whisper in my ear, I felt my stomach do a series of flips and finish with a standing pirouette.

"If you don't start to _control_ yourself, you'll expose yourself, and when that happens, I won't be there to help you pick it all up again," he growled and I choked on my laughter,

"Caleb?" I asked innocently and he looked down at me expectantly,

"Yes?"

"Fuck off," I hissed and stood up so abruptly my chair fell to the floor. I turned to face him, and opened my mouth when someone nudged me and I almost fell over. Seething, I turned to see who it was and saw it was Aaron.

_Are you kidding me?_ I asked myself and shook my head.

"Hey Alex, it's been too long,"

"No it hasn't," I snapped and stormed out of the bar. I got out to the parking lot and realised someone was following me. I spun around to face, yep you guessed it, Michael.

"Alex,"

"Don't start," I muttered and threw open the door to my car. Only to have it slammed shut before I could get in, I turned to him expectantly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked and I almost screamed at him.

"No," I admitted and opened the door to my car once again. Getting in before he could close it again and locking it so he couldn't open it, so much for a night at Nicky's. I pulled out of the lot only for my phone to start ringing, I looked down at the caller ID and it was Tyler. I opened the phone and put it to my ear,

"What?" I snapped and heard nothing for a few seconds, then,

"Come back, we need to talk to you, Caleb was just being a dick," I heard a snort in the background.

"Just? Really? So he's _not_ like this all the time?" was my sarcastic reply.

I could imagine Tyler rolling his eyes on the other end, "He didn't mean it, you know that," he told me and I coughed,

"No, actually, I'm not sure I do," I said

Pulling over after my third almost collision with a truck. I put the phone on the seat and steered the car over to the side of the road.

"Alex? You there?"

"Relax baby boy, I'm pulling over,"

"Glad to know you can be responsible," came Caleb's almost inaudible reply from the background,

"Oh _joy_! Happy Man's back!" I mocked and I heard Reid snicker, "Please tell me I'm not on loudspeaker," I winced and Tyler ummed and ahhed for a second before saying,

"You're not on loudspeaker?" I groaned,

"You suck Ty,"

"Sorry Lex,"

"Whatever, see you tomorrow," I said and was about to close the phone when he started apologising profusely on the other end,

"We have to talk to you, stay there for a sec," he pleaded and I sighed,

"Shoot,"

"It's about Sarah's death," Caleb said and I almost shut the phone straight away, I was completely frozen in my seat.

"You there Alex?" he asked and I didn't respond, there was a muffled argument and Pogue went,

"We don't have to talk about it yet,"

"No, no, just, uh, go... go ahead," I croaked and they didn't say anything for a second, "hurry u-up," I pleaded and turned my iPod off to hear them better, it was hard to distinguish between background music and voices when you had Evanescence blasting from your speakers.

"The police finally figured out what happened," Pogue said and I sighed,

"Let me guess—" I started but Caleb cut me off with an unintelligible mumble.

"What?"

"They know you were set up," he repeated louder and I was so happy I could have cried, "Alex?"

"Yeah,"

"You okay?"

"You don't know what I went through," tears were starting to form in my eyes, "None of you believed me, I didn't do it and everyone I depended on thought I did,"

"Alex,"

"No, don't worry, I'm good. But just so you know Caleb." I said, "I'll fucking _kill_ you next time you do that to me, understand?"

"Sure," he said and I knew he was still pissed at me for using.

"Oh and also?" I said and he groaned,

"I... uh, I have Michael's jumper," I chuckled,

"What? Are you serious?" Michael demanded so angrilly I burst out laughing,

"I found it about an hour ago, but it's mine now," I grinned,

"No way! I've been looking for that for ages! It's mine!" he argued and Caleb coughed, I rolled my eyes, that was Caleb, always the party pooper.

"See you," I muttered and shut the phone, threw it on the seat and turned on my wind-screen wipers. Stupid rain, appeared out of nowhere. Then I waited for a break in the practically non-existent traffic and pulled onto the road, headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, I do however, own Alex and Michael so hah! Also, to all my reviewers, I love you. But thank you QueenOfWeird1995 for reviewing so much! Reviews are like drugs. You want them, but you can never get enough. Hehe jokes. Say no!**

"_See you," I muttered and shut the phone, threw it on the seat and turned on my wind-screen wipers. Stupid rain, appeared out of nowhere. Then I waited for a break in the practically non-existent traffic and pulled onto the road, headed home._

I got to the house in record timing. Only to realise I'd left my key inside.

"Fuck!" I pounded my fist on the door and kicked it, "Ow," I muttered and looked around to make sure no one was watching first before letting my eyes flash black and twisting the lock with my mind. The door swung open and it wasn't for the first time that I wanted to run around in circles singing stupid random little songs of joy. I smirked and slammed the door behind me,

"I'm home! Lovely to see you Alex, you're faggot of a brother still being a butt-head? Oh yes mother, thank you for dying and leaving me alone to the words, don't die. Stupid hypocrite," I muttered happily, this wasn't the first time I had talked to myself and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last.

I heard someone pull up in the driveway and raised my eyebrows, snapping the lock on the door shut for good measure. I was not taking any chances just in case it was it was some creepy paedophile stalker or Aaron. I snickered at my worthy comparison and heard the knock on the door after whoever it was had twisted the doorknob a few times. I walked over soundlessly, ready to pretend I wasn't home just in case it was the former and felt like I was thirteen years old again. I looked through the peep-hole and saw Caleb standing there, accompanied by Pogue and gritted my teeth. Deciding to make them wait, I flopped down on the couch and waited for Caleb to get pissed enough to break the door down.

"Alex, we know you're home," Pogue called and I smirked, folding my arms over my chest, there was the beginnings of a heated conversation on the other side and I bit back a snide remark about their sexuality. As far as I knew they were both straight. But that was a year ago, Pogue was definitely still the same, but Caleb I wasn't so sure about. Well, god I hoped he was still batting for the same team. Otherwise I was kind of screwed wasn't I? I amused myself for at least five minutes with my sick and stupid thoughts before the boys started thumping on the door so hard I thought they were going to bash right through it. Which wouldn't help me keep out the creepy paedophile stalkers or Aaron any better than leaving my door unlocked would. But then again, it would also provide a reasonable shelter for hundreds of homeless people, who would, afterwards become successful billionaires and thank me profusely and probably end up naming buildings in my honour all because I gave them somewhere to stay. I shook my head quickly, trying to run my train of thought off it's tracks before I went anywhere more bizarre. That was when I noticed the bashing on the door had stopped I lifted myself up off the couch with my arms and walked slowly but a little too loudly towards the door.

"Knew it!" Pogue yelled and I almost fell over I was so surprised. "Open the door Alex!" he started hitting the door again and when I looked through the hole for the second time Caleb was shaking his head and laughing quietly.

"Get in yourselves, I had to," I shrugged and I saw Caleb tense, I burst out laughing, "Oh, get over yourself Caleb. It's not like I teleported," I rolled my eyes and before I knew it, the door had clicked open and I was pushed backwards, causing me to stumble and fall suddenly onto the ground, I brushed myself off, muttering unintelligible, inappropriate things as they both made themselves comfortable in my living room.

"What do you want?" I demanded and sat myself up, making myself comfortable against the wall.

"To talk to you,"Caleb said, the _duh_ effect coming with the tone in his voice.

"Uh, guy's," I said apologetically, "We kinda already did that on the phone like five minutes ago," I reminded them and Pogue frowned,

"It's about your using," Caleb said and my smirk was replaced with a frown much like Pogue's.

"What about it?" I demanded and Pogue sighed,

"We need you to either control it, or give it up entirely. We can't risk you exposing yourself or us, let alone the impact it will have on your life—" Caleb was ready for a full blown lecture,

"Really Caleb? I don't see why you care so much? Like I've always told you. This is _my_ life, I'm not going to kill myself, let alone expose anyone else, and yet again. You may think you can, but seriously? You have _no chance_ of controlling me," I said confidently.

"We can if we have to," he muttered and I froze,

"What?"

"There's a restriction barrier we can arm, so that whenever you try to use, it will have the opposite effect and instead of doing what you want, will simply make you tired," he said and I stood up.

"You wouldn't,"

"If it means keeping the rest of the Covenant safe and you from harming yourself? Then yes, I would," he told me and I dug my nails into my palm, my fingers itching for something to throw at him. But I held back,

"I'd never forgive you," I warned him and he shrugged,

"Like you said, why would I care?" Caleb sneered and I took a deep breath, closing the distance between us in seconds,

"You touch me and, powers or none I will hurt you," I threatened and Caleb had the audacity to laugh in my face,

"Without them you can't do _shit_ to me," he challenged and I couldn't restrain myself, I punched him square in the gut and threw him out the door. And alright, to complete the latter I had to use but it was worth it. I looked over at Pogue who was staring at me in awe, yet at the same time, disgust and doubt clouded his face.

"Get out please," I said, running a hand through my hair and once he was out I slammed the door and snapped the lock closed. I slammed my fist against the table in front of me. He would _not_ put a curse on me. If he did... I dropped to the floor in frustration. Reid never had his power threatened, why me? I snarled at the reminder of my stupid brother. Wishing I'd never left Italy for the first time, I got to my feet as gracefully as possible seeing as I felt like creating a miniature paper town purely so I could stomp around in it like Godzilla. I thumped loudly up the stairs and slammed the door to my room, it was clean again. I growled and resisted the urge to ram my head through the wall.

I picked up a sketch book, my iPod and a set of pure charcoal pencils and headed up to the attic. I pulled down the folding ladder and climbed the stairs to my untouched piece of paradise. It was nothing like my room, it had two small two by two metre square floors and crap covering half of one of them, the closest to the door. I sighed and slid my sketch book and pencils across the floor of the first square, I sat on the edge of the hole so that I could reach down and retrieve the stick with the hook on the end that I had placed on the ladder. I hooked the metal part of the stick around the edge of furthest rung I could reach and pulled upwards. Closing the attic door on myself to receive pure, uninterrupted darkness.

I sighed contentedly as I flicked the switch on the first post and was immediately given the gift of sight. I dimmed the lights until I could only just see and picked up my stuff, stepping carefully through the junk towards my square.

Once I was there I turned on the light I had plugged into the only electrical outlet in the whole room and used to turn off the overall switch. I sighed and flipped the book open to the last page I had used, smiling at my stupid drawing. It had been a while since I last drew. I picked up my favourite piece of charcoal from the box and hesitated, finally putting it to paper when I remembered what to draw.

I didn't draw what was, I drew what I saw. It was easier that way, I had tried keeping a journal and failed, so I drew what I saw and felt. It worked better than any therapy session my mother had sent me to. As usual, I started off drawing an intricate curtain of vines down the side of the page and added thorns and roses to many of the leaves. I drew a fire, burning the edges of the vines and spreading all the way to a field. I drew a fire cutting through an empty paddock and started to draw the background.

It was dark, that's all I recognised, the whole thing was dark. But then I started to draw the barn and stopped myself. I wasn't going back there, I tried to focus on something else but ending up turning my barn into the road Georgia was killed on. And then, the place of Sarah's unsolved murder. I gave up and placed my charcoal back in the box, wiping my black hands on my jeans, I picked up my iPod. Ignoring the dark smudges I was leaving on the screen, wheel and earphones, I stuffed the buds into my ears and put the book and box down beside me, and turned off the light.

Clicking play, Kisschasy's Black Dress started to play softly in my ears and I got so caught up in the song, when I closed my eyes. I didn't hear the door to the attic door open and didn't see the light flood into the now pitch black room. I was half asleep when someone shook my foot and my eyes snapped open with a start. Simple Plan Untitled was playing too loudly for the song and I yanked out a bud.

"What do you want Tyler?" I asked, trying to sound demanding and only succeeding in sounding helpless and small. He smiled at me,

"We've been looking for you for over an hour, Caleb said he and Pogue came over and that you... attacked him," he said the last part like he didn't believe it, and in truth, neither did I.

All the depressing Emo song's in my beloved play list were starting to affect my mood and I frowned. "Sorry," I mumbled and stood up, Tyler was taken off guard by what I said. I hadn't given anyone a genuine apology in so long the word felt wrong coming out of my mouth. I sighed, my throat was dry from not talking for so long and it was starting to hurt. I walked slowly towards the hole in the floor and took the ladder one slow rung at a time, much to Tyler's annoyance.

"Get over it Baby boy, I've had a bad day," I told him and he seemed to give up, but no one else had. When I got downstairs I was met by a chorus of frustrating "Where have you been?"s and "Where the fuck were you?"s

I didn't have the patience to answer them and just walked past them into the kitchen. Only noticing Caleb when he made himself known with a cough,

"What?" I croaked, unable to snap because of the dryness of my throat and my depressed mood.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it," I said but didn't apologise for throwing him out the door,

"Alex—"

"I'm not sorry," I interrupted him again and he grinned,

"I thought as much,"

"Lovely," I forced a painful smile and Caleb cringed, I rolled my eyes,

"Are we okay?"

"No way in hell," I said calmly and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water silently, after all the shit he'd put me through we were _definitely_ not okay. Caleb sighed and moved over to where I was leaning against the bench,

"I gather this isn't just about what happened before," he stated and I raised my eyebrows,

"You gather?"

"Okay fine, whatever, I—" he ran a hand through his hair, "I thought maybe if you knew what I was thinking you might... okay I have no idea why I did it," he admitted and gave me a small sheepish smile, which I didn't return. The butterflies in my stomach had evolved into birds, then promptly into elephants at the conclusion of his sentence. Angry, angry elephants, that had no idea what the hell was going on or who to choose. Talking about this with Caleb reminded me of what Michael had said, on the same day, less that fifteen minutes apart.

Oh shit, why was this all so freaking complicated?


	16. Chapter 16

**I have plans for the future chapters. Sick twisted plans. Muah haha. You know the deal, read + review. Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. Claimer: I _do_ however, own Alex. **

_The butterflies in my stomach had evolved into birds, then promptly into elephants at the conclusion of his sentence. Angry, angry elephants, that had no idea what the hell was going on or who to choose. Talking about this with Caleb reminded me of what Michael had said, on the same day, less that fifteen minutes apart. _

_Oh shit, why was this all so freaking complicated?_

I was silent for what seemed like ages until Caleb went,

"Are you right?"

"Um... uh... er..." I couldn't talk, "Good," I managed but he didn't seem to believe me for reasons I cannot fathom, insert sarcasm here.

"Well, we should probably get back," he gestured towards the living room and I nodded, what was I going to do? Michael, Caleb, Best friend, Guy I have liked for so long it's sad, Michael, Caleb.

The pattern repeated itself in my head for so long I was forced to drink the water I had grabbed to distract myself. Which, of course, just failed and made me think more about it that before. I sighed and put the glass down on the side table next to the wall I was leaning against.

Unfortunately, I had sighed too loudly and now almost everyone was staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably, what was with Michael? He'd barely said a word to me since Nicky's, which made absolutely zero sense. I mean, if he wanted me to consider what I felt about him. Which at this point, felt like a confusing bubble of emotions. He _had_ to talk to me, didn't he?

I slumped down to the floor, so suddenly that someone jumped next to me. I looked up and, surprise, surprise, the boy in question was looking down at me, eyes filled with suspicion and... something else. I shook my head and started at my hands, propping them up on my knees I could look at them without seeming too crazy. I covered my face with a curtain of my hair and connected my forehead with my palms, connected by my elbows on my knees. I sighed quietly this time and spotted a split end directly in front of me, taking my complete frustration out on my hair. I examined every single hair on my head before giving up and just leaving it alone.

"So, anyone want pizza?" Reid asked, determined, as always, to break the silence. I reached up onto the table with my water on it and flung a pamphlet at him. "Thanks," he muttered and I grinned, I could barely see the guys but my peripheral vision covered that, letting me see everything. If Caleb would move that is. He sat down in front of me while my brother went to order, groaning, I moved part of my hair out of my face.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Um... yes?" I grimaced, why did it come out like a question?

He raised an eyebrow and I wanted to scream at him, _Why do you keep acting like you care so much?_ I pushed the remainder of my hair off my face and searched his face. Fortunately, Tyler, Michael and Pogue were still in the room, all looking at Caleb with the same expression that had crept across my features. Complete and utter confusion, what game was this boy playing at? And okay, maybe Michael's eyes held a little more malice than any of us but he was still confused.

I nodded and started to stand up, again, confused when Caleb helped me up, I glanced at him worriedly for a second before retreating backwards slowly. Mocking them all with every step. My iPod was still plugged in and for the first time in my life, I had suitable background music.

I smirked, and returned to normal pace as I made my way up to my room. I opened the door and shut myself in, plugged my iPod into the speakers and turned it up to full volume so nothing from downstairs was audible to me, and visa versa. I paced around my room for a while before dumping myself in my bean bag with my feet resting on the door and the remote for my speakers in hand. I wanted to go up to the attic but wasn't willing to shatter my paradise with the overly loud music.

If only everything was the same as it had been before my mother died. I could remember her clearly, but only the pathetic alcoholic side of her; I don't think there even _was _a sober side to my mother. I tilted my head back and tried to remember a time when she wasn't either drunk or depressed.

And sadly, couldn't think of one.

No matter when it was, or what event we attended, ever since my father passed away when I was two. My mother was miserable, partially because he had done it to himself. And partially because she thought _she_ had done it to him.

Joseph Garwin died at the age of twenty eight from a drug overdose.

I didn't even know what he actually looked like, there were no photos, neither did Reid, let alone what his personality was like. But everyone used to tell me that Reid and I were like duplicates of him. Reid was a "spitting image of father" and I was almost exactly like our mother. But with blonde hair, Felicity Taylor—Garwin had the same colour hair as I currently possessed. I sighed and tried to focus on something _other_ than my parents.

I sighed and got up to change the song on my iPod, _Three Days Grace, Animal I Have Become_ started playing just a little too loudly but I left it at the current volume.

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself._

I hummed ignorantly along with the lyrics and had myself wishing I had something to do, other than sit in my room listening to emotionally unstable bands play music while I avoided Reid and everyone else. At one point, I came close to wanting homework or something to do. Homework, Working, Job, Career. Shit. I let my head fall back against the beanbag and groaned loudly, I had no job, nothing ahead of me aside from... _this. _I frowned, what had I always wanted to do? Artist? Journalist? Media Journalism? They all sounded equally disturbing compared to the smooth, carefree lifestyle I had been living for the last year. I frowned and reconsidered my options. College might help I decided and realised there was no way I could get in anywhere without a final examination score. I frowned, no way was I going back to school now.

I tried to think of something I could do with my life if I didn't have a diplomacy. Receptionist? Where? I groaned again. Might as well save this long and boring train of thought for another day. Year. Century. Something like that. Whenever someone else brings it up.

I nodded to myself and clicked pause on the remote. Just as the doorbell rang.

Pizza.

That one word made my stomach growl and I bit my lip. Was it really worth going downstairs? Yes. My stomach was in command for the next hour and I cracked my door open just as Pogue came upstairs.

"Pizza," he grinned at me and I grimaced, "What?"

"Is everyone still here?" I asked, please say no, please, please—

"Yeah, we're just starting a movie," he aimed his thumb down the stairs and I bit my lip again. "Oh god, get over it Alex. We're not leaving any time soon,"

"Exactly," I growled,

"What's got you so scared anyway?" he demanded, smirking at me the whole time,

"I am _not_ scared," I hissed and he held his hands up in surrender, leaning against the banister. "Caleb and Michael... are just..." I shook my head and settled for putting a finger gun to the side of my head and completing the tragic worldwide notion for "kill me" with sound effects. Pogue smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Just, come downstairs, kay?"

"Whatever," I said and followed him down anyway,

I reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the lounge to see the full crew, give or take were here. With the additions of Kate and... Skye? I grinned, she was facing the other way and trying to throw pillows at Reid from the couch. I crept up behind her and whacked her in the head with a stray cushion.

"What the _fuck—_Alex!" She growled and I chuckled,

"Hey Skye,"

"_Bitch_! That took me like half an hour!" she complained and I put my hands on my hips, raised my eyebrows and tapped my thigh. "Whatever an hour, still! Jesus Christ woman, I don't give a shit if you're jet-lagged, I'll get you back for that!"

I smirked and dropped onto the couch beside her.

"What're we watching?" I bounced up and down on my seat.

"Stop or I will cut your legs off," Skye warned and I rolled my eyes but stopped, "I think it's _Bourne Ultimatum_," she made a face and I clapped my hands together,

"Oh _joy!_" I mocked and scowled, "I've seen this movie like, fifty times already..."

"Oh my God!" Skye squealed as she peered over Reid's shoulder to see the movie, "Screw Bourne! Let's watch Orphan!" her eyes went wide and significantly brighter with what I can only describe as evil and I'm sad to say I mimicked her expression.

"Holy crap, that's the freakiest shit I've ever seen," I shivered slightly from memory and looked at Michael who was pleading with Tyler not to make him watch it.

"Aw, Mikey, don't worry, you can hide behind me," she pouted and opened her arms for a hug. He glared at her,

"I hate you," he muttered and I giggled, Tyler shot me a questioning look which I was all too happy to answer, but before I could, Michael took the liberty of cutting me off.

"They dragged me into the freaking cinema, then made creepy noises from in dark rooms for a _week _afterwards," he shuddered and returned to glaring at Skye, who was cackling evilly on the couch and couldn't sit up straight.

"You should've seen his face, it was the _funniest_ fucking thing I've ever seen," she was red from trying to contain herself and I thought Mike was going to strangle her. "Speaking of which," she turned on me,

"Uh oh,"

"Why the hell didn't you call?" her good natured demeanour shattered as soon as her arms crossed over her chest.

"...bad service?"

"Bullshit!" she growled and I thought I was going to be the dead one,

"I'm sorry," I grinned, and she hissed,

"Just don't let it happen again," she said threateningly and I choked back a laugh. "Shut up Garwin, you're as bad as your brother," I stopped and grinned at her,

"That's what they say. But I'm the better, cooler version," I said childishly and poked my tongue out at Reid. Who shook his head and plucked Orphan from her fingers and put it in the DVD player before Michael could protest further. I looked at him and he groaned and sat down in between me and Skye.

We shot each other creepy smiles and immediately locked Michael back on the couch with our feet. Mine were placed across her lap and hers in front of mine. I rested my head against the arm of the couch and Caleb turned the lights off, then the play menu came up on the screen. Tyler was sitting on the beanbag in front of Skye, Michael and I and it was like we all had an epiphany at the exact same time.

About halfway through the movie, I was scared shitless and both me and Skye were screaming hysterically and holding onto Michael's arms so tight he had guaranteed bruises.

Then I remembered Tyler, sitting in front of me, so innocent and freaked, I looked at Skye and she smirked, I hovered a hand just over his head and Skye blew on the back of his neck from where she was sitting.

"Fuck!" He yelped and jumped around, slapping my hand so hard I fell back, laughing my head off. Skye gave me a very subtle high five and we resumed our original positions on the couch. Scared out of our minds and freaking out at any sudden movement.

As soon as the movie ended, I jumped up and switched the TV off, Caleb turned the lights on and we all checked the room for little girls.

Then Tyler turned on me and Skye, "you scared the hell out of me," he narrowed his eyes and we giggled,

"You should've seen your face," Skye burst out laughing and I followed close behind. He growled and grabbed our ankles, and we both struggled back on the couch, still laughing. Ty pulled me down and I screamed, kicking and flailing my legs in a failed attempt to get him off me.

"Tyler," Caleb warned and I raised my eyebrows, Tyler stopped trying to make us suffer though.

"What's with you lately Caleb?" Skye demanded and my eyes widened, I looked back at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"What the hell? Just cause you don't think it's appropriate you don't have to go shutting everyone else down," she jerked her head in my direction, I gulped,

"Skye what the fuck?" I hissed quietly but she ignored me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, then stood up and left.

Skyler and I looked at each other and she grinned sheepishly before mouthing _oh crap._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. here's ch. 17. sorry it took so long, i've got a lot for you though! 5 chapters and the next 3 after that are already done! Disclaimer: You'd think I know they don't belong to me by now wouldn't you? I do not own the Covenant. **

"_What the hell? Just cause you don't think it's appropriate you don't have to go shutting everyone else down," she jerked her head in my direction, I gulped, _

"_Skye what the fuck?" I hissed quietly but she ignored me. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about," he said, then stood up and left. _

_Skyler and I looked at each other and she grinned sheepishly before mouthing oh crap._

I glared back at my so-called best friend and she rolled her eyes. Grinning her head off, she knew I liked Caleb, what the hell was she playing at? I was just about to follow Caleb out when Pogue got up, seeing as I was taking too long, and gestured for me to come with him.

I shook my head at Skyler one more time and followed him outside where Caleb was leaning against his car, looking up to the sky with an almost peaceful expression. He only looked up when I stumbled coming down the steps and almost face planted at the bottom.

"Don't kill yourself," he muttered and I poked my tongue out at him. He grinned and I returned the smile with an irritated smirk of my own.

"Skye didn't mean it Cal, she was just being Skyler," Pogue began but I cut him off with an almost hesitant,

"Actually..." Pogue looked at me in warning but I ignored him, "She meant it more than she enjoys scaring Tyler, which is a lot. But that's not the point. What she said was completely out of line and I guarantee Michael's giving her shit for it right now, so just settle for glaring, don't be such a baby and get your ass back inside," I folded my arms over my chest and smiled, completely satisfied with my argument, that was good, especially for me. But then again, I had managed to swear, I shrugged mentally and finally focused on their faces. Pogue was staring at me with raised eyebrows and Caleb was mimicking his expression while trying not to laugh at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, "You coming?" I asked as I headed for the door and heard the boys start to walk towards me. I went back inside with a triumphant smile on my face, full of confidence. Until I saw Skye, or didn't see her.

"Where'd she go?" I asked and Reid shrugged,

"Thank-you Mr Helpful, Ty?"

"Right here Alexis, keep your pants on,"

"Whatever Skyler,"

"Ha, my name's cooler than yours,"

"Whatever Simon, come with me," I grinned and started through the doorway towards the stairs,

"Aw shit," she groaned but followed me anyway. Unfortunately, Michael took that as a sign to come with us, I frowned.

"Mike, I need to talk to Skye for a sec," I told him and he shrugged,

"So?"

"This is personal stuff," I warned him and he shrugged again, "Oh just piss off Michael," I growled and took the stairs two at a time, thankfully, he didn't try to follow us or I might have cracked. I closed the door behind Skyler and sat down on my bed, immediately putting my head to my hands.

"So... I'm not getting a lecture?"

"Oh, trust me, you're getting a lecture, but... I need your help first," I sighed, Skye was going to laugh, and I knew it, subconsciously, so did she, "Michael kissed me," I muttered and she let out a massive horse laugh,

"So? Tell him to piss off!"

"So did Caleb," I mumbled and she froze,

"Wait... what?"

"Caleb kissed me... then Michael kissed me, then they both started talking to me about... stuff to do with that, and to be honest I'm more confused than a donkey in a cake factory,"

"Nice, go for Caleb, Mike'll understand, you've always liked Caleb,"

"Yeah... but, Michael's my best friend, and then... Caleb confuses me constantly," I sighed and fell back groaning, "I don't know what to do," I ran a hand over my face and Skye laughed,

"You're such an idiot, Caleb likes you. Michael likes you, _after_ he finds out that Caleb likes you? Absorb it, think about it, use it like the good little crunchy you are."

"Not exactly," I mumbled and she raised an eyebrow, "I didn't tell Michael that Caleb kissed me, it was kind of... sudden, he was yelling at me... then, I didn't even register what he'd done at first, but... you know," I frowned, trying to figure out whether or not Michael was just retaliating because of Caleb. But he wouldn't.

"Think about it Lex, you come back from Italy, and... when did he do this?"

"He sort of marched off the plane, after pretty much admitting to everyone that he liked me and..." my eyes widened, Michael had been there when Caleb started subconsciously defending me. "Aw crap," I squeaked and sat up again,

"So, let's get this straight, you're coming home from Italy after a _year_ and Caleb accidentally starts admitting to liking you... we think, and Michael is present, then you go after Caleb, who has run from the plane, he kisses you, then _Michael_ kisses you... Mike's just being an overprotective douche okay?" She smirked and I grinned,

"Dude, you just called Michael a douche." I was celebrating inwardly,

"Um... yeah, he's changed Alex, big time. So long nicey Mikey, hello try-hard imitation of Reid," she rolled her eyes, "Speaking of which, remind me _why_ you haven't yelled at me over the Caleb statement yet?"

"Cause he was being a big baby," I smiled and Skye duplicated it,

"You insulted Caleb," she pointed out

"You called Michael a douche," I retorted and she hugged me,

"I've missed you Lex, and if you ever do that again I'm telling everyone where you went, stupid Michael didn't have the balls," she rolled her eyes,

"Wait, if Michael didn't tell... how'd they find me?"

"Golden Boy of course, who else?" she smirked,

"How'd _he_ know where I went?"

"I dunno, no one told him, but I have a feeling slutty brother figure knew," she tapped her chin, contemplating the possibility.

"Speaking of slutty brother figure," I raised my eyebrows, "What's going on between you and the stupid fuckwit?"

"Reid's not a fuckwit," she muttered defensively and my grin became a thousand watt smile, "Oh shit,"

"Oh _Reid_!" I slammed the door open and started down the stairs,

"Bitch! I'll shoot you!" she cried and ran after me, catching me by the sleeve, but not before said brother had made it to where we were standing.

"What?" he demanded and I opened my mouth to say it when Skye slammed a hand over my mouth, effectively slapping me in the process. I bit her hand as hard as I could and she winced but didn't let go. I settled for mumbling,

"Skyeloufesyeh," I muttered happily and he raised an eyebrow,

"Skye what?" he asked, looking at me like I was retarded

"Loufesyeh!" I screamed and he turned to my best friend,

"Mind telling me what the _hell_ she's going on about?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest, I saw Skye start to stutter and took my chance, ripping her hand off my mouth, I went,

"Skye likes you!" I screamed and watched her turn a massive shade of what can only be described as tomato red. Not pink, but red.

He scratched the back of his head and I noticed that my brother was slowly turning pink, holding back a grin at the same time.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God!" I squealed and started running around them in circles, Tyler came out and I ran over to him, linking arms I started skipping again. The look on his face as priceless, Tyler was horrified.

"Skyler and Reid! Sitting in a tree—" I was cut off when Reid shot a massive glare in my direction, I shut my mouth but couldn't contain my obvious joy.

"So... uh," Reid started and Tyler's face lit up in a direct imitation of mine. He grinned and Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Michael all came out. Pogue sighed and handed Ty a fifty dollar note, which he immediately pocketed. He leaned over and whispered,

"So, started planning the wedding yet?"

I looked up at him and nodded, taking my arm out of his I skipped over to Skye and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Since you're both stupified," I held up my hands and wiggled fingers as I talked, "Skyler would you like to go out with me?" I said in a low voice and wiggled the Reid hand and they both looked at me like I was mentally challenged, "Yes I would." I said in an overly high voice and moved the Skye hand and continued, "Thi—" I started but Skye slapped the back of my head, finally rendering herself capable of speech.

"This Friday at Nicky's?" she asked quietly and Reid nodded, grinning his head off.

"Yay!" I squealed and they both glared at me, I looked at Reid, "Hurt her and die," I threatened and he smirked,

"Aren't you meant to be saying that to Skye?"

"No," I scoffed, "That's Ty's job," Tyler came and stood next to me,

"Seriously Reid, We'll kill you if you hurt her,"

"What?" he demanded and I shrugged,

"Well... you're the biggest whore here, so..."

"Shut up Alex," They both said and I grinned, looking at Tyler again,

"This is gonna be so much fun!" I squealed and Kate shook her head at me. Laughing despite herself, I then proceeded to link arms with Tyler again and push everyone else out of the room. Reid and Skyler both looked at me and Tyler, dumbfounded and then at each other. We just smiled and closed the door behind everyone.

"Me and Skye are gonna be related!" I danced around for a bit and bounced down on the couch with a satisfied smile on my face. Everyone looked at me again, "Oh shut up, you'd be happy too," I accused Pogue and he raised his eyebrows, jerking his head towards Caleb. I narrowed my eyes at him but couldn't stop the blush from coming onto my face. Kate just winked and Michael looked like he could kill his brother. I rolled my eyes and looked at the door in an attempt to look impatient. It didn't work, Kate came and sat down next to me, smirking as she whispered,

"Just ask him out already," and sat back, patting the space next to her for Pogue to come sit. I stood up and tried to keep the blush from getting any redder and failed,

"I'm uh... going to the kitchen," I mumbled and pretty much sprinted from the lounge. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard for the sake of it and filled it. I was happy up until Kate said that, it made me want to

a) run away or

b) yell at everyone for confusing me

Even if I was going to do either, I'd already done the first one and the second one would just succeed in making me even _more_ confused. I frowned and attempted escaping through the back door that lead to outside, but someone interrupted me,

"Have you thought about what I said yet?" Michael asked and I cursed myself mentally for even _letting_ him kiss me in the first place.

"Actually yeah," I said and turned around, playing with the hair-tie on my left wrist, "and, I can't date you Michael, not just now," I said and he seemed to understand,

"It's because of Caleb isn't it?" he asked and I shot him a look, "You can't deny it, you've already told me millions of times," I bit the inside of my lip and took a deep breath.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I really don't think I could have gone out with you even if that was the case. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want to jeopardise that just in case things didn't work out," I confessed and he nodded,

"It's Caleb," he decided and I almost cracked it,

"Oh get over yourself Michael! You should know that what I just said was true, you of all people! Jesus Christ," I snapped and he smirked,

"Whatever," he said and walked back into the lounge room.

"What the hell?" I yelled and flung the back door open, stomping out into the... rain? "Fuck that," I muttered but kept walking, too pissed off to care about anything other than stupid Michael and his stupid new attitude, stupid boy. I tripped over nothing and face planted in the stupid grass.

"Screw this," I whispered and rolled over, it wasn't that bad, the rain hadn't started bucketing yet, it was actually kind of nice. If I wasn't lying on the stupid disgusting grass. But unfortunately, I wasn't out of sight of the house yet, I was lying at the edge of the woods when the cold feeling from before started to come over me. Shit. I didn't move for a little while, until it got unbearably cold and I found myself unable to do anything. I started to panic and tried to scream. It didn't work. Shit, shit, shit, fuck! The air around me got colder and I tried to calm down. It didn't work, I wasn't easy to calm down,

"Alex?" Skye yelled and I wanted desperately to yell back, but I couldn't, she spotted me lying there and started to come over, just as I felt my consciousness slipping. Shit! No! Stay awake, stay awake. Please! I begged myself but it didn't work. Who the hell was doing this and what the _fuck_ were they? My panic attack started to gain momentum and I was on the bridge of tears that I knew wouldn't come. "Alex, what the frick? It's raining, you do realise that right?" I couldn't reply and her eyes widened just as mine started to close, "Shit! _Reid_!" She screamed and he walked out into the rain,

"Yeah?"

"Fuck! Alex!" she slapped both sides of my face desperately just as my eyes slid fully shut, "Reid!" she yelled again and I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

_Who the hell was doing this and what the fuck were they? My panic attack started to gain momentum and I was on the bridge of tears that I knew wouldn't come. "Alex, what the frick? It's raining, you do realise that right?" I couldn't reply, her eyes widened just as mine started to close, "Shit! Reid!" She screamed and he walked out into the rain, _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Fuck! Alex!" she shook my shoulders desperately just as my eyes slid fully shut, "Reid!" she yelled again and I blacked out. _

I woke up feeling like crap in what I assumed was the living room at first. I still couldn't open my eyes but I could move my fingers.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Skye asking and knew they were trying to come up with a realistic excuse for what happened to me,

"She must've tripped and done something to her spine—"

"Don't you _dare_ give me that shit Caleb, she did _not_ trip,"

"Well what am I meant to say? We weren't _there_!" his voice started to rise and I groaned inwardly but felt the weight on my eyelids start to lift. I opened them slightly to an extremely bright room. Slamming them shut and squeezing them tight I groaned audibly this time. Hospital. Fucking fantastic. The room went silent and I propped myself up on my elbows,

"Why the hell did you bring me to a _hospital_?" I demanded groggily and put a hand to my throbbing head.

"You passed out Alex, what were we _meant_ to do?" Skye asked,

"Uh... wait for me to wake up?" I opened one eye and raised my eyebrows at her. She blushed,

"Yeah, but what if you _didn't_ wake up?"

"I dunno, stick me in a box and hold a funeral?" I grinned and she slapped my arm, "Um... ow?"

"Don't be such a dick Alex," she narrowed her eyes at me and I rolled mine.

"So. When can I get out of this place?" I asked, clapping my hands together for emphasis.

"When the doctor says you're okay,"

"Oh my _god_ you've got to be kidding me!" I whined, not only had I been paralysed by some crazy invisible bastard, I had to go to a _doctor._

"We don't know what happened!" Skye said defensively,

"Neither," I snapped and sat up fully, I yanked the pulse monitor off my arm and looked down to check that I was still in my own clothes. Which, fortunately, I was. "Well, tell me what they say!" I said cheerily and started to leave but Caleb grabbed my arm. "You are _so_ not my favourite person," I muttered and the corner of his mouth pulled into a lop-sided grin.

"Seriously Alex, you should stay here." his eyes searched mine and I pulled away.

"Nope, I'm good," I brushed off his worry and plastered a fake smile on my face. "See you," I left the room with a single wave and was in the parking lot in seconds. What the hell were they thinking? A _hospital_? More bad things had come out of me being at hospitals than good. I looked around and spotted Caleb's Mustang, Tyler's Hummer and Skye's Volvo. I rolled my eyes and my eyes flashed black, unlocking the latter. I smiled and praised Skye for her taste in cars. Yes it was the Edward Cullen car, but it was also extremely sexy for a Volvo.

I used and created a key for the car.

"Handy," I praised myself and stuck the key in the ignition just as Caleb came out. He spotted me in the car and rolled his eyes, I sighed and wound down the window, folding my arms on the edge of the car, I put my chin on my wrists.

"Alex," he warned and I smiled, batting my eyelashes,

"Sorry Danvers, don't worry, it's only about the third time this year," I told him happily and he smirked, surprising me for what had to be the millionth time since I got back from Italy, he went around to the other side, getting in beside me. Feet still out the side of the car. "What? No lecture?"

"Why not my car?" he asked and I stopped,

"What?"

"The Mustang's way faster than this... thing," he scoffed at the car mockingly

"Whatever you say Caleb," I smirked and got out of the car.

"Oh crap. I was kidding Alex,"

"_I_ wasn't, figured you wouldn't want me killing your baby."

"I don't, get back in here," he demanded and I smirked but got into the car again with a dramatic sigh, I flicked my eyes in his direction and smirked.

"So. Why'd you follow me?" I asked, folding one leg under my back leg and folding my hands on my knee.

"Because you're an idiot,"

"Um... ouch," I feigned hurt and put a hand over my chest, "But seriously,"

"Because I knew you were planning on hijacking someone's car and I figured it wouldn't be as easy to explain it to Skye," he said and I tapped my nose,

"Good thinking, but you're ruining my escape plan. Out," I pushed his shoulder in an attempt to get him out of the car,

"No, I'm coming,"

"No! That's no where _near_ as dramatic!" I pouted but Caleb maintained his smirk.

"Where were you going to go anyway?" he asked, completely ignoring my question.

"Home," I mumbled and let my head fall back against the seat,

"Nice escape plan,"

"Where else would I go?"

"Skye's house, Michael's, Italy?" he said and I frowned,

"Not funny," I pointed out and he shrugged,

"Still dead set on your _genius_ escape plan?" he asked sarcastically

"Shut up, and yes, I am. Now get out,"

"What do you think Skye will say when she comes out and her car's gone?" he asked and I shrugged,

"Probably something along the lines of, 'Fuck you Alex'?" I smirked and he frowned,

"She's going to ask for an explanation, and if you—"

"Please, just shut up!" I groaned and sank down into my seat, he grinned and got out, came around to my side and opened the door, "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Get out," he demanded and I followed instructions.

"Definitely not my favourite person," I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't care, move," he said and I jumped to the side, Caleb pulled the key from the ignition and de-materialised it.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands in my pockets, turned around and started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, that a problem?"

"Why did you black out?" he asked and I shook my head but kept walking,

"No thanks,"

"So you know," _dammit, _

"Partially,"

"Tell me what you know,"

"Nope," I popped my lips on the 'p'.

"Come on Alex, we can't help if you don't tell us,"

"I don't need your help," I snapped and continued to walk away until Caleb came up behind me and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him.

"Alex, please?" he looked into my eyes and tried to find some sort of obedience.

"Just, leave me alone, okay?" I pulled his hand off my arm and looked at it for a second before dropping it and walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am unbelievably unhappy with this chapter. I had to rewrite it because it was erased from my computer and then I just couldn't think of how to put it. Disclaimer: Blah x3 **

"_Come on Alex, we can't help if you don't tell us,"_

"_I don't need your help," I snapped and continued to walk away until Caleb came up behind me and grabbed my arm, turning me to face him._

"_Alex, please?" he looked into my eyes and tried to find some sort of obedience. _

"_Just, leave me alone, okay?" I pulled his hand off my arm and looked at it for a second before dropping it and walking away. _

I walked for a while before remembering my special... "abilities". I shrugged and my eyes flashed black creating a replica of my Nissan in front of me. I smiled to myself and got into the car in front of me, I didn't waste any time in creating a key and sticking it in the ignition like I had done with Skyler's Volvo.

I turned the key and the engine came to life, I smiled again and praised myself and my power for what had to be the thousandth time in the last two days.

I drove as fast as I could along the deserted asphalt road and focused only on the speed of my car. I reached the house after ten minutes of confusion about where the road was and how the house managed to disappear and was relieved that I'd reached my destination. I trudged up to the door and yet again realised I was without a key. I sighed and went to the oversize dark wooden box attached to the side of the house, pulling the hatch open, I keyed in the code for the key box and was more than satisfied that I wouldn't have to use my powers. Although I was immune to the addiction, I wasn't immune to the exhaustion or the ageing that came with using.

I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

_Why_ would they take me to a hospital? I frowned and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels I realised my life had been so much less complicated in Italy. Most likely because I'd been away from all the lectures and everything that came with being a part of the Covenant.

About half an hour of watching stupid "reality" shows that were completely unrealistic, everyone else came back from the hospital. I heard the Hummer pull up in the driveway, pushed the off button on the TV and sprinted upstairs to my room, where I immediately resumed my position in the beanbag with my feet against the door and my music turned up to an ear-splitting volume.

After what seemed like ages, I sighed and realised they weren't coming up to yell at me for my immaturity and I got up and turned around.

Only to come face to face with Sarah.

But just by looking at her I knew it wasn't really her. Her blonde hair had become a deathly platinum and her eyes were completely white. I winced at her state but didn't scream or do anything until I realised it wasn't going away any time soon.

"Reid!" I yelled but kept eye contact with the thing, I refused to think it was really Sarah. It was a darkling. I could hear loud footsteps as someone came up the stairs and shivered as the thing opened its mouth to an almost endless black hole. The grey of its face became more and more noticeable as its face started to twist and contort into a shape that was no where near human before fading quickly into thin air just as Pogue came into the room.

"What?" he asked and I tore my eyes away from where it had been standing not a second ago.

"I saw a darkling," I told him and felt all the colour drain from my face. I wasn't as concerned about the fact that I had seen one as I was about the message all darkling's brought. Death to their receiver. Whoever had sent the thing had powers, and big time, they also knew about Sarah's death and from putting two and two together. Magic and knowing about Sarah. My brain decided that whoever it was, was responsible for Sarah's death. I was brought out of my thoughts when Pogue went,

"Alex saw a darkling," I jumped at the noise before I realised that he was on the phone.

"_Get the other's and tell them to meet at Putnam Barn. Now."_ Caleb's voice was barely audible but I managed to hear what he was saying.

"I'll try, they never take me seriously,"

"_Get Alex to tell them then," _he suggested and Pogue looked at me before he hung up, I smirked.

"I'll go tell them then?"

"I can do it,"

"I thought you said—"

"Shut up," he growled and made his way down the stairs. I followed, grinning the whole way. Poor Pogue.

"Where's Reid?" I asked when I didn't spot him or Skyler downstairs.

"Skye's most likely," Pogue muttered and I grimaced,

"I don't even want to know now," he grinned and walked over to Kate, whispered something in her ear and she nodded, got up and smiled at me apologetically. I returned her smile with a small one of my own and waited until she left to turn on Pogue.

"What the hell did you say to her?" I demanded and he shrugged,

"I told her you were still getting over the initial shock of blacking out and you wanted some space." he smirked and I almost strangled him right then and there.

"I hate you,"

"I know you do,"

"Mind explaining?" Michael asked and Pogue nodded

"Caleb wants us at Putnam Barn,"

"I'll call Reid," Tyler grumbled and took out his phone just as my brother came through the front door with a massive grin on his face. I ignored it and rested my elbow on Pogue's shoulder.

"Let's go then,"

"Where?"

"Putnam Barn," I mumbled and everyone headed for the door.

Trying to avoid being pushed over, I waited until the animals were through the door to go out and found myself regretting it when I ended up being seated between Pogue and Michael with barely enough breathing space. Let alone actual space. I grimaced,

"Why do you have to be so _big_?" I asked and Pogue chuckled but didn't answer.

Unfortunately, Reid was driving and I swear, being driven by a monkey on cocaine would have been more comfortable. My brother swerved too harshly many times on purpose just so he could see me get sandwiched between the two brothers.

When the barn came within my sights I got visibly happier and when we pulled up, I was out of the car before any of them had even _thought_ about undoing their seatbelts.

"You freaking squished me!" I complained and Pogue grinned,

"Sorry,"

"You're so not," I growled and began walking towards what was left of the old barn.

"Stupid mud," I muttered and glared at the big patch of brown. I kicked at the dirt in front of the mud and grimaced just as Pogue came up behind me and picked me up, carrying me over the mud.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Many times," he smirked and kept walking, we reached the edge of the massive burnt out building and I cocked my head to the side.

"Anyone have any ideas as to how the hell we get down there?" I asked, we were all staring at the massive pile of burnt remains when Caleb came out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!" I jumped back and he ignored me,

"This way," he said calmly and walked through the pile of wood. I stared at the pile and wrinkled my nose, I could kill Chase right now.

**I'm so unhappy with this chapter, I'm putting an end note. What does that tell you? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Anyone have any ideas as to how the hell we get down there?" I asked, we were all staring at the massive pile of burnt remains when Caleb came out of nowhere._

"_Holy shit!" I jumped back and he ignored me, _

"_This way," he said calmly and walked through the pile of wood. I stared at the pile and wrinkled my nose, I could kill Chase right now. _

I followed Caleb as quickly as I could, until Pogue came and picked me up again.

"Put me down Shrek," I whined and tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"You're too slow,"

"Fuck off, it's all black,"

"God you're such a whiner,"

"And you love me for it, put me down or I'll tell Kate," I warned but he ignored me, "Shit," I groaned as we came to the stupid dark stairs. I always hated those stairs. Pogue finally dropped me and I was tempted to push him down the stairs.

Reid looked at me and we both smirked, I gestured for him to go ahead and he happily walked down first. I was waiting and waiting for him to do something and when he didn't, I created an invisible tripwire at the bottom of the stairs and waited until Caleb was past to turn it on. Pogue tripped on it and almost face planted. Glaring at me when he regained his balance. I looked around and shrugged, I knew I was going to pay for that but I didn't care. It was all fun while it lasted.

Tyler sat down on his family seat and I proceeded to sit on him, seeing as Reid got to our seat first. Caleb raised his eyebrows and I ignored him,

"You're really uncomfortable," I said as everyone but Michael took their seats, seeing as there were only four and there were currently six of us.

He just grunted and pushed me off him.

"Um ow?" I asked, sitting on the floor instead. Caleb shook his head and started talking,

"So Alex saw a darkling," he stated as if I wasn't even there. "Who was it?" He asked and I looked to Pogue who was also avoiding Caleb's eyes. I wriggled uncomfortably under the weight of everyone's stares and coughed.

"Does it matter?" I asked and Caleb rolled his eyes, not taking the hint

"Who was it?"

"Sarah," I said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. Caleb nodded as if it was nothing but I knew it was definitely something. I could see it in his eyes, there was anger and... pain. I flinched in the intensity of it all.

"Did anyone here send it?" he demanded and no one said anything. "Michael?" he asked and I shot him a look,

"Why would _I_ send her a darkling?" he demanded and I frowned,

"Okay bigger problem than who sent it," I said from where I sat on the floor, "Why they want me dead, for one, but that's easy to answer," I smirked and it was Caleb's turn to shoot me a look. "What?"

"They want to _kill _you, you do realise that,"

"Um... yeah, I'm not surprised," I mumbled and was surprised even more when no one heard aside from Tyler. I decided the floor was too cold and got up, as soon as I was up again Tyler pulled me onto his lap,

I smiled happily and he shook his head in amusement. Pogue smirked, Reid rolled his eyes at my stupidity and Caleb and Michael ignored it. Idiots. I made a mental list of all the people who wanted to kill me but could only think of one who made sense.

"Chase?" I asked and Caleb's head shot up, he started to say something but I cut him off, "I know you think you killed him, but isn't he powerful enough to bring himself back?" I asked and looked around, Reid was daring me with his eyes to go there but I wasn't going to. So he took the reigns,

"Yeah, and didn't Chase say he was good at car accidents?" he asked and his eyes flicked to Caleb. Tyler subtly grabbed my wrist to prevent me from killing my brother. Not that it helped much, if looks could kill, Reid would be erased from this plane of existence along with the next. Caleb visibly tensed and I continued to glare at my brother, only noticing Michaels smirk when Pogue stood up. My eyes widened in shock, Skye was right, Michael had changed,

"Okay, so, I'm leaving," I said and stood up, I walked past Reid and slapped him as hard as I could,

"Ow! What the f—"

"_Very_ funny jackass," I said and continued to walk towards the stairs, slapping Michael as well when I came within the right distance.

"Ah-ha!" he cried and I shrugged,

"That's what you get for being a dick!" I sang and took the stairs two at a time. "Buh-bye," I saluted them all before I was out of sight. I got past my biggest obstacles – the rubble and the mud puddle – before I reached the car's and once again realised I was without a vehicle. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I decided to walk this time. I walked about a kilometre before I thought about materialising my car again, just as that happened I heard the distant sound of a car coming up the road and stuck out my thumb, not caring who it was. I knew I had about another five kilometres alone until I reached town, and even then it was further to my house. The car stopped alongside me and I looked over, immediately wishing I'd kept my hand to myself.

What the hell was Aaron Abbott doing out here?

"Well, well, if it isn't a Garwin," He grinned and rested his elbow on the window,

"What are _you_ doing out here? Your ride ditch you?"

"Other way round, shove off Aaron, I think I'd rather walk."

"Six kilometres? Brave, Alex, you sure?"

"Pretty sure,"

"Come on, I'm not _that_ bad,"

"Doubtful," I smirked and he growled at me,

"Suit yourself," and started up the engine again. Waiting for me to change my mind, I waved mockingly and he glared at me before pulling back onto the deserted road and driving off. I heard another engine and regretted waving him off. Caleb's Mustang pulled up beside me,

"You need a ride?"

"No, actually I think I'm fine walking the six k's," I said and opened the door, "You okay? Sorry about Reid, he's a dick,"

"I noticed, are _you_ okay?"

"I'm good,"

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me but I pointed to the road, "You just saw a darkling,"

"So?"

"In the form of someone you knew, that's not usually something people recover from easily,"

"Why? Did you get scared when you saw it?" I asked, grinning my head off, Caleb rolled his eyes,

"Yes,"

"Wait, are you serious? Golden Boy got scared?"

"Shut up Alex, as if you weren't,"

"Nope," I grinned, "I guess it's just cause I'm so much more awesome than you," I shrugged and he looked at me, taking his eyes off the road yet again,

"Bullshit,"

"Sorry Caleb, but it's true," I said, feigning sadness,

"I'm sure, maybe it's just cause you knew what it was, so it didn't freak you out as much,"

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes,

"Uh huh," He raised his eyebrows and grinned but turned back to the road, just as a huge black Hummer came into the rear-view mirror. I sat down lower in the seat and Caleb raised his eyebrows,

"I get enough grief," I muttered,

"For what?" he asked innocently,

"Nothing," I said just a little too quickly,

"Okay," he said, not believing a word I said, I glanced in the mirror again and it seemed like they hadn't noticed me. Yet. I sank lower in the seat,

"Can you speed?"

"Now _why_ would I do that?" he asked sarcastically,

"Oh shut up," I snapped and he laughed quietly, but sped up slightly. "You serious? Come on Caleb," I pleaded,

"I don't want a ticket!"

"Does it _look_ like there's anyone following us?" I asked and he sighed, pressing down harder on the pedal,

"You so owe me," he muttered and went faster, I watched the speedometer as the needle went past one hundred and then one twenty,

"Okay, you can slow down now!" I squeaked as he started driving like Reid, Caleb smirked and went faster just to piss me off, I growled and looked in the mirror, I should've known they'd take it as a challenge, Reid was grinning his head off in the driver's seat and Tyler was staring at me with a smirk plastered on his face,

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I'm _never_ gonna here the end of this," I whined and he looked in the mirror to see the exact same thing I had seen just a second ago.

"You're screwed," he chuckled and sped up even more,

"Slow _down_ you idiot! If you kill me I will make your life _hell_," I warned and he laughed again, I reached over and gripped the bottom of the steering wheel, threatening to turn it, Caleb elbowed me and I dropped my arm.

"What's with everyone and hurting me lately?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest,

"I don't trust you not to kill me,"

"I'm not surprised," I looked back in the mirror, to where the Hummer no longer remained, shit, I looked to my left, where Caleb was and watched the Hummer come up out of the corner of my eye, I used and was suddenly invisible, Caleb looked in the rear-view and did a double take.

"What the hell?" he asked himself and I grinned,

"Still here, speed," I muttered and he did, stomping down on the pedal so fast I thought we were going to die. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" I squealed as we drove far past the Hummer, I looked at the needle and it was set on one ninety.

"Fuck! Slow down!" I screamed and he laughed as I made myself visible again with another flash of my eyes. The adrenalin was pumping a little too wildly through my veins and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. We went around the corner and I almost passed out all over again. The second he parked outside I jumped out of the car like it was on fire.

I could tell my eyes were massive as I looked at him, he smirked and went,

"You told me to drive fast,"

"That was fucking scary Danvers, you're a maniac," I decided and he snickered,

"It wasn't that bad,"

"My _ass _it wasn't, _shit_ that scared me," I ran a hand over my face just as it started to rain, "Oh joy," I muttered and pointed towards the door, "I'd better go, thanks for making me appreciate life, that was fucking horrible, but thanks, see you," I said and used to unlock the door.

I walked into the living room, swung the door shut behind me and sank down on the couch with a sigh. God I felt like crap, how long was it going to take for this day to be over? Crazy bastards, blacking out, darkling's, more crazy bastards in the form of Caleb and his car, and now moronic fuckwit's that claim to be related to me. I blew out a breath and stretched my arms above my head, I was pretty much ready to go to sleep.

Stupid daylight, go away. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off, what seemed like seconds later, the idiots came barging through the door, I thought they had forgotten I was there or something, until it went silent. I opened my eyes slowly and screamed,

"Fuck!" I yelled and fell off the couch, Reid was pissing himself, Tyler was pissing himself, Pogue and Michael were mental.

"Are you _drunk_?" I asked, expecting a positive answer,

"Nope," my brother smiled, taking my spot on the couch with a happy sigh,

"Are you _sure_?" I asked and pulled myself up on the couch furthest away from him. Tyler came and sat next to me but he may as well have been sitting on me.

"Hey Alex," he grinned, "So Caleb picked you up?" he asked and I let my head fall back,

"You're a douche-bag Tyler Simms," I told him and he swung an arm around my shoulders, I glanced at the clock and realised it was eleven p.m. "Home early, woo," I muttered just as Reid went,

"Ooh, careful Ty, Caleb might shoot you,"

"Piss off, all of you," I snapped and started to get up when Tyler pulled me back down, I raised my eyebrows at him and finally noticed the lazy grin on his face. As well as the strong smell of alcohol surrounding him,

"You are _so_ drunk," I shook my head but remained where I was, they were all completely wasted and stupider than normal. Tyler had his arms around my waist when I decided it was time to sleep, "Yep, Ty, letting go now," I said and pulled his arms off me. I glowered at Reid and made my way up the stairs as quietly as I could. Reaching my room, I decided not to take any chances and used to fit a lock to my door. A proper one, not one of those stupid chain lock's, it was a full blown house lock. I smiled at my handiwork and locked it. I was too tired to do anything other than replace my jeans with track pants and take off my hoodie and once I was sure the door was double locked I rendered myself willingly unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

**I might finish this story in a few chapters, depends on the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, read and review.**

_Reaching my room, I decided not to take any chances and used to fit a lock to my door. A proper one, not one of those stupid chain lock's, it was a full blown house lock. I smiled at my handiwork and locked it. I was too tired to do anything other than replace my jeans with track pants and take off my hoodie and once I was sure the door was double locked I rendered myself willingly unconscious. _

I woke up to banging on my door and looked at my alarm, four am, what the fuck? I groaned and stretched, finally opening my eyes, they went immediately to the lock on my door. It was still locked,

"Alex you in there?" Caleb's yelled from the other side,

"Um... yeah," I said groggily and unlocked the lock. He opened the door and raised his eyebrows, "They're drunk, what else was I 'sposed to do?"

"Call me?" he suggested and I smirked momentarily before continuing to stretch out on my bed,

"Yeah, at eleven? No," I shook my head, "Speaking of which, four a.m? You're mean," I grumbled and he grinned,

"Pogue called me for a lift about an hour ago, how'd they even _get_ beer?" he asked and I shrugged,

"I didn't ask, after Baby Boy started hugging me I came up here," I frowned, "Speaking of which, where are the idiots?" I asked and he jerked his thumb, aiming it downstairs. "Also why are you in_ my_ room at four a.m?" I raised my eyebrows,

"I was just checking—"

"To make sure I hadn't died, yada yada, thanks Cal, you're real thoughtful but I may just kill you if you don't leave me alone right now," I said,

"Cal?"

"I'm tired, what do you want from me?" I said defensively and then realised I wasn't any more. "Screw that," I threw the blanket off me and picked my hoodie up off the ground, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows as I slapped my hair into a ponytail.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Not any more," I said accusingly and yawned, "Okay, so I was lying, what's happening?"

"Pogue and Michael are at their house and Tyler's staying here, Reid's being Reid. I think Ty passed out on the couch though," he smirked,

"Two ways I never want to see Tyler: Drunk and passed out," I shook my head,

"He's turning nineteen in like three months, give him a break." he pointed out and I shook my head again,

"I feel so old," I said sadly as I followed him from my room, "Speaking of which, you're already nineteen too, well done. You lived," I smirked and he rolled his eyes, "Okay, if I pass out, it's your fault and you have to make sure they don't kill me in my sleep," I warned and he plastered the Danvers smile on his face. My brain stopped working completely, the smirk was nothing compared to that.

"Exactly what I'm here for," he said and continued down the stairs. I caught sight of Reid and Tyler passed out and snorted, Caleb looked at me and I nodded my head in their direction. They were sprawled out on opposite couches and looked undeniably stupid.

"I'll take Tyler, Reid's mean," I said and Caleb shot me a pleading look, "He's more likely to hit me than you, trust me," I said and poked Tyler in the side, when he didn't move I looked at Caleb, "Can't we just leave them here?"

"Come on Alex, it won't take that long," he assured me and unsurprisingly, it didn't make me feel any better about carrying one of my best friends up two flights of stairs when he was both drunk and extremely heavy. Caleb had succeeded in waking up Reid and was now trying to get him to stand up. I glared at Tyler and poked him again, this time in the face. He swung at my arm and caught me in the stomach,

"Bitch!" I hissed and gave up on the nice act. I bent down to ear height and screamed in his ear.

"Shit!" he yelled and fell off the couch, I laughed, "What was that for?"

"You hit me," I shrugged and he glared at me, "Come on you moron, let's go," I said and started pushing him towards the stairs, my scream had woken Reid as well who was now doing the same as Tyler.

Complaining and walking like a zombie on ecstasy. I was tempted to kick my brother in the back of the knees and laugh but that was cruel. I smirked, and only then realised that Caleb was looking at me, leaning against the banister,

"What? He hit me!" I defended and he laughed quietly,

"Nice,"

"Oh shut up, he deserved it,"

"Whatever,"

I smirked despite myself and we both walked to the side of the most likely already hung over boys, making sure they didn't die. When we finally got Tyler into a spare room and Reid into his own room I was so tired I could've passed out myself. I looked at the clock and it made me even more exhausted,

"Damn, it's five," I said and looked at Caleb, he looked as bad as I felt, "You can stay in a spare room," I suggested and he shook his head,

"Nah, I can..." he held back a yawn, "drive,"

"Uh, no," I said and pushed him towards a spare room, "Go to sleep you idiot,"

"Thanks," he said, ignoring my insult and walked slowly into the room I'd pointed out.

I waved dismissively, yawned and went to my room. Finally, sleep.

Waking up to a house full of yelling and loud music is not something I ever want to do again. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and checked the time, okay, so it was one. That was no excuse, weren't the guys meant to be hung over? Then again, it was Reid and Tyler.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked through my wardrobe for something decent to wear. Finding nothing, I grabbed a white tank top and my favourite jeans, pulled on my Converse and straightened my hair before returning it to it's ponytail state. I searched my room for a jacket and found a black hooded, fitted cardigan. When did I buy this? I shrugged and pulled it on, looked around my room and frowned at my appearance in the mirror. I yanked out my make-up bag and did the basics then gave up and unlocked my door. I walked over and out of my room, locking it behind me, and leaned over the balcony.

Holy mother of all that is suicide.

My eyes widened and I scanned the room for my brother. Spotting his blonde head was easy, getting to it was not. I kept my eyes on his hair as I manoeuvred through the crowd, my discomfort with the situation was clear on my face. If he broke anything there would be hell to pay. I finally reached Reid and slapped him hard across the back of the head

"Ow! What the f— Alex?"

"Yes you idiot, what happened to being hung over?"

"I cleared it up," he grinned and I could've killed him then and there,

"What's with all the people?" I asked and he shrugged,

"Party,"

"At _one_ _p.m. _Never thought I'd see the day, you're deranged, where's Tyler?"

"In the kitchen I think," he scrunched up his face, "You look like hell,"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I snapped and made my way through the crowd towards the kitchen. "I swear if mother was still alive," I mumbled to myself and spotted Tyler sitting on a stool at the counter. I moved over to him, "This better have been Reid's idea," I muttered and took a seat next to him,

"It was, trust me," he muttered and I looked at him, unable to hold back my laughter,

"You look worse than me Baby Boy," I smirked and he groaned,

"Stupid Reid, I'm gonna kill him,"

"_You're_ gonna kill him? This is _my_ house," I reminded him and he smirked,

"We could try getting everyone to leave,"

"How? Yelling over the music? Hey where's Caleb?"

"He was here?"

"Yeah, after we got you assholes upstairs last night he took a spare room," I said and Tyler nodded,

"Haven't seen him, but back to the problem, we could call the cops? There's beer here and Reid deserves a night in jail,"

"Hate to break it to you Tyler but you'd be arrested too, you _stink_,"

"Not if I wasn't here," he tapped his nose knowingly and I grinned,

"Deal, okay, but we're calling Pogue, Skye and Caleb and telling them to get out,"

"And Michael,"

"Fine," I grumbled and pulled out my phone, calling Skye first,

"Hello?" she asked and I immediately assumed she wasn't here,

"Are you at the house?"

"Your house? Uh yeah," she said and gave a nervous laugh,

"Where are you?"

"Um... Reid's room,"

"Fuck no," I groaned and contemplated how much jail time I'd get for killing my brother, "Come down to the kitchen, leave Reid up there,"

"M'kay," she said and I grimaced at the far away tone,

"Now Skyler!"

"Ugh, fine," she grumbled and I heard arguing in the background,

"I'm not hanging up 'till you come down," I assured her and she growled,

"I hate you,"

"Me too, get your ass down here _now_!" I demanded and within seconds, my best friend was standing in front of me. "Thank-you," I said, hanging up the phone, "We're calling the cops, so we have to leave," I gestured to the door and she rolled her eyes,

"What about Reid?"

"He organised the party, it's his fault,"

"That's low, even for you,"

"Whatever, can you call Michael and tell him to get out?"

"Sure," she said and pulled out her phone, I heard the conversation and turned to Tyler,

"Who?"

"I've called Pogue and Caleb, they're on their way out,"

"Thanks," I said and gestured to Skye, "She's calling Michael,"

"Done, he's leaving now, are you sure we can't tell Reid? He'll get fined and arrested,"

"We can tell him, but it won't make a difference, they're going to assume either me or Reid organised this and to be honest. I think it's about time Reid pays for his actions," I said and she nodded, understanding but not wanting to leave it at that. "Come on, let's get out, then we can call the cops, I want these people out of my house,"

"Fine," Skye grumbled and we left through the back door, we got around to Tyler's Hummer and the three of us piled in.

After we reached Tyler's house, the three of us went inside and he dialled nine one one.

"Hello? Police, Ambulance or Fire Brigade?"

"Police," he said, "Um, yes, there's an open house party at one and two Gardeners grove, there's believed to be alcohol involved," he told them and someone on the other end spoke, "Yeah, the Garwin's estate," he said and looked at me, I shrugged, "Okay, thanks," he said and hung up, "They're sending someone out to check on it. The check up will most likely scare some people away," he frowned and shut the phone, "Are you sure we can't call Reid?"

"Nah, they know it's our house now, they also think I'm still in Italy, it's obvious who planned the party," I grinned, "Reid is gonna get it bad,"

"You're gonna have to send bail, you know that right, or you'll never hear the end of it,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, after one night though, are you sure Pogue and Caleb are out?" I asked and he nodded

"They were leaving when I called,"

"Okay," I looked at Skye who was looking at me with a disapproving glare on her face. "He deserves it okay?"

"You'd better send it straight away," She warned and I sighed but nodded anyway,

"They'll keep him for a mandatory night anyway though," I grinned and she shook her head,

"How do you know?"

"Junior year Skye, the big party, Reid bailed and I was left to deal with the cops, this is revenge," I rubbed my hands together evilly. She laughed,

"You're such an idiot,"

"Yeah, duh, but at least it'll get the people out," I smiled, "Get everyone over here, I'm bored," I frowned and Tyler and Skye laughed,

"You just got a million people out of your house so you could bring them here?"

"Uh... no, I meant like," I didn't want to say his name, it felt like I'd been saying it too much recently, "Michael and stuff,"

"The and stuff would be... Caleb?" Skye asked and I narrowed my eyes at her,

"Shut up,"

"Never,"


	22. Chapter 22

**I have found a way to balance solely on my head and left elbow. Thanks for reading to the small number of readers. Thanks for reviewing for the even smaller number of reviewers. Disclaimer: Write it yourself.**

"_You just got a million people out of your house so you could bring them here?"_

"_Uh... no, I meant like," I didn't want to say his name, it felt like I'd been saying it too much recently, "Michael and stuff,"_

"_The and stuff would be... Caleb?" Skye asked and I narrowed my eyes at her, _

"_Shut up,"_

"_Never,"_

Tyler grinned but pulled out his phone anyway, just as the aforementioned came through the door, followed by Pogue and Michael.

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asked and an evil smile appeared on my face,

"Probably in jail by now, thanks to Alex," Skye said angrily and my smile got bigger.

"What can I say? I'm just awesome like that,"

"Oh shut up, you're so not funny,"

"Au contrare my friend. But I am,"

"Whatever," she snapped and I grinned again, Pogue was holding back a laugh, Caleb was shaking his head and Michael was being Michael. Bitch, I should've known he'd take Skye's side in this.

"That's really immature Alex," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh... don't give a shit," I forced a smile and cocked my head to the side.

"Why didn't you tell him you were calling the cops?"

"Dunno, felt like being a bitch I guess." I pretended to examine my nails, "Besides what do you care? Reid's _finally_ going to get what's coming to him and he'll only have to spend one night there before I post bail anyway," I snapped and sat down,

"He's your _brother_ and you're letting him take the blame for this—"

"Yeah, he's my brother, and yeah I'm letting him take the blame for this because one, he organised it. Two, he's serving alcohol to minors, and three, he's a delusional, sadistic, man whore with no conscience whatsoever." I was standing up now and pretty much yelling at Michael,

"You're such a _hypocrite_, you always make sure you notice everyone else's mistakes before your own and when they finally catch up to you. You leave the country," he yelled back,

"Are you fucking _serious_? You're talking about a _murder_ Michael,"

"Yeah, a murder I'm pretty sure _you_ committed, because despite what the police are saying about it all being a set up, I've come to think that maybe the Garwin's just didn't want a bad name, because there is no _way_ there would be that many co-incidences if it was." he said and I froze,

I didn't have to look around to know that everyone was staring at me, this was exactly the reason I had left for Italy. I opened my mouth but nothing came out,

"Alex—" Skye started but I stepped back,

"No, Michael's just saying what everyone else is thinking." I told her, not taking my eyes away from him, "Would it make you feel better if I just told them I did it?" I asked and to my surprise, he nodded, "Thanks _so much_ for believing me Michael," I muttered and walked out the door.

I didn't blame them all for thinking I actually killed Sarah. But the funny thing was, if they were really my friends, they would have told me sooner and not sprung it on me without giving me a chance to point out why the information didn't fit.

I was at home asleep when Sarah's car was hit. I didn't have to ask any of the guys for a lift because my car was still in the driveway. I had checked many, many, many times and my car had no dints other than the one from when I threw my keys at the hood. And that was about three centimetres from the window.

I ran a hand through my hair and relived the worst memory in that set of nightmares, and it had nothing to do with Sarah.

It was the feeling in the parking lot and then again at the Boston airport and the police station that no one that knew me cared whether or not I lived or died.

I sighed and shivered at the same time. Stupid Ipswich. It didn't rain half as much as this in Florence. I reached into my jeans pocket and smiled when my hand touched the cold metallic of my iPod. I clicked play and shoved both buds into my ears. Syndicate by The Fray shot through and I smirked.

_Baby don't forget_

_You haven't lost it all yet_

_Don't know what your made of_

_Til the one thing that you want_

_Is coming with the dawn and suddenly changes_

I looked around and made sure no one was looking before I materialised a cigarette and a lighter, I hadn't smoked in almost three years. But I really needed one right now, I did a double take, was it really worth it? I took the cancer stick out of my mouth and looked at it for a second before deciding it was. I stuck it back in my mouth and flicked the lighter, but it didn't work.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled and checked to make sure it wasn't clogged or something just as Reid came up beside me.

"They'll kill you, you know,"

"Nuh duh," I rolled my eyes and used to make the lighter work. "When did you get here?"

"Just now, no thanks to _you_," he frowned and I grinned,

I just got it lit when Reid yanked the thing out of my mouth and threw it on the ground, stomping on it before I could even think about picking it up. I glared at him and created another one, which he again ripped from my mouth and repeated the stomping gig with. "Fuck off," I muttered and gave up, stomping towards Ty's Hummer.

"He'll burn you if you even think about taking it," he assured me and I shrugged, "And I'll tell Caleb to put the restraining spell on you," he crossed his arms over his chest

"You do that and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do," I snarled and glowered at him,

"Wow, cliché much Alex? I thought I taught you better than that," he shook his head in mock annoyance,

"Get over yourself you prat," I hissed and he laughed,

"But seriously, your using gets even a _tiny_ bit out of control and I'm telling Caleb," he warned and turned around, stalking back inside. I shrugged and created another cigarette just to piss him off, lighting it this time with my mind instead of waiting for a lighter. It was times like these I wished I was a werewolf, not one of those creepy ones, but like Jacobs shape-shifter in Twilight. I grinned at the idea, could I trade my power for that ability? I tapped my chin thoughtfully and shook my head. Then I wouldn't be able to magic ciggy's whenever I wanted or manipulate the air particles to create my car. I sighed and blew out the smoke from said cancer stick. I stuck it back in my mouth and put my hands in my pockets. I'd been standing here for a while now, it was about time I did something useful.

I decided I would try shape-shifting into a giant wolf. Or I could use and make the actual Jacob appear in front of me. I shook my head, he was better as a character. But that didn't stop me from wanting to go to Forks and scream out Jacob Black in the woods any less than it made me want to stay alive. I sighed and started drawing circles in the gravel with the toe of my Converse.

Why _not_ try the shape-shifting thing? It _would_ be a better way to express my anger and it would mean I wasn't throwing stuff at people any more. I stopped, maybe I could keep throwing stuff. Just never at anyone that wasn't Reid. I decided and felt my eyes flash black as I imagined phasing into a giant brown wolf. I closed my eyes and opened them again, swinging my head around, I noticed something brown flicking in and out of my peripheral. Success! I chuckled and the noise came out as a bark. But when I looked around, I noticed the shreds of clothing and shoe everywhere and whined, those were my favourite jeans! I frowned and looked at the crushed cigarette on the ground. Could dog's smoke?

God I'm an idiot. I shook my head and tried to scream, just to see what would happen. It came out as a howl. I was practically shaking with happiness until Reid came back out and his eyes widened, I rolled mine and waited while he yelled out to everyone before I decided how I would make my extremely dramatic exit.

"Caleb, you have to put that restraining spell on her," he pleaded and I whipped my head around, growling at everyone there, only just realising that Skye was present.

Oh shit. I looked at Caleb and if he was a cartoon he definitely would have exploded by now. I yelped and started running towards the house, it was weird how powerful my legs felt under me and I liked it. I sprinted through back streets and gardens until I got to the house, which was currently unoccupied. Thank God. I sighed and checked that no one was looking at me before I went around the back and slunk in through the back kitchen door, which had been left open thanks to the people ready to make a run for it. I quickly shifted back and used to make the same outfit I'd had on before appear unharmed on my body, suddenly wondering what the Quileute's did about underwear. I scrunched my nose in horror and wiped the image from my mind.

Creeping up the stairs was not as easy as I thought it would be and I realised my phone had been obliterated in the phase. I frowned and made a new one.

I knew it wasn't good that I was using so much but I needed to. Or just wanted to, I couldn't decide.

The phone started ringing full volume and I jumped, Caleb, of course.

"Uh... hi,"

"What the _fuck_ was that? You didn't seem to remember that Skye was there did you? You are extremely lucky she didn't see you, you hear me? I'm putting the restriction spell on as soon as I can."

"Have fun," I muttered and snapped the phone shut,

And _just_ as he was starting to act okay again. I shook my head, why did I have to be so _stupid_? I whacked my head against the closest wall, replaced my phone in my pocket and walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Oh, joy," I grimaced as my phone started to ring again. I didn't even check the ID this time,

"Yellow?" I answered,

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Reid started and I rolled my eyes

"Oh just shut up, Caleb called about two seconds before you," I said and shut the phone. Stupid brother, stupid Caleb, stupid Book Of Fucking Damnation. I pouted and slammed right into my door, stupid lock.

"Stupid door," I muttered and put my back to the door, sinking down in front of it. "Gay," I added and looked at the ceiling, I sighed melodramatically and looked back at the floor. This was going to be fun, I reached for my iPod and almost cried.

"No!" I yelled and put my head in my hands,

"What'd you do this time?" a familiar voice asked in front of me and I didn't bother to look at who said it before answering,

"I destroyed my iPod." I mumbled,

"Really? Because _I_ destroyed your life," he laughed manically, my head snapped up at that and I tried to move back when I recognised the face. "Yay! Alex finally gets it!" he clapped his hands together in celebration and bent down to my height. "You really should've figured it out sooner," he smirked and let his eyes fade completely black.

"I didn't even know you before a year ago," I spat and he sighed,

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't!"

"Actually... probably not, but that doesn't matter now, I just like to play games,"

"Mark—" I started

"It's Marcus honey, now stand up, you don't want to get blood on the door now do you?"


	23. Chapter 23

"_I didn't even know you before Italy," I spat and he sighed, _

"_Yes you did," _

"_No I didn't!" _

"_Actually... probably not, but that doesn't matter now, I just like to play games," _

"_Mark—" I started_

"_It's Marcus honey, now stand up, you don't want to get blood on the door now do you?" _

He looked at me with an amused expression when all I did was sit there, but it quickly faded into one of annoyance when I continued to do nothing.

"Fucking hell Alex, hurry up," he yanked me up by the hand and pushed me back hard against the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded, wincing at the obtusely cliché line,

"Uh... what everyone _else_ with this power wants." he raised an eyebrow, "More of it," he shrugged, "But that's not why I'm here, I'm here because _you_ are fun to play with, you're so _emotional_!" he grinned,

"And _you're_ a psychopath," I winced when he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me forward only so he could whack my head back again indifferently.

"Thank-you, no one's ever called me that before," he grinned and I heard the door behind me open, he looked back and sighed sadly, "Well... that's not nice, your brother doesn't seem to understand the meaning of stay the _fuck_ where you are!" he snarled and his casual demeanour became homicidal.

"Wait," I grabbed his forearm and he looked back at me in amusement, "Can you leave them out of this?"

"Why so cheesy Alex? Everyone's gotta die eventually," he smirked and disappeared into thin air.

"Holy shit," I whispered and put my hand on my throat where he'd almost choked me.

Marcus? Are you fucking _serious_? My expression changed to one of extreme annoyance and I stomped down the stairs only to be met with the supposedly "angry" faces of Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler and Michael.

I stood at the bottom with my hand on the rail and waited for them to say something.

"What the hell were you—"

"We went over this on the phone Caleb, I _wasn't _thinking, dickhead one and dickhead two over there pissed me off," I reasoned and gestured towards Reid and Michael, I was thinking about telling them about Marcus until the idiots came barging in all angry and macho but I would tell them anyway.

"So Marcus is the mystery man," I said and Caleb raised an eyebrow, "You know," I had no time for spared feelings, "The one that killed Georgia and Sarah and then tried to kill me?" I asked and he tensed.

"How do you know?"

"I guessed? How the frick do you _think_ I know? He came and threatened me, as per usual, not very original if I may so myself _Mark_," I hissed, knowing he was listening. Jesus Christ even swearing has evaded me, I thought dryly and pushed past them. Or... _tried _to push past them that is, Caleb sighed and grabbed my arm, deja-vu struck and I pushed him off.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, thanks, are _you_ okay?" I raised my eyebrows,

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno," I mumbled and sat down on the couch, "So... Nicky's anybody?" I asked and they nodded, the silence was really starting to bug me.

"I'll take my car, I always end up leaving early anyway," I frowned and walked towards the door when I remembered that I needed keys, I tried to remember where I'd put them and looked to the table near the door. I swear I put them there, I looked behind a picture and, lo and behold, the case of the missing key was solved.

I grinned, I didn't even have to use to find them. After realising everyone was already outside and probably in their cars, I pulled the key from the box out of my pocket and locked the door behind me, I returned it to the small key box inside the box-that-I-have-no-name-for and made sure it was all locked before I left. Not that it would matter anyway, paedophiles and Aaron had nothing on Marcus the psychopath.

After making sure everything was secure, I headed over to my car and realised it was already unlocked and occupied. I yanked the door open to see Caleb sitting there, swinging my keys on their loophole around his finger. I sighed and got into the car, snatched the keys from Caleb and started up my baby.

"Want to clue me in on why you're not in your _own_ car?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the Mustang in front of me, currently driven by Pogue.

"Because I need to talk to you," he said all matter-of-fact-like

"Oh really? Something new and exciting for us!" I said with much forced fake enthusiasm and focused on resisting the urge to slam my hand down on the horn and watch Pogue jump.

He ignored my statement of the obvious and kept talking, "It's about Marcus, are you sure it's him?"

"No, not really, I mean he could always just be faking the jet black eyes and ability to throw people against the wall in an attempt to make us think Chase isn't still alive," I said sarcastically,

"Well, yeah there's that, but like you said, he just _came_ up to you and announced that he was the one who killed Sarah and Georgia and attempted to kill you even though he didn't know you?"

"You're forgetting something," I pointed out and he raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Chase didn't know us either, and _he_ was still hell bent on revenge. But there's one difference between Chase and Marcus."

"What?"

"Marcus is doing this for _fun_ Chase, like I said, wanted revenge. In short, Marcus is a sick, sadistic _asshole_ that enjoys messing with people," I gritted my teeth and slammed on the brakes just as Pogue stopped and got out of his car. Knowing now what Marcus was capable of, I wasn't doubting that whatever it was was either

a) a plot to piss us off, or

b) more "fun"

I ignored Caleb's inquisitive glance and threw my door open, walking to where Pogue was currently squatting on the ground with his phone at his ear. I took one look at the person he was bent over and had to hold onto Caleb's mirror to prevent myself from falling over.

My heart had sped up to a sickening pace and I bit back dry tears.

Michael.

I sucked in a breath and tried to slow down my breath rate.

No. No, no, no, _no. _

I couldn't move from where I'd stopped and looked at Pogue, trying to determine whether or not he was breathing. When he didn't look up, but continued to attempt CPR on his brother's bloody and cut up body I took a few steps forward only to remember what Marcus had said he liked so much about me.

"_...__I'm here because _you_ are fun to play with, you're so _emotional_!"_

I shook my head and tried to regain my composure but I couldn't, not until I knew whether or not my best friend was going to be okay.

"Pogue?" I choked out and his head snapped up to look at me, his eyes were full of pain and I was sure mine were a mirror image. I couldn't look at Michael for longer than a second. His limbs were splayed in a completely unnatural position on the road, twisted almost beyond recognition and his arms were bruised from the wrists up. His legs looked like they had been minced and torn in all different directions and his face...

I couldn't look at his face. All I knew was that there was a deep cut running from just under his eye to below his nose and his whole face was an unnatural shade of purple and black. I gripped the mirror harder and tried to see if Michael was breathing; by the slight movement in his chest, he was still alive. But too close to death. I squeezed my eyes shut just as ambulance sirens sounded not too far away and I remembered everyone else. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Kate, Skye. I looked behind me and spotted Caleb wearing the mask of no emotion yet again. He looked the same way he did when Sarah died and I looked back at Pogue, his hair was partly shielding his face and he was holding his head up with one hand.

_No! _

I snapped out of my trance and sprinted to the body, I could no longer see the faint rise of his chest and his eyes were shut.

I hissed and turned my anger on Pogue, "Keep trying!" I demanded and picked up Michael's hand. "Mike, listen to me, open your eyes, you can open them. Just..." I blinked away a tear that was forming in my eye, "Don't die, _please_ don't die," I whispered and squeezed his hand, everything was going blurry and I knew I was crying, Pogue had stopped trying to resuscitate him again and I tried desperately to pick up where he'd left off. But it wasn't working, my tears slid down my cheeks and arms and mixed with the blood that was pooling on the ground below me.

My best friends blood.

I finally gave up and let the paramedics take over but I didn't leave him alone. My head was bowed and I couldn't stop crying, I was all but welded to Michael's side. He couldn't die on me now, I gripped his shredded hand tighter and didn't let go, my tears were still falling and I didn't stop them.

Someone came up behind me and tried to get me to get up but I wouldn't. The paramedics had managed to stabilise Michael and were now putting him on the stretcher, I closed my eyes and let the person pull me up. They wrapped their arms around me and I finally recognised it as Caleb. I turned around and cried into his shirt, only catching the last of the emergency team's words as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"-parents will be informed of his passing."

"No," I turned around and faced them, "You have to see if you can do something!" I demanded, my words were slurred because of the water works and the man looked at me with a look I recognised all too well as pity stretched across his face.

"I'm sorry miss, we tried but the boy was already too far gone," he told me and I stopped crying,

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered, more in sadness than anger, I was barely coherent but Caleb heard me,

"Alex..." he started but couldn't say anything else and I turned back to face his tear stained shirt, remembering Pogue, I looked over Caleb's shoulder at the brother, Pogue was staring at his bloodied hands. I caught his eye and noticed how vulnerable he looked, Pogue, who I'd always looked up to as the strong one who never cried. The macho-man who always made everyone else look scrawny, reduced to tears because a fucking sadist thought it was _fun_ to torment people.

I wanted to scream at him and return the favour.

Marcus _was_ going to die. And like he'd told me before.

Everyone's gotta die eventually.

Why not get rid of the person who deserved death most?


	24. Chapter 24

**Can I just point out that this story has absolutely no story line whatsoever. I'm making it up as I go, so if you have any ideas, message me. Disclaimer: Dear Sony, I know what's mine, you know what's yours. Go Away.**

_Pogue, who I'd always looked up to as the strong one who never cried. The macho-man who always made everyone else look scrawny, reduced to tears because a fucking sadist thought it was _fun_ to torment people._

_I wanted to scream at him and return the favour. _

_Marcus _was_ going to die. And like he'd told me before. _

_Everyone's gotta die eventually. _

_Why not get rid of the person who deserved death the most?_

I took in a deep breath and pulled away from Caleb, noting that I still had tears in my eyes and most likely mascara tracks down my cheeks, I turned away and wiped at my face. Even going as far as to lift up the edge of my shirt and wipe at my face with that. I knew that Marcus was watching and had probably seen my emotions change from upset and scared to furious and bent but I didn't care. There was no way of preventing his watching me, I wasn't stupid. Not bothering to look around, I finally turned back to Caleb. The one person I depended on to keep a level head at all times.

I avoided his eyes and looked past him to Pogue.

"So what do we do?" My throat was dry and made my voice sound like sandpaper scraping against metal and I winced at the noise. It was barely recognisable as my own voice. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"I'll call Tyler," he suggested and I nodded once, pulling out my own phone to call Skye.

I waited as the phone connected. But then went straight to voice-mail. That wasn't good, Skye never turned her phone off. I looked at Caleb who had the same expression on his face.

"Holy crap," my eyes widened and I dialled Reid's number. "Please, please pick up," I pleaded with the device and my heart dropped when it again went straight to voice-mail. I shook my head at Caleb and we looked at Pogue who was talking into his mobile to someone. Oh god please be Kate. I crossed my fingers and tried to hear what he was saying, only realising when he hung up that it was a voice message. "Shit," I whined and looked at the ground.

"I just left a message on Kate's phone telling her to meet us at the house." he told us and I coughed, leaving an open space for Caleb to explain.

"No one's picking up, I tried Tyler and Alex checked Reid and Skye. No one's answering." he raised his eyes just a tiny bit and we both caught a glimpse of Pogue's frustrated expression before it faded to anger at the realisation of what it meant.

"I'm gonna fucking _kill_ that bastard!" his voice rose with every word and I winced.

"Calm _down_ Pogue! Oh god I'm turning into Caleb," I muttered and Caleb snorted,

"Not even close," he assured me,

"Thank you Danvers, that makes me feel _so _much better," I rolled my eyes and he smirked,

"Okay shut up, we have to focus on the problem here. Marcus has most likely taken everyone else hostage and—" Caleb started but I cut him off

"Can we _not_ say hostage? Cause, hostage's pretty much always end up dead," I pointed out and Pogue nodded in agreement,

"Well what do you suggest we call them?"

"I dunno, something neutral... like, bunnies," I suggested and Caleb raised his eyebrows,

"You're prepared to call _Reid_ a bunny?"

"Okay, so maybe not bunnies—"

"Should we really be doing this? Counting the people we've lost already to this dickhead, we can't lose anyone else. I think we should just give him what he wants." Pogue said, avoiding my eyes, I sighed and started to talk but Caleb cut me off,

"We don't even _know_ what he wants, if we give up now we're guaranteed to be dead this time tomorrow,"

What were these two? The corny despressant patrol? Jesus! "How many people do you think have to die for us to get out of this?" Okay, whatever, I needed an input.

"One," Caleb said and I burst out laughing,

"Corny much?"

"Shut up, I was trying to be dramatic,"

"You failed..."

"I can see that."

"Badly,"

"Shut up."

I was trying to be serious and hold back laughter at the same time and it wasn't working. But one look at Pogue told me I was being an ass, so I kept trying.

"Back to the problem," he smirked and I bit my lip,

"Well we can't just barge in there," Caleb said and I managed to regain my maturity. But only just.

"We may as well," I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow, "Marcus is watching everything we do, we may as well walk up to him and announce that we're going to kill him to his face. He's like a freaking cheshire cat,"

"Shit," Caleb muttered and ran a hand through his hair, I looked at him in surprise, "You're growing on me," was his excuse and I shrugged it off. At least he didn't hate me any more.

"I suggest we go somewhere, get drunk, mourn and _then_ go kill the bastard." I suggested and Pogue nodded, I hated how depressed I sounded. Even when my mother died it wasn't this bad. Sorry mom.

We all loaded into our respective cars. Pogue riding with me this time, and headed to Nicky's where we immediately resumed a place at one of the small tables, all traces of happiness gone, even _pool_ wasn't appealing.

We'd just lost yet another person to Marcus, and despite what everyone was telling me, it was all my fault. Even though Marcus had started messing with me before Italy, I was the one who got pissed off enough to actually _go_ to Italy. Giving him the chance to find out every little thing about me, apart from the Covenant. I sighed and tilted my head up to the ugly yellow-brown ceiling, it was stupid to try and mourn at Nicky's where no one shut up and I was walking around with Pogue and Caleb. It seemed like almost every girl in the place had come up at one point and asked questions of some sort, usually involving a lot of flippy hair shit and flirting.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the noise, this was so freaking pointless I couldn't begin to complain. Running my hands through my hair I realised I was absolutely exhausted. I rubbed at the corners of my eyes and tried to ignore it, there was no way I was falling asleep now. Not after Michael's death and Marcus' crazy kidnapping of four other people, I felt someone come up behind me and my eyes snapped open on reflex.

"Well, well, Garwin, I seem to be seeing a lot of you lately," Aaron smirked and I almost vomited he was so disgusting, I swear, this boy did _not_ get the message. I sighed and sat forward,

"Are you just here to piss me off? Or do you want something?" I asked and put my head in my hands, why me?

"Yeah, I think I do," he said suggestively and again, I almost threw up the little I'd eaten today.

"Oh God, please go revolt someone else with your prescence," I groaned and he leaned on my chair, just as I scooted it forward. There was no escape now, I looked up at Pogue who was glaring at Aaron and Caleb who was trying not to laugh. What? I mouthed and he shook his head,

"These pussy's annoying you?"

"Not _them_, more so _you. _Please go away, you're embarrassing yourself," I was prepared to get on my knees and beg for him to go away. Actually no I wasn't, he'd take that as a compliment and probably take my chair. Oh God.

"I—"

"No. Seriously. Fuck off," I interrupted and half turned to face him, I pushed his hands off my chair and turned back around. 3... 2... 1...

"What the _fuck_ Alexis? I was being _pleasant_," he was getting angry now. Shoot me please.

"No. You were being a pig," I said and looked at Nicky, he knew there was going to be a fight and if my brother was here, it would have started and finished by now. I was kind of surprised that nothing had happened, I guess cause I was a girl. Nicky pulled his baseball bat out from under the bar and glared at Aaron, who immediately backed off and went,

"Whatever," before walking away.

"Why is he such a _dick_?" I speculated and cringed as I managed to breathe in something disgusting. Probably Aarons cologne.

"He's spent his whole life that way and you expect him to change _now_?" Caleb asked and leaned on his elbow.

"Not really, I just wish he'd piss off when asked, or better yet, disappear completely,"

"Jeez, you _really_ hate Aaron don't you?"

"Well... I don't hate him, so much as... regret his existance." I smirked and stood up, "So. Are we going to continue being depressing? I don't think alcohol and emotions were really destined for each other. Seeing as I now feel like shit."

"That's because you've had like six beers,"

"Good point... come to think of it, I am starting to feel kinda tipsy," I noticed my voice getting slower and the words started to string together. "Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't drive tonight," I fished the keys out of my pocket and flung them at Pogue. "I'll sleep in the back seat," I warned him and Caleb rolled his eyes,

"Come with me, you're more likely to distract Pogue," he started to walk towards the door and I followed, Pogue hot on my drunken heels.

"Why do you let me get so shitfaced?" I demanded as Caleb dragged me towards his car. He just shrugged and unlocked it, I opened the passenger door and got in as gracefully as I could. It didn't help that the car was so freaking low down. What the hell? I felt my eyes closing and was tempted to slap myself, but then again, that would make me look like an idiot. Instead I just blinked heavily and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Just sleep you idiot," Caleb laughed and I scowled at him,

"If anything happens I don't want to be passed out in your car because _someone_ forgot to wake me up." I pointed out and he rolled his eyes,

"Why would I forget to wake you up?"

"Because maybe Marcus was doing the monkey thing where they pick as many off at a time until one's left, then they force the last... um, monkey... to kill another monkey in order for everyone else to be free."

There was a long silence, "Do monkey's really do that?"

"I don't know, I made it up!"

"Nice,"

"Shut up, where's Pogue?" I asked, my car wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. "Oh shit," I groaned and Caleb looked at me, "Marcus. Fuck." I let my head fall back against the head rest and looked at the sky. Stupid fucking Marcus. Actually no, it was more like _clever_ fucking Marcus.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know... I made up a monkey strategy Caleb."

"Which he appears to be using."

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"We're screwed,"

"I noticed,"

I was so freaked out I couldn't even grin at the innuendo. This was bad.


	25. Chapter 25

"_What do we do now?"_

"_I don't know... I made up a monkey strategy Caleb." _

"_Which he appears to be using."_

"_Caleb?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We're screwed,"_

"_I noticed," _

_I was so freaked out I couldn't even grin at the innuendo. This was bad. _

I'd never really been particularly good at mourning. I guess that's a good thing, but not really. Mostly I just don't have time to spend crying over people who – and yes I know this sounds heartless – aren't going to be around to see it ever again. God that really does sound horrible. I shook my head and tried to focus on the present, Pogue was gone, along with Reid, Tyler, Skye and Kate and it was just me and Caleb.

Okay a while ago I would have been happy that it was _just me and Caleb _by ourselves; in a car. But now I hated it, well, not really. I mean I would have liked it if it was under different circumstances and all my friends weren't under a massive threat because my ex-boyfriend of not even a week was and still is crazy and disgustingly twisted and only went out with me in the first place so he could continue to screw up my life more than he already has.

Well that's just lovely.

I wiped my brain clean, unfortunately not with windscreen wipers. Jesus Christ I've actually gone mental. And looked out the window, every single drop of rain that fell on the window was looking in on an overload of emotion – mostly depression and anger. I sighed quietly and didn't bother to look over at Caleb when he pulled up outside his house. We figured if Evelyn was still there we had a higher chance of staying sane and not ending up turning into Marcus and killing each other for the fun of it. Caleb would probably be the killer and me the dead person. He's smarter. Shut up! I wanted to continuously hit my head against a brick wall until my brain shut up but then again... that would make me look crazy. Not, unfortunately for the first time in my deranged and worrying life.

"Alex?" Caleb was standing in front of me looking at me in amusement

"What did I do now?"

"You haven't moved since we pulled up, want to get out?" he asked and I shrugged

"Nah that's alright, I think I'll sleep in here,"

"Just get out," he ordered and I stood up.

"Whatever, so... what are we doing?"

"I have no idea to be honest, you want to stay here or at your house?"

"Do I have a choice?" I raised my eyebrows and Caleb shook his head.

"No, I guess not,"

"See? No problem then," I smirked and we went inside

"Mother?" he asked and I held back a laugh at the tone of voice, regretful and annoyed is always a lovely way to talk to your mother.

"In here," she said loudly from what I knew as Caleb's dad's study. We walked in and I stood behind Caleb at the doorway until Evelyn saw me, "Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"Uh—" I was trying to think of something to say when Caleb interrupted me,

"She's staying the night," he mumbled and scratched the back of his neck,

Evelyns eyes went wide as she tried to figure out what was going on,

"It's kind of like the Chase situation," I explained and she raised an eyebrow, "This guy... man, Marcus is almost repeating what Chase did, but he's doing it for fun... not out of revenge." I said and she frowned,

"So... why is he doing this?"

"For fun, he's the one who killed Sarah and Georgia and now Michael, when Alex went to Italy he lived with her," Caleb said,

"Alexis? You lived with him?"

"I didn't know who he was, he never showed any signs of being like us, but now... now he's focused purely on making me... us, miserable,"

"Fantastic," she mumbled and I nodded, "So what are you going to do?"

"Well he has everyone else, or, that's what we think... so we're going to wait,"

"No plan?"

"We can't plan for something we don't even know exists," he muttered and Evelyn ignored it,

"Well you'd both better stay here, if that's okay with your parents Alexis?"

I smirked, "Mrs Danvers, my father died a long time ago and my mother's been dead for over a year. I don't think they mind,"

"I'm sorry Alexis, I forgot."

"No problem and it's Alex," I told her and Caleb nudged me with his elbow to leave,

"We'd better be going,"

"Just... don't kill yourselves," she murmured and we nodded before leaving,

"Sorry, I don't think she went to the funeral,"

"Don't worry Caleb, only three people did," I smirked again, told you I wasn't good at mourning.

"Who?"

"Me, the priest-y person and my mother," I couldn't keep the evil smile off my face as Caleb's eyes went wide,

"How can you be okay with that?"

"Because it means that if there's such a thing as ghosts, and she was watching. She can't say I don't love her if I was the only one there," I sighed, "So... what are we going to do while we wait?"

Caleb was silent for a second, "Are you sure you're not sad, Michael just died,"

"I'm a horrible mourner and person, I'm sad for about an hour then I'm over it," I frowned, "At least if I don't believe in hell I can't go there."

"Has anyone ever told you you're extremely depressing?"

"Lot's of times," I grinned, "Can we do something _other_ than talk about death?"

"Sure, like what?"

"I dunno... movie?" I asked,

"What do you want to watch?"

"You can choose," I said and he grinned evilly, "Oh crap," I groaned and dragged my feet to the lounge room, Caleb already had the DVD out and in the DVD player by the time I sat down, I glanced at the case on the table and whined, "Oh please no,"

"I sat through Orphan, you can watch this,"

"I never took you for a sadist."

"It's not that bad,"

"Kokoda. Caleb. Are you trying to make me strangle you?"

"It's good!"

"No."

"Too bad. You said I could choose,"

"Hate you," I grumbled and pouted

"Yeah whatever." Caleb couldn't wipe the victorious grin off his face

"Excuse me while I kill myself," I threw my head back and stuck my fingers in my ears. This movie not only successfully creeped me out, it gave me nightmares. I didn't get to ignore the movie long before Caleb yanked my arms away from my head and held them in one wrist. I whimpered and closed my eyes,

"It's a good bit," he insisted and I looked at him like he was a squirrel insisting that nuts were only good when you deep fried them in coconut oil and squirted tomato sauce all over them.

"It's a freaking shooting!"

"It's good!" he said for the second time and I growled

"No." I said again and glared at the side of his head. "Let me go or I'll bite you," I threatened and he smirked.

"No you won't." he said and turned back to the movie, "Ow!"

"I told you to let go of me," I grinned,

"You bit me!" he marvelled and I couldn't keep the smile off my face

"I told you I would!"

"I didn't think you'd actually bite me!" he said, rubbing his wrist.

"And I won't do it ever again. You taste bad," I made an "ick" face

"Thank you Alex, that's lovely."

"You're welcome," I smirked and looked at the TV just as the torture scene came on. I paled and hid my face in the couch,

"Watch it." Caleb demanded and turned me around just as they started, I almost threw up. Shuddering I turned back into the couch for the rest of the movie. Occasionally Caleb would poke me in the side or make me watch a certain bit and I seriously considered hitting my head again to get the images out of my mind. When the end credits came rolling I sprinted to the lights only to find Caleb sitting there laughing at me.

"That was disgusting. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Many things," he smirked and leaned back into the couch, "What now?"

I looked at the time and grinned evilly, remembering the time I had given Caleb a Barbie video for his birthday and made everyone watch it. They were all horrified by the end and I smirked for the first time. I was ten, give me a break.

"My turn to choose a movie," I ran to the drawer and pulled out the disc just as Caleb realised what I was doing.

"Not again!" he cried and lunged for the case, ending up on top of me and still trying to get the DVD from my hands.

"You made me watch Kokoda,"

"You made me watch Orphan,"

"That was Skye. Not me, and Orphan doesn't contain as much visual gore as Kokoda, besides, that was the _cut_ version."

"Big deal, Barbie is freaking evil!"

"Caleb. This is why you need to watch it, get over your fear," I insisted and he glared at me, "Okay, fine. Get off me first," I said and Caleb went red and got up. "Thank you." I said and started edging subtly towards the machine.

"I'll shoot myself if you do it,"

"But that would take all the fun out of it!" I pouted and took the last step.

"Touch it and die. I'll watch anything _but_ that stupid excuse for a movie."

"But Caleb!" I pointed to the cover, "It's Barbie and the Nutcracker!" I said in mock horror and he glared at me,

"Why I still have that thing I have no idea,"

"Because I told you I'd buy, and make you watch all of the Barbie movie's ever made if you got rid of it." I smirked, even as a ten year old I was a manipulative little bitch.

"Satan." he glared at me again and I smirked,

"Wrong. I'm the _Sibling_ Of Satan."

**See how I did it? Yeah? Yeah? I'm cool. And I didn't swear as much as usual!Yay for me! But seriously! I was being nice! Nutcracker's the best one! Also, I thought we needed a friendly chapter. You know? One **_**without**_** overloads of drama? REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

"_Why I still have that thing I have no idea,"_

"_Because I told you I'd buy, and make you watch all of the Barbie movie's ever made if you got rid of it." I smirked, even as a ten year old I was a manipulative little bitch. _

"_Satan." he glared at me again and I smirked,_

"_Wrong. I'm the Sibling Of Satan."_

"Clever. Now put the case on the ground and your hands in the air." he warned,

"No."

"Excuse me ma'am, step away from the DVD player." I grinned and took a step forward just to humour him. "Good, now, drop the case and put your hands in the air," he repeated and I shook my head, taking a step back on my knees. "Put the DVD down!" he yelled and I put it down on the floor next to the player.

"Happy?" I asked and he shook his head

"No, move away from the disc," he said and I side...kneed. "Keep moving," he said in a very "Caleb" tone.

"Can I stop now?" I asked after the third time he made me move, he was holding an imaginary gun in the air, made of his fingers and he sighed,

"Promise not to pick up the case?"

"I can't promise anything with a gun pointed at me." I said, mocking him with every word,

"I'll put the gun down if you sit on the couch," the corner of his mouth flicked upwards but he kept his straight face.

"Yes Officer," I grinned and he shook his head, grinning despite himself

"You have to make everything dirty don't you?"

"Caleb!" I gasped, "I wasn't even thinking that!" My eyes widened and I fought with the smile that was tugging at my lips.

"Whatever, on the couch please," he said and I stood up and walked over to the couch. Caleb lunged at the DVD and threw it in the cupboard as soon as I was sitting. I smirked and he pushed the cupboard closed, seating himself against it.

"What now?" I asked and he looked at the roof.

"I have no idea,"

"Neither."

There was a short silence and I sighed dramatically, he rolled his eyes and looked back at the roof, I sighed loudly and his lips twitched into a smirk but he didn't say anything. I sighed louder,

"What?" he asked and I shook my head, looking dramatically to nowhere,

"Nothing," he smirked and it went silent again, I sighed even louder,

"Shut up," he mumbled and I sighed again, Caleb raised his eyebrows,

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, tell me what you want or shut up,"

I resolved the situation by sighing again, my mouth in a full blown smirk by now. "Moron,"

My hand flew to my heart and I made an irritated sound, "That hurt,"

"Get over it,"

I put my hand palm up on my forehead and flung my head to the side as fast as I could, effectively straining my neck in the process, "Ow,"

"Like I said, moron,"

"Idiot," I shot back and made an oh snap notion with my fingers

"That's the same thing,"

"Whatever," I scoffed and he laughed,

"I'm bored,"

"I know! Let's play charades!"

"No," he said immediately and I pouted

"Oh." I looked at my feet, clapping them together out of sheer boredom,

"This is fun,"

"Not my fault you rejected charades, that's your own loss," I sniffed and tucked my legs under me, reaching down to the floor,

"When did you get a tattoo?" he asked and I shot straight up,

"What?" my eyes widened

"The tattoo, on your back," he said and nodded towards me,

"There's no tattoo," I lied, he smirked and got up,

"Show me," he said, standing directly in front of me,

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled and leaned back against the couch as hard as I could while still trying to maintain my innocence. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me round in a matter of seconds, he lifted up the back of my t-shirt.

"Rapist!" I hissed and tried to hold my shirt down but he'd already seen it.

"Vines?" he raised his eyebrows and I turned back around,

"I like vines," I mumbled and he smirked,

"Black vines?" he asked, amused by the ink and I rolled my eyes, "When did you get it?" he tilted his head to the side and I smirked,

"Last year, Italy," he rolled his eyes,

"What else did you get in Italy that Reid would've killed you for?"

"Um... a Vespa, and a bellybutton ring," I mumbled and Caleb raised his eyebrows,

"What?"

"Bellybutton ring," I murmured and his eyes widened,

"Let me see!" he pleaded and my expression mimicked his

"No!" I squealed and he tried to lift my shirt again, wriggling away from him,

"Well this is interesting," A dark voice came from the doorway and I froze, Caleb stiffened and shot straight up,

"Marcus," he growled, a sickening amount of hostility was audible in his voice and I could see his jaw visibly tense.

"Oh don't stop on my account, this may be the last chance you have to..." he coughed suggestively, "Do something," Caleb's eyes narrowed and Marcus winked at him,

"What do you want?" he demanded and Marcus rolled his eyes,

"This again? Jesus Christ, I've already been asked that about seven times today, it's _getting_ annoying," he shoved himself off the wall and walked a few steps towards us, his hands remained in his pockets. "So... what's on the agenda for today?" he clapped his hands together for emphasis and I realised where I picked that habit up from. I shuddered inwardly at the repulsive reminder that I had shared a house with that emotionless prick.

"Not very chatty? That's alright. I don't need conversation," his expression darkened and his eyes flashed black, I reacted on impulse and my own eyes became the same colour, "And... we have a reaction!" he cheered, I grimaced, "What happened Alex? You were all too happy to swear at me just a little while ago," he frowned, as if he was almost disappointed,

I flinched as memories from before washed over me, "Oh, that's right, I hurt one of your little friends." he sighed and his eyes met mine yet again, "I've forgotten, did he live?"

"You were _there_ Marcus," I spat and my eyes remained black,

"That's right, and everyone was _crying _and you were _angry_ and you had your little _plan_ and then..." he made his fingers walk across his palm and fall off the edge, "Oops! Poguey's gone!" Caleb tensed and he smirked, cocking his head to the side, "But he's alright... a little pissed, but he's fine, mind you... not a very polite bunch," he shook his head in disappointment, "Then again... it's nice to see that Alex has a twin. I don't appreciate some of his language though,"

"Fuck you," I growled,

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you Alexis, bad things happen to bad little girls," I shuddered at the vile message behind his words and stood up, pushing Caleb backwards. "Well this is a nice house and all... but I'd like to be leaving now," Marcus sighed and looked around, "So, Caleb—"

"Not. Going to happen," I snapped and he waved his hands in the air,

"Why not Alex?" he sat down on a far couch and put his chin in his palm, mocking me, "It's only polite,"

"Oh get a fucking life Marcus,"

"_Watch._ Your mouth. Alexis," he snapped and stood up, "I won't hesitate to shoot your boyfriend in front of you,"

"He's not my boyfriend," I spat and Marcus pouted,

"Too bad, so... you won't mind if I kill him then will you?"

"Yes I fucking mind!"

Marcus chuckled and sighed, "I told you." he materialised in front of me and wrapped a hand around my neck, disappearing into thin air and taking me with him, he appeared seconds later with me pressed against a wall. "Not. To. Fucking. Swear." he accompanied each word with a thump of my head against the wall. Caleb tried to help me but Marcus threw him against the wall, rendering him lifeless. I winced and narrowed my eyes at the bastard in front of me.

"You really need to get some new lines Marcus. These one's are getting old." I choked and he tightened his grip on my throat, I was starting to lose breath. He was trying to strangle me. But being Marcus, he'd leave me until I was almost dead and then bring me back to kill me again hundreds of times over.

He slammed my head against the wall again and smiled at me,

"This could have been so much easier. If you'd done what I said. But then again, you like doing things the weird way. Don't you Alex?" he winked at me and I threw him back as hard as I could, disgust etched all over my face.

"Finally!" he cried and walked over to Caleb. "I was _waiting_ for a reaction," he rolled his eyes and pulled him into a choke hold. "Now. I'm gonna take Golden Boy here, with me, and when I get back. You'll be waiting for me. Okay?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes, trying not to look at Caleb's unconscious face.

"Fuck you," I snarled,

"_Language _Alexis. You wouldn't want my hands to slip and break his neck." he warned and I glared at him in disbelief as he waved with his free hand and disappeared. I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut.

So much could happen in a few seconds. A life could be extinguished in a moment. And Marcus could appear and twist your world into a mangled mess of death and perturbing emotional pain. Just like he'd done with mine.

**Thank you to my wonderful and amazingly awesome reviewers! You don't know how exciting it is to come back and see that the little purple number has risen. If you're reading please review! I'd love to hear what you think. Even if you do criticise. I'd rather criticism than nothing. Review and I'll... um... hug you? No that's creepy. Review and I'll write faster! **


	27. Chapter 27

_I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut. _

_So much could happen in a few seconds. A life could be extinguished in a moment. And Marcus could appear and twist your world into a mangled mess of death and perturbing emotional pain. Just like he'd done with mine._

I couldn't do anything but what he'd told me to do, which was wait. But I couldn't sit down either. When it was just me and Caleb, it was easier, there were two of us. But now I was alone, my best friend was dead and everyone else that I cared about had been whisked away by the hormonal bastard who thought everything evolved around him. I didn't even try to imagine what sick thing Marcus was going to make me do. I didn't want to, I scraped my hands through my hair and pulled them back over, and past my face, dragging my nails at the skin on my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried desperately to think of where they were. But I didn't have long, Marcus was back within seconds and more demented than before.

"Miss me?" he asked and I refrained from growling at him, settling for a blood curdling glare. I didn't trust myself to speak, I'd probably end up spitting a line of swear words out at him so fast they all morphed into one, huge mega-curse. I tried to calm my brain and stop it from continuing on a pointless train of unneeded and completely unnecessary comments but it didn't work. Fortunately, I had learnt a way around that so I could think about more than six things at a time. "What? No... conversing? No witty remarks? I'm getting bored Alex," he smirked and I again, found myself biting my tongue,

"No more than usual," I said nonchalantly and he took a step towards me, closing the distance with a few more strides after that. He peered at my face and cocked his head to the side in amusement. Narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Did you lose your incentive? I could always bring little Caleb back if that makes you more sociable?" he asked, seeming genuinely confused by my lack of antics.

I shook my head, "Just bored," I told him and he retrieved his confident smirk,

"Well someone's grown up in the last three minutes," he regarded me with much misled speculation. I shook my head again, this time in an attempt to avoid my thoughts, I was using too many big words. A sign that I was either scared and hiding it or just bored, like I said. Odds were it was the former, despite what I might lead myself to believe. I felt like smacking Marcus' head against a brick wall and jamming it into a barrel of almost dry, quick set cement. But then he'd die far too quickly.

"Where did you put them Marcus?"

"And why should I tell you?" He was starting to enjoy my indifference with the situation.

"Because you've drawn it out too long, your games getting boring," I shrugged and looked him in the eyes.

Marcus growled and grabbed my arm, "The game hasn't been going on for as long as you _think_ it has Alexis, in fact. I think you'll regret saying that," he assured me and his grip on my arm tightened, I felt the room around us become a little too hazy and start to melt away from my vision, the space that replace the Danvers living room was everything I'd expected and more.

It was a cold, wide open space, the interior made me believe I was in a warehouse, until I looked outside. What I saw made me gasp in disbelief. We were in the middle of my old suburb in Italy. Below the map of the city, was a beautiful view of the beach in Florence, and I was filled with dread to know that I would never be able to look out on that view again without thinking of this particular place and time. If I got to see anything again.

My eyes shot around the area as I was reminded of why I was here and I winced at every corner. The room was an abstract shape that couldn't be described, there were just enough corner's to accommodate my now dwindling group of six. I squeezed my eyes shut as I realised there were nine corners. And the three spare corners were far from empty. I chanced a look at the one nearest to Caleb and grimaced at the body there. Sarah's blank, dead eyes stared back at me. I didn't want to think about the other two bodies, but from what I gathered, one occupied Georgia, and the other Michael.

"Not a very homey sort of place is it?" Marcus asked, a grin etched permanently onto his features. I shook my head and kept my eyes shut. "But then, I didn't want anyone to have to look at all the bodies or blood-stains. No one else seems to appreciate the irony of it all." he sighed and suddenly, my eyes flicked open of their own accord and I was staring at the corner that held Caleb's unconscious form. My mouth was set in a firm, tight line and I tried to look elsewhere but failed. Marcus was controlling my body.

"See that? He's going to look like," he made me look at Michael, "Him, if you don't do what I say, understand?" I nodded, and moved my eyes from the body of my dead best friend. "Use your words Alexis," he sighed and I bit my lip,

"Yes." I choked, my throat was dry from fighting my words and it made me come across as scared

"Thank-you. Now that you're speaking, I want you to do a few things for me. Keep in mind, if you don't do them, thing's will become ex_cruciatingly _painful for you." he stressed the last five syllables of the word excruciatingly and accompanied the word by squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head forward momentarily. I nodded and let my eyes pan over the room, taking in a full body count. Wincing when my eyes ran over the unconscious and deceased bodies of all my friends.

"Good, so, first off, I want you to tell your brother that you're leaving again. Tell him you're not coming back this time," he said and I nodded, "Second, I want you to tell Skyler that you're glad to get away from everyone and that she is never to contact you. Ever." his eyes skipped from my left to my right, trying to make sure I was taking it all in, "Third," he grinned, "And this is my favourite, I want you to tell Caleb the direct opposite of what you feel about him," my heart spasm-d in my chest and I nodded,

"Well, that was easy. Now for the hard part, I'm going to disappear, and all your little friends are going to wake up at the same time. Then, you're going to tell them that you killed me." he said and I raised my eyebrows, "I'm not too happy about it either, but it's all part of the plan honey, just do it. Now, we don't want things to be too suspicious, so," he reached for the hem of my shirt and ripped a direct line up the side of it, his eyes then faded black and I felt a wave of pain come over me, especially in my jaw and up the side of my body, near the part of my shirt that he had just ripped.

I looked down and examined the deep, painful, still bleeding cut that started at my jeans and went up from there. I tried to see how far but it appeared to end just below the rip in my shirt. I took a deep breath and looked at my arms, they were hardly damaged and Marcus sighed, letting his eyes fall black I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and gripped it reflexively, almost falling to the ground in anguish.

I gasped for breath and reached up to touch my jaw, it was tingling painfully and I flinched when my fingers ran across what I assumed was a large bruise there. Marcus looked at me and tapped his chin, obviously thinking of what other visible damage he could do, he smiled and I braced myself, he drew back his fist and sent it pummelling into my gut. I cried out and toppled over, unable to hold back this time. Looking up at the man who was trying to ruin me, I grimaced as he kicked my ankle and ruffled my hair,

"Are you _done_?" I spat and he nodded,

"Just one more thing," he said and I flinched as he squatted in front of me, "You tell anyone about what I'm doing and they're gone. Okay?" he asked and I nodded, feeling the pain of my stomach and cuts, along with the large bruise on my face combine. Marcus smiled at me and stood up, then thought again and stomped on my ankle. Hard. I screamed and he grinned, "It's all part of it honey, now remember the plan. Tell Reid-y-kin's you're leaving, tell Skyler never to contact you and yada, yada, break Golden Boy's heart and last but most important. You killed me," he winked and started to disappear but I lunged forward, grabbing his ankle, despite the growing pain in my abdomen, which doubled at large when my stomach clenched as I threw myself forward. He sighed and looked down,

"What is it?"

"Why are you making me do all this? And where exactly am I going?"

"To the first, that's for me to know and you to guess, and to the second, if anyone asks, you're going far, far away from here. I'll give you the details when you've done steps one, two and three," he said and kicked my hand away from his ankle, "You have a month. Now, if you'll excuse me," he winked and disappeared from in front of me, I cringed and slumped back against the concrete wall behind me. Knowing that there were bruises underneath my eyes that had nothing to do with Marcus and everything to do with tiredness and exhaustion. Which were, of course, the same thing. But my brain didn't seem to register that as my eyes started to flutter shut and I saw faint movement from the corners, there were noises to accompany the twitches and stretches but I couldn't focus on them.

"Alex!" A familiar voice screamed and the ghost of a smile crawled onto my face, I didn't have to fake the exhaustion, I was already halfway to La-la land when the chorus of 'Alex!'s and 'Oh no!'s reached my ears, I groaned and my eyes reversed the closing process.

There were suddenly two hands on my shoulders and a fire spread from the bruised one all throughout my body. Too bad Marcus couldn't fake the wounds. I grimaced and flinched from under Skye's hands, she gasped and I watched her eye's register the bleeding cut on my side. I looked down and sighed at the growing pool of crimson beneath me, stupid, stupid cut.

"Skye," I heard my brother's usually calm voice become overly protective and scared and I grinned. My eyes sliding shut yet again, I had a feeling this time it had more to do with the loss of blood than the lack of sleep. "Alex! Open your eyes!" he demanded and I complied, glaring at him as I tried to sit up, forgetting how Marcus had punched me until I felt the pain all over again. It was like he had put it on repeat to make me feel like crap.

"Holy shit," I knew that voice, and that person didn't usually swear,

"Hey Ty," I muttered and looked at everyone else through tired, blurry vision. Only just seeing Caleb freeze as his eyes met mine before Reid obscured him from my line of sight, again! With the big words!

"Alex, I need you to stay focused, okay? An ambulance is on it's way,"

"We're in Italy Reid," I murmured and his hand squeezed my shoulder, "Fuck!" I screeched, he'd squeezed the wrong one,

"How'd we get in Italy?" he demanded and I glared again,

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I hissed and winced against the searing pain in my shoulder, stomach, jaw and side.

"Leave her alone, Reid," Caleb growled and shoved him away, taking his place in front of me, "Where did he get you worst?" he asked and I sighed,

"Shoulder, stomach, jaw, side," I repeated the four parts I had just thought about not a second earlier. Caleb winced and looked at my cut, he nodded before pushing the sleeve of my shirt down enough so that he could see the bruise on my shoulder, then doing the same for my stomach. His eyes traced over my jaw and he grimaced,

"I really hope you got him good," he muttered and I frowned, and the lying begins,

"He's dead," I winced at how the words sounded coming out of my mouth and Caleb managed a grin,

"Thank fucking God," he murmured and I raised my eyebrows, he shrugged and I held back my own version of a mangled smile. "Reid call the ambulance again, the _Italian_ ambulance," he rolled his eyes and I felt my own slipping shut, I felt him squeeze my knee, "Try to stay awake for a little bit longer, okay?" he asked and I nodded but kept my eyes shut,

"Fuck it, pick her up, we're driving to the hospital," Reid stated and I heard the snap of a phone closing,

"We don't know where it _is_ genius," came Caleb's reply and I felt my eyelids flicker, "Call the ambulance!"

"I don't know the number!" he admitted and Skye's small voice cut in,

"One, one, two," she mumbled and I could hear the click of three buttons as my brother dialled,

"Stay awake Alex," Caleb murmured and I nodded, I didn't know how long I was going to be able to stay awake for, Reid's yelling helped though,

"Hey genius! Here's a thought! Use for once and get her to the hospital. I don't know how to speak pizza!"


	28. Chapter 28

"_Stay awake Alex," Caleb murmured and I nodded, I didn't know how long I was going to be able to stay awake for, Reid's yelling helped though,_

"_Hey genius! Here's a thought! Use for once and get her to the hospital. I don't know how to speak pizza!"_

I groaned, so tired. My eyes were aching to close, but every time I tried to go to sleep, Caleb would wake me up again. I tried desperately to ignore the growing throb of my shoulder, along with the pain of my stomach and everything else, it was too much. It felt like my heart had given up on my chest and moved into my legs, beating harder and more significantly from my knee. It was creepy to know that every little feeling of safety we built up for ourselves was deceived. Marcus was still alive, far more capable than I was at the moment, and it hurt me even more to know that I had let him inflict what he had on me. Just because I thought I was keeping my family safe.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the doctor poked my stomach, I jerked at the pain and a whole new flow of pain shot through me, my jaw burned from tensing it, my shoulder felt like it had been slammed against a brick wall and put through a ham-slicer at the same time because of the jerking movement and the cut up the side of my body split. I cried out in pain and tried to stop moving but everything hurt too much. I heard someone trying to reason with the doctor but he wouldn't hear it.

"She needs to stay here overnight, the injuries are too severe." I wanted to punch Doctor Gray in the face, he was the one _creating_ the injuries.

"I have a feeling she'll get more rest at the house," my brother argued – Caleb had used his brain and magicked everyone back to the Ipswich hospital instead of the Italian one – and Evil-Doctor-no-heart-pain-maker-douche-dick-Gray snorted,

"Please, the hospital has everything she needs for a quick and safe recovery, there's nothing more you can do to help her." I was still pissed over the fact they had taken me to a hospital in the first place but there was no way I was staying here overnight. I was tempted to show them just how lucid I was by ripping out the IV stuck in my arm and shoving it into the doctor's eyeball but I had a feeling that wouldn't go down too well with the staff.

"Why don't you ask Alex where she'd be more comfortable." Gray-heart told him and I could almost _hear_ Reid's smirk.

"Alex?"

"Home," I mumbled and I could easily predict the pissed off scowl on his face.

"Thank-you Miss Garwin, but unfortunately—"

"You can't keep a patient here against their will." Reid interrupted with a victorious smile on his face, the doctor, who I knew for a fact just wanted money muttered a few incoherent words and nodded. Placing the clipboard with my medical details back into the slot on the edge of my bed, he left the room.

I could smell every single thing in the sterilised, white, ugly, place and it was disgusting. I wrinkled my nose and Reid rolled his eyes, I glared at him and he grinned. It was one of our silent conversations again. I'd missed these when I'd been in Italy, they were one of the things from home that couldn't be duplicated. I closed my eyes to finish the conversation and tried to ignore Reid, who was now trying to get me to open my eyes.

"Fuck off," I muttered and then he mumbled something that got me awake faster than anything else ever could,

"If you're asleep, they'll keep you here." my eye's snapped open and I stared at him, pleading to take me home. Everyone else was waiting in the waiting area, because of the "family only" rule they had put in place to keep the hoardes of friends out of my room. And looking around the tiny room now, there was no way all seven of them could fit in here.

"Get me out of here," I whimpered and he grinned,

"Not until Doctor-Scary-Pants tells you you can go." he pouted, mocking me with every syllable,

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile off my face, effectively hurting my jaw in the process. Reid smirked again and I wanted so badly to slap him I was tempted to get Pogue in here. A flicker of hope crossed my vision as the doctor re-entered the room and I held back my smile at his pissed expression.

"You can leave if you feel better at home, but a reminder, you may call the ambulance effective immediately if anything starts to bleed or hurt beyond what it is now." he assured me and I was impressed at his professionalism, "And you," he pointed to Reid. Uh-oh, my brother just grinned, "I would like to remind you that drinking at your age is illegal, stay off it, we don't want a repeat of last time." I raised my eyebrows at him but all Reid did was grin.

"Yes sir," Reid saluted him and his voice was slightly mocking but the Doctor ignored it, preferring rather to shake his head and look at me,

"I sincerely doubt you fell down a flight of stairs Alexis, we _will_ get to the bottom of this." he warned me and I nodded, Doctor-Gray then proceeded to remove the needle from my arm and detach all the other weird little thing-y-ma-bob's they had put on me to track who knows what. I was grateful to be relieved of the hospital crap and tried to sit up, when I remembered my stomach. I cringed and tensed my jaw to stop from crying out and only succeeded in making my jaw ache painfully so I relaxed my jaw and tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" he asked me and I nodded,

"It won't take that long to heal," I managed a little smile and took a deep breath as I sat up again, this time I made it to a sitting position. I ignored the pain and looked at Reid, he was frowning at me, I smirked, "Reid Garwin. Worried, I never thought I'd see the day."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll go get Skye," he grinned as I grimaced, and left the room, a few minutes later when the door opened again I was surprised to see Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he said cautiously,

"Hi," the corner of my mouth twitched and I had to hold a straight face,

"Feeling like shit?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Just a bit."

"Good," he nodded and I glared at him, "Now I don't have to kick your ass,"

"How is this _my _fault?" I shrieked,

"I dunno," he shrugged and sat down in the visitor's chair that my brother had just occupied, "Every thing's somehow your fault." his mouth formed a lop-sided grin and I rolled my eyes,

"Shut it Golden Boy."

He shrugged, "I'm stating a fact. Brace yourself; Skye's coming in soon," he warned and I sucked in a breath before letting myself drop back onto the bed, wincing as my shoulder hit the mattress at the wrong angle.

"You okay?" he asked, getting up from the chair, I gave a short laugh and nodded,

"Fine," Caleb shook his head and sat back down in the chair. I looked at him for a second inquiring with my mind why he suddenly cared so much. But then again, Caleb was famous for his sympathy, especially when it came to the Covenant. Swallowed a yawn and blinked shut my eyes for a moment before flicking them back open again. The door to my room opened again and Skye flew in and attacked me with questions.

"Ohmigodareyouokay? What did they say? Are you allowed to go home? What happened? Holy shit, what's with your shoulder? Oh my god, the whole side of your face is like... whack," she mimicked slapping herself across the face and her eyes went wide, "Are you okay?"

"Well... um... no. Please shut up," I said slowly and she nodded, miming zipping her lips shut,

"Can you go home?" she demanded and I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, I'm meant to be getting up now," I said and she nodded, stepping back, I looked down at the ugly hospital gown they had made me wear and looked around for my clothes. Spotting a pile of stuff at the leg of Caleb's chair I pointed at them, "Can you hand me those?" I asked and he bent down and grabbed the clothes, handing them to me, Skye went,

"Can you get dressed?"

"I think I can manage Skyler," I frowned and she nodded again,

"Just checking,"

"That's nice, out," I pointed to the door and both of the recent occupants left the room. As soon as they left I pulled myself back up to my elbows and, ignoring the pain, swung my legs over the side of the bed. I planted them on the floor and shivered as a rush of cold ran from my feet up to my neck. My stomach didn't hurt as much now that I was stretching it out. It hurt more, but I ignored it, it was just a bruise. I kept telling myself that as I pulled my jeans on and untied the ugly green half-dress. The real challenge was going to be my shirt, with my shoulder, it was going to hurt a lot. Why hadn't they given me a sling or something? I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly pulled the tank-top over my head. When it was finally on, I let out a breath and turned to my jumper. I pushed my arms through the sleeves of the grey zip-hoodie and didn't bother with the zip. Forgoing my shoes, I took a deep breath and stood up in one quick motion. It didn't hurt any more than sitting up had. It was just another stretch of my stomach muscles. I blew my hair out of my eyes and pushed it back with my left hand, I picked up my shoes in my right and made sure I was looking decent, despite the rip in my shirt and the permanent grimace on my face.

I moved slowly over to the door and swung it open, finding everyone outside my door when I did. My eyes found Tyler first and I smirked at his expression, his eyebrows were pushed together and his eyes were concerned as he looked over me, trying to determine how much damage was done. I flexed my jaw and winced at the pain but looked around at everyone else, they were all wearing the exact same expression as Tyler. Kate let out her breath in a woosh and ran over to me, hugging me but avoiding my shoulder. I grinned and hugged her with my good arm.

"Can we go? This place's giving me nausea," I confessed, the weird hospital smell combined with what smelt like old-person made my stomach squirm.

"Let's go," Caleb was the first one to speak, his eyes found mine for a second and he frowned before starting to make his way towards the exit.

_Remember what you promised Alex._

Marcus' voice echoed through my mind and I winced but followed him. My stomach churning faster and faster the further we got from my hospital room. It was like my body knew, as soon as I got away from the building I was back in reality. A reality that wanted me to disregard the fact that I'd only just got back, I was going to have to leave again soon. Within the next four weeks, I had to be gone. I bit the inside of my lip. I _really_ didn't want to leave. But it was that or, essentially, kill everyone else. I squeezed my eyes shut and flicked them open just as I reached the Hummer. I hate Marcus.


	29. Chapter 29

_A reality that wanted me to disregard the fact that I'd only just got back, I was going to have to leave again soon. Within the next four weeks, I had to be gone. I bit the inside of my lip. I really didn't want to leave. But it was that or, essentially, kill everyone else. I squeezed my eyes shut and flicked them open just as I reached the Hummer. I hate Marcus. _

I climbed into the passenger seat as gracefully as I could, trying not to hurt myself further. I succeeded in getting in and smiled to myself. Tyler got in the driver's seat and frowned at me, that was when I realised I was grimacing, not smiling. Because despite the fact that they weren't as bad as before. It was hard to move my jaw without wanting to double over with the pain. I relaxed my mouth and took in a deep breath through my nose. Then I remembered, my powers. God I was an idiot, I let my eyes fade black and Tyler shook his head in amusement. But as fast as I'd faded my eyes to black, they melted back to blue. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried again with similar results.

_Don't touch them_

Marcus' voice echoed through my head and I winced.

"You right?" Tyler asked and I nodded, he raised his eyebrows but accepted my answer and started the car. I looked in the rear-view mirror and spotted Reid, sitting on the right of both Kate and Pogue, studying my eyes with a concerned concentration that was rare to my brother. I swallowed quietly and focused on the road. Tyler was driving slower than Reid usually did but it was edging towards twenty kilometres above the speed limit. I frowned,

"Just cause you're a son doesn't mean they won't charge you." I pointed out and he smirked, the expression looked so out of place on Baby Boy's face I wondered how I'd ignored it before.

"Like you can talk." he laughed and I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up,"

The car ride was silent until we reached the house and Reid whooped.

"Never thought I'd hear that upon arrival... and _here_ of all places." I raised my eyebrows, Pogue grinned and Reid shrugged as Tyler drove up the long gravel driveway towards the mansion. I'd always wondered why I even bothered living here, the house was so creepy compared to the normal places around here. But then again, it was Ipswich. I just wasn't fully re-accustomed yet.

"I just want to_ sleep_, finally that freak is _gone_." Reid sighed in satisfaction and I grimaced, I wanted so badly to tell them he was still alive. But that wasn't part of our deal. Mine and Marcus' I mean.

"Yep." I replied simply and got out of the car the same way I'd entered it. I waved goodbye to Kate and Pogue and slammed the door. Earning a glare from Tyler for even daring to unintentionally hurt his baby. I smirked and winced at the throbbing in my jaw. Stupid little fuck. That's what Marcus was, a stupid little _fuck_. I nodded in agreement with myself and realised how stupid that was, blushing, I walked as swiftly as I could up the front steps and through the now open door. Listening as the Hummer rolled down the other half of the crescent drive.

I sighed at entrance to the house and closed the door softly behind me. I knew Marcus was watching and it didn't help that I also knew Reid would be watching my every move and reporting anything weird to the rest of them. My brother was being surprisingly nice through this whole thing and I was wondering when it was going to stop. Probably as soon as the cut, my main injury, healed up. I took the steps one at a time and groaned inwardly at how lazy I felt. I contemplated attempting to use again but decided against it. I'd felt like a complete and utter failure when they hadn't worked before. I wasn't willing to humiliate myself yet again. As I made my way very slowly up the stairs, I decided on a departing date. Before the start of next week, I'd be gone. It didn't give me much time, seeing as it was already Tuesday but I figured once my powers went back to normal I'd be all set.

I was counting on them to return.

It was already Saturday and they still hadn't come back. I had spent the remainder of my time in Ipswich, or "safe" as I now referred to it, locked in my room. Reid and Tyler had offered a trip to Nicky's a few times but I'd declined every single opportunity. I'd even missed teasing Reid and Skyler about their big date yesterday. I was hopeless.

There was a loud knock on my door and I sighed,

"Yep?" Already knowing who it was and what my answer would be.

"You coming to Nicky's?" Caleb asked, guess I was wrong about the who part. I shook my head,

"No."

Caleb came fully into the room and scanned it with his eyes. He frowned at the state of it and my stomach felt like it was burning from the inside. Four packed boxes were lined up neatly against the far wall, lodged in the corner.

"It's clean." He murmured and I nodded, "Going somewhere?" This time his tone was accusing and I took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving." I said calmly, and Caleb didn't look surprised,

"When?" He tensed his jaw and tried to meet my eyes.

"Tomorrow." I confirmed and looked at the carpet beneath my bean bag, I had been completely neglecting my journal, which lay open on my lap, so I closed it. I'd decided against taking the bean bag so I was sitting on it for old times sake. With my luck the bag would break on the plane – I assumed I was leaving the country, or at least pretending to – and the beans would go everywhere. When I looked back at Caleb he was crouched down in front of me.

"Why?" he was trying hard to keep a straight face but I could tell he was pissed.

"I have to." I shrugged and he grabbed my wrist.

"No. You don't." he insisted and I shook my head, smiling a little. The bruise on my jaw had long since healed, along with the one on my stomach, my shoulder and side were still going slowly but Reid had used on them to make them heal faster. Which had, obviously, pissed off the Marcus patrol in my brain.

"I kinda do," I muttered and he squeezed my hand.

"Why?"

"I can't stay here any more. I have to leave."

"What are you running from?"

"I'm not running." I murmured, his comment had taken me off guard,

"Yes you are, I can see it in your face. Alex, what's wrong?"

_Tell him and they all die_

I shook my head at both of the boys comments. No way was I risking everyone's lives just to stay in Ipswich, even if Marcus did kill me. Better one than five.

"Alex." his hand was on my knee now and my stomach started to go out of control, "Tell me." A sense of deja-vu rushed over me and I shook my head, my lips pressed into a tight line. Caleb started to draw little circles on my leg and I sucked in a silent breath. Was he really that desperate to find out why I was leaving? I thought he knew what that did to me. Once glance at his face told me he did. I bit the inside of my lip.

"Alex," his voice was softer now, "Come on, you can tell me."

_And the big dramatic finale begins_

I shuddered and took in a deep breath, remembering what Marcus had made me promise. _"Third. And this is my favourite, I want you to tell Caleb the direct opposite of what you feel about him,"_

It was like all my thoughts had ricocheted from a wall in a path in my brain and bounded back in the opposite direction. I was prepared to say it, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth again then opened it. I had an image in my head that what I was doing made me look like a retarded fish but I ignored it to the best of my ability.

"I—I need to get away from all of this." I murmured and he stopped rubbing the circles on my leg. "From, my brother. And... and Skye, and..." this was it, after I said what he wanted me to there was no going back, "And you," Caleb froze and I wanted to scream at him that I was sorry, that I didn't mean it and I didn't want to leave. I wanted to tell him how I really thought of him but I couldn't. If I did that I risked everyone else's lives along with my own. If I did that I would die and take a lot more people along with me, but if I just left... nothing would happen to the rest of them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he wasn't sad... just, being Caleb I guess. Serious, not showing any other emotion but maturity. And that wasn't even an emotion.

"I mean what I said." I muttered unable to say it again, unfortunately for the whole cause, Caleb could read people. I was forgoing any eye contact because of that fact but it didn't seem to make a difference. He took his hand off my knee and lowered his face to mine so he could look at me.

"You're lying." He muttered, a small amount of amusement in his voice.

"I'm not. I'm serious Caleb." I looked him in the eye now but he was grinning his head off.

"You're _lying_!" He said more confidently, laughing now, and I shook my head, no, no he had to believe me. If I couldn't lie to Caleb, the other's would see right through me.

"I'm _not_! I'm telling you—" I started but he cut me off.

"What's happening Alex?"

"Nothing!" I cried and realised my mistake instantly,

"Marcus." He growled and I shook my head,

"No... no, Marcus is dead—"

"You can't lie to me, it's him. No one saw you kill him, we're all going by what you said, but there was no body and no evidence of a fight at all. You lied." He frowned, this time his tone was disappointed, that was worse than angry.

"I—" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't keep fighting for a lost cause but I didn't want to break my promise and have everyone killed. "I... was doing it for everyone else." I murmured and his frown grew more intense. "What was I _meant _to do? He made me promise to leave or he'd kill every single one of you!" I cried and put my head in my hands,

"You couldn't do _one. Single. Thing. _Could you?" A new voice demanded angrily from behind me and I shivered,

"I tried—" I started,

"And you _failed_." Marcus reminded me and I glared at him,

"I _tried_." I growled and he laughed, taking a few steps towards us.

"Don't touch her." Caleb snarled and Marcus stared at him for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. I cringed at the sound, it was no where near evil, it was a beautiful noise. But the personality of the person behind it was intertwined with it. Making it sound cruel, psychotic and sarcastic. Just three parts of Marcus' twisted character.

"I'll do whatever I want." He stated and I _felt_ Caleb's eye's turn black. But he was too late. Marcus leaned forward and flung him hard against the wall. The voices downstairs stopped and I could hear everyone worrying over what to do. They had no idea what was happening. I did the only thing I could think of.

I screamed.


	30. Chapter 30

"_I'll do whatever I want." He stated and I felt Caleb's eye's turn black. But he was too late. Marcus leaned forward and flung him hard against the wall. The voices downstairs stopped and I could hear everyone worrying over what to do. They had no idea what was happening. I did the only thing I could think of._

_I screamed. _

Marcus turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Never thought you'd be one for the dramatic Alexis." He mocked and took a few steps back so he was leaning against the wall. Caleb was lying next to his feet, trying to get his visuals right and feign unconsciousness at the same time.

I listened anxiously for the thundering of footsteps up the stairs but heard nothing. No thumps, no signs of life downstairs at all, "Guess they're not coming." he shrugged, smirking at me and pushed himself up off the wall, took three steps and he was cowering over me. "You're not a very good liar Alex. You've stuffed everything up for me." he frowned and I could tell it was no where near genuine, I could see Caleb getting up slowly in my peripheral vision but I didn't look at him or say anything, I was staring straight ahead at Marcus. It was hard to look at him, I didn't want to, but the fear in my eyes was real. I was scared beyond oblivion, this man had given me every reason to be afraid and my mind was reeling with excuses not to be. But nothing seemed to be working right.

"Looks like your boyfriend wasn't much use. I guess you won't really need one anyway... not where you're going at least," he smiled grimly at me and sighed,

"Shut up." I said, trying to sound confident but only ending up sounding shaky. He grinned,

"I mean, seriously. What good was he anyway? He didn't even _protect_ you. Let alone anything else." he rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, where did all the brave ones go?" he smiled widely and I felt the urge to slap him. "So... where do you wanna go? Tahiti? Mexico? Australia?" he asked, tracing a finger along my jaw, and my eyes flashed black, he wasn't anticipating it this time and I threw him crashing back into the wall. He grunted and got back up, "You shouldn't infuriate your superiors Alexis. Nothing good will come of it." He growled and I let a smirk crawl onto my face.

"Superior?" I raised an eyebrow, not taking my eyes from his face, I could see Caleb out of the corner of my eye as he built up a ball of power. I usually grinned at the sight of it, to be honest, the things looked like giant globs of jelly, but not today.

Marcus glared at me and was about to open his mouth when Caleb hurled the globby thingy at his back. Unfortunately, though it threw him across the room, I was in the line of fire. I got out of the way just in time and my gaze flicked towards Caleb, I moved quickly and efficiently, throwing a burst of flames at the man in front of me. But nothing happened, he didn't move, but I didn't fall for it. I threw line after line at his back until he finally twitched under the heat. Fire had always been my favourite element and therefore, the one I deemed useful in all situations. These situations especially. But Marcus got up and turned around, glaring so hard at me I winced, he flicked his index finger and a ball of the same fire I had used on him came at me. I dodged, but it caught my side. The side where he'd cut me. I bit back a scream but whimpered despite my attempts. It hurt like hell and I wanted to kill the bitch more than usual, I sucked in a breath through my nose and squeezed my eyes shut for a second. But in the time I was recovering, Marcus threw another "fireball" my way and it caught me square in the chest. I collapsed against the wall and my eyes flashed, the air around Marcus started to close in on him, I was suffocating him. I would have grinned had I not been in so much pain. Caleb stared in awe as Marcus clawed at his throat. Then, I decided on a different technique, I created a ball of power inside his head and grew it, and grew it to the point where he was screaming on the ground. But Marcus didn't give up easily and with the slightest twitch of his fingers and darkening of his eyes, more fire was sent my way. This time it was too fast and it encased my whole body. I screamed and sent a bubble of power Marcus' way, he dodged it, not hard seeing as it was too small to be effective.

I was struggling not to give under all the flames, crawling across my body, burning every inch of me, when finally it dropped. I looked over to Marcus and noticed he was on the floor yet again, Caleb hurling balls of power at him every available second.

My eyes hardened and became the pure, jet black I knew and loved. I threw everything I had at his body and it hit him with what should have been explosive results. But he drank it in, all of what I'd thrown was absorbed into his body. My eyes widened in shock and from that moment, it was like everything occurred in slow motion, Marcus threw back everything I had and more and I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot. It hit me and I felt an obtuse, aching pain shoot through my body. My vision went blurry and all of me hurt so bad I couldn't keep awake. I heard a thump, and suddenly I was further from the ceiling than usual, a numb feeling crept through me and I couldn't control my powers. Everything was fading fast, I tried to get a grip on reality but nothing was coming to me, I was losing my vision. I could hear a voice yelling at me to stay awake but I couldn't. I fell into blackness.

My eyes opened and a tingling feeling shot through my body. It wasn't pain. There were blurry figures hovering above me and I closed my eyes again. What had just happened? I was awake one second and... what had happened?

"Alex?" Who was Alex? The voices rang out above me and I winced, there was noise, too much noise. "Alex." The voice was nagging me and it was really starting to piss me off. I didn't want to open my eyes again, the lights were too bright. "Alex!" Why were they calling me that?

"She's not opening her eyes. Go get Caleb." A different voice suggested and I was glad they'd stopped yelling at me. But who was Caleb? I groaned as I felt someone lean over me and a shadow came through my closed eyelids.

"Alex." A new voice asked and I recognised it, if only because my stomach went mental and I couldn't control my pulse, I knew I liked this person... I moved my head to the side, unless they were talking to someone else, that must be my name. "Open your eyes," it said softly and I squeezed my eyes tighter, preferring to keep thinking. I sighed inwardly... what a stupid name. "I know you can hear me, open your eyes." I didn't comply but the voice kept insisting until I finally cracked an eye open, it was just a slit, but it was enough. There was a collective sigh from above me and I frowned, opening my eyes fully, what were these people so worried about... and who were they? I glanced over the six, unfamiliar faces, completely and utterly confused. One of them, the blonde haired girl, seemed to realise that I didn't know who they were and her hand flew to her mouth. She stared at me, eyes wide and tapped a boy on the shoulder. He had similar looking hair but hers was darker. He frowned and I spoke,

"Who are you?"

They all had similar reactions, apart from the dark haired boy. His frown just deepened and his eyes ran over my face. There was such disappointed and sad expressions on everyone's faces that I felt guilty for not knowing who they were – everyone except the dark haired boy. I looked at him and my eyebrows furrowed in concentration, I was trying to remember him. Who was he? I knew his face... yet, I didn't know it. His expression was different from the others. His eyes showed slight disappointment but his face was stone cold. It was almost as if he had no emotions at all. I was desperate to remember who these people were. But I felt like I should at least know that boy. I scanned the faces again and there were two missing, the blonde girl and the blonde boy. I sat up slowly and, to my disappointment, I didn't recognise the room around me. The room was mostly black and white but there were some dark mahogany patches of what I assumed was blood staining the pristine grey carpet. One of the larger patches was under my own body. I frowned and put my hand to the back of my head, pulling it away, I looked at my fingers and saw a slight tinge of red across my fingertips. I felt around my forehead for the source. I found it, at the base of my neck and ran my fingers over the long gash there. I winced, that would scar. I looked back at the faces and noticed another face was gone, the dark haired boy. I was deeply confused. Why were all these people who were so insistent on waking me up leaving as soon as I was conscious?

Maybe because I didn't remember them. The dark haired girl seemed to notice my confusion and decided it was time for introductions... or, re-introductions.

"I'm Kate." She said sadly, "This is Pogue, and this is Tyler." She said, pointing, first to the slightly olive-skinned boy with brown eyes and long hair on her left and then to the slightly paler darker haired boy with bright blue eyes on her right. She herself had mocha coloured skin and long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. I tried to smile but my confusion made that impossible. She was waiting for me to come to some miraculous conclusion that I knew them all but I didn't. And I waited for her to say something else, the two blondes came back and the girl had very shiny eyes, that was when I realised she was close to tears.

Oh.

"This is Skye," She pointed to the blonde girl, she had the brightest green eyes with an olive complexion and her hair went down way past her shoulders. "This is Reid," She pointed to the boy, he had short, platinum blonde hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes. "The boy who _walked away_ was Caleb." She said loudly, obviously trying to get the boys attention, so _that_ was who they were talking about earlier.

"Do you know your name?" The boy... Tyler, asked and I frowned,

"Alex." I said and he nodded,

"Your full name?" he asked and I tried to dig up some sort of memory but I couldn't, I shook my head, and he sighed, "You're Alexis Garwin, Reid's your brother, Pogue is Kate's boyfriend, Skye is your best friend, Caleb is an idiot and I'm awesome." He grinned and I smiled,

"Shut up Tyler." Someone murmured and I took it to be Caleb, there was a long silence when I avoided their gaze, trying to dig up something, all I got were flashes.

_A dark haired boy throwing a massive stream of blue and red at me._

_Falling to the ground._

_Yelling. _

_Slipping out. _

_Black. _

I shivered, there were more,

_A pool. _

_Falling in, unable to breathe. _

_Drowning_

_Four boys laughing at me._

_Clawing for the surface._

More came in a constant flow of memories that I had forgotten, but I still didn't catch most. I was still absolutely clueless. The only ones I could see were the ones that made my heart thump. They were all horrible.

_Watching a long black coffin _

_Lowered into the ground. _

_The priest crossing his heart and leaving._

The coffin was my mother's. I was the only one there. One more memory flitted across my vision before they stopped. This one was the worst.

_A girl, black veins protruding from her face._

_A police woman._

_Caleb's face. Angry and tense. _

_They thought I killed her._

I stared blankly ahead as the five people in front of me tried to get my attention, they wanted to know what was happening, if I remembered. Those four memories alone had put my whole opinion about these people in perspective. I remembered them.

And I hated them.

Every. Single. One.

And I wanted nothing to do with them.

Ever.

**Hi few readers of my irritating, plot-less story with an obscenely weird main character.**

**I like that word. Obscenely. Have you noticed? **

**So this is the last chapter for Sibling of Satan. I want to do more, but I want more to leave it like this and hopefully annoy you all.**

**I've left this on a pretty big cliffhanger. But I want your opinions. **

**Sequel or no?**

**Nice reading with you.**

**Jess.**


	31. And the sequel is

Okay.

So I just realised that I have forgotten to add the title of the sequel to my story.

So I've come to inform you, that the title of the sequel is "Timing Is Everything" Mostly because it just popped into my head while I was writing but still. The first two chapters are up and you can find the link on my profile.

Well, you can find the _story_ on my profile but that's not the point.

Hope you keep reading

Jess


End file.
